Between Light and Darkness
by genki-escapist
Summary: The struggle of a thousand years, a tribe of light versus a tribe of darkness. [Ch5] Two foes fight and two friends reunite, the stars align and point towards Konoha. NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno
1. Prologue: All At Once

**Author's Notes: **An evil plot that wouldn't leave me alone. (I am still working on "Sakura Finds Out", so don't worry about that one being abandoned.) The premise is based very loosely (as this progresses, you'll see just how loosely) upon the premise of a somewhat popular show here in the Philippines, _Sugo_. (Well, I've really just taken a few plot threads from the show, more are original.) While this may be AU because of the premise, it will still be in the shinobi world, and the characters will pretty much remain themselves.

**Summary: **The Balance between Light and Darkness depends upon the power struggle between two tribes, the Hikarujin (led by the Hyuuga Clan) and the Yamijin (led by the Uchiha Clan). Both are based in the powerful shinobi village of Konohagakure and despite the Sandaime's efforts to maintain peace, underneath the calm surface the battle between to two tribes rages. In an effort to tip the Balance to their favor, the Yamijin seek to resurrect their ancient leader, Orochimaru, by sacrificing to him the Gift, a person born in his line whose lifeblood will enable him to rise from the dead.

Very much NejiTen, SasuSaku, Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and Tenten centric. NaruHina and ShikaIno will be supporting pairs. Will have bits of NejiHina and SasuHina (as plot devices only). _Might_ have small hints of KakashiKurenai, IrukaAnko, and other pairs that won't hurt the plot, like HakuWhoever (Kin, maybe?) or KimimaroWhoever (Tayuya?).

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all those related stuff don't belong to me.**

**Between Light and Darkness**

**Prologue: All At Once**

"But I don't want to go to the Main House!" Neji sniveled, one hand swiping across his eyes, the other hand held by his mother in a vise-like grip. He was digging his heels into the dirt road that led to the high-walled palace compound of the Hyuuga.

"Do not say that," his mother scolded. She stopped walking and took out a silk handkerchief, which she used to wipe the moisture leaking from his eyes and nose. "Good big boys don't cry, Neji."

"But I want to stay with Chichiue!" The six year-old howled louder.

"It will not make the least difference!" His mother cried. "Even if you stay beside the grave all day… it will not do anything…" In a very quiet voice, she breathed, "He is not even there, only Kami-sama knows what they did to his body…"

"But, but…" Neji sniffled.

"Neji…" His mother kneeled in front of him, disregarding how the dirt path could damage the delicate fabric of her kimono. Their eyes were at level with each other. Unlike the pearly white eyes he inherited from his father, his mother's eyes were dark. They were examining his clothes, a black gi and pants with white trim on them. His mother flicked away minute specks of dust from the pristine embroidery.

"Your Chichiue is gone now… You are now the head of the Secondary House of the Hyuuga. You are going to have to fulfill his responsibilities in his place." She took his hands in hers and squeezed them. "It is a lot to ask, for you are just a child… But you are the only one the Secondary House can depend on… Will you be the proper Hyuuga man, Neji?"

Neji thought that at that moment, her eyes looked like freshly-baked chocolate truffles; brown, moist and warm. His lower lip trembled—he wasn't used to seeing a hint of a plea in his mother's countenance.

He sniffed, loudly, but he nodded in assent. "Yes, Hahaue. I will look out for the family like Chichiue did."

"That is good." She let go of his hands and stood up, brushing the dust off her kimono. The plea had disappeared from her features; she now looked at the wide metal gate of the Hyuuga palace compound with cloudy dark eyes. With her stiffly formal posture, she started walking towards the gate. She didn't have to tell him to follow her, he knew instinctively that it was expected of him. Neji walked quickly, trying not to break into a run.

"Who's there?" The watchman at the tower called in a gruff voice after his mother pulled the bell rope.

"Look up at him, Neji." His mother said quietly.

Neji did as he was told. He didn't like the tone the watchman had used with his mother, so he glared. As he did, he willed his chakra into his eyes like his father had taught him. He felt his veins pop from the effort.

The watchman flinched, his own white eyes watching Neji warily. "How old is he?"

"He's the Head of the Secondary House," his mother said, in manner of reply.

"I see, you are Hizashi-sama's son then. My condolences." The watchman made a signal and then Neji heard the grinding sound of gears turning. Slowly, the gate swung open.

"Come, Neji." His mother started walking again, but at a much slower pace this time. She held herself very straight, and moved as if she had all the time in the world. Neji fell in step beside her, comfortably keeping pace.

They walked down the long wood-paneled walkway that led to the central palace, the Main House of the Hyuuga. The servants bowed as the two of them passed by, and even some of the Hyuugas nodded in deference. All of them looked at his clothes. Neji wondered if his clothes were important. They certainly felt important and these people looked at them as if they were important. He decided they must be important then.

"You're here for an audience with Hiashi-sama?" One of the doormen asked, looking at Neji, not his mother.

"Huh?" Neji looked from the doorman to his mother.

"Answer him, Neji," his mother said.

"Yes, Hahaue." Neji nodded. "Yes, we're here to visit Hiashi-sama."

"Your name?"

"Neji…" he looked sideways at his mother, who had a cautioning look in her eyes. "My name is Hyuuga Neji—I'm the Head of the Secondary House."

The doorman nodded at his partner, and they each opened one side of the double-door. He then announced: "Hyuuga Neji, Head of the Secondary House of the Hyuuga, requesting an audience with Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, Head of the Main House of the Hyuuga and the whole of the Hyuuga clan."

"Do you remember what your Chichiue taught you about behavior in the Main House?" His mother asked, even though, for a week before the visit, she had tutored him, reminding him of everything that Hizashi had taught him before.

"Yes, Hahaue," Neji replied dutifully.

"Do not forget anything." His mother pushed him inside the palace, remaining outside.

_I won't…_ Neji ignored the people sitting on either side of the strip of bare wood leading to the seat of the Head of the Hyuuga Clan. He kept his eyes firmly locked with Hiashi-sama's own white eyes.

Neji walked a steady pace towards Hiashi-sama, stopping when he was ten paces away. He then got down on his knees, laid his palms flat on the floor before him and bowed low.

He felt Hiashi-sama nod at him, and he stood up again. "He is Hyuuga Neji," Hiashi-sama said once Neji turned around to face the other people in the room. "He is the son of Hyuuga Hizashi, Head of the Secondary House of the Hyuuga."

As one, everyone else in the room touched their fingertips to the floor and bowed shallow. In response, Neji placed his hands firmly at his sides and bowed at the same angle.

Neji didn't know everyone in the room. Some were the Heads of the Houses in the Hyuuga annex compound, men his father worked with. Yet the others were strangers, Heads of the Houses that stayed in the palace compound, in Konohagakure. Since he grew up in the annex compound some hundred kilometers west of the village, Neji had met them only a few times before, and didn't remember one of them.

It was only when he looked around that Neji noticed that some of the people in the room didn't have white eyes. He frowned.

As if noticing his puzzlement, Hiashi-sama gestured to the people in the room. "These are the Heads of the Branch Houses of the Hyuuga, and the Heads of the families of the Hikarujin." Neji started in recognition. "Hizashi has told you about the Hikarujin, surely?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama," Neji replied. "The Hikarujin is the Tribe of Light, and they are led by the Hyuuga Clan. It is the responsibility of every Hyuuga to protect his family and to fight for the ideals of the Hikarujin."

The people in the room nodded their approval. Hiashi did as well. "Hizashi has taught you well. You may wear the suit of the Head of the Secondary House with pride." Neji looked down his clothes and realized what they were—they were a copy of the suit his father wore when he was summoned to the Main House. "From this day forward, you are a part of the Tribal Council, as the Head of the Secondary House of the Hyuuga."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed shallow. When he looked up, he noticed a pair of wide, pearly eyes peeking from behind Hiashi-sama's shoulder. He looked at them, and they ducked out of view.

Hiashi-sama looked over his shoulder sternly. "Hinata, do not be disrespectful. Greet your cousin Neji properly."

A small girl, about a year younger than Neji, shuffled beside Hiashi-sama. Her short dark hair shone blue in the light, and the sleeve of her yellow kimono partly obscured her face from view. "Hello… Neji-niisan."

"Hinata-sama." Neji had seen her before, two years ago, on her birthday. She wore a yellow kimono back then as well. She still looked as cute as she did back then. He smiled at her.

Hinata clutched her father's sleeve and hid behind him. Then she peeked out again. She gave Neji a small, tentative smile.

"Hinata is the Heir of the Hyuuga. She will be the Head of the Main House someday." Hiashi-sama said. He turned to Neji, a serious look in his eyes. "Neji, I ask of you to protect her, just as my brother—your father, Hizashi, did. Protect Hinata, the Main House, the Hyuuga Clan and the future of the Hikarujin."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama!" Neji promised. "I will protect Hinata-sama." He smiled brightly at Hinata, who smiled back shyly.

_I will protect you, always._

* * *

The ground looked so much farther away when he is riding on his brother's back, instead of standing on his own. He snickered at the thought.

"What are you laughing about, Sasuke?" Itachi looked back at him, slightly frowning. "The next time you sprain your ankle, I'm not going to carry you all the way back home."

He stuck out his lower lip and lifted his chin haughtily. "Hmph! I'm not going to sprain my ankle ever again! And I don't want to be carried anyways, I didn't ask you to do it."

Itachi's eyes were dancing with amusement. "You are such a proud little brat."

"Niisan, I'm not a kid," Sasuke cried. "Don't treat me like I'm a kid!"

"I got it… kid." Itachi smirked. Sasuke pouted again.

Itachi stopped. Sasuke peeked over his shoulder to see what the matter was. They were standing at the bottom of the flight of one hundred steps that led to the Uchiha Main House.

"Why are you stopping, Niisan?" Sasuke grinned mischievously. "Are you tired?"

"Don't make me laugh," Itachi retorted good-naturedly. "It's impossible to get tired carrying a kid as puny as you."

"I'm not a kid," Sasuke protested as Itachi rushed up the steps. "And I'm not puny!"

They skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs, then Itachi walked normally again, up the stone path to the Uchiha Main House.

A few meters away from the building, Itachi stopped again. Sasuke peered over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. Garbed in a red kimono was a little girl, with hair of the same shade of pink as the floral pattern on her clothing.

"Cherry blossoms?" Sasuke murmured.

Itachi looked over his shoulder to smile at Sasuke. "Her hair, you mean?"

"Uhn," Sasuke nodded, then quickly added: "Although I wasn't looking!"

His brother chuckled. "You weren't?" Itachi's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "Do you find her cute, Sasuke-chan?"

"No way!" Sasuke cried. "Girls are disgusting. And I'm not Sasuke-_chan_."

The girl's companions, probably her attendants, were holding a parasol above her head and were fixing the ornaments stuck to her pink hair. They bowed when the Head of the Uchiha Clan and his wife stepped out of the house. The couple nodded at the attendants then bowed to the girl.

"Why are Tousan and Kaasan bowing to that little girl?" Sasuke demanded, a little miffed. Everybody in the clan and in the village bowed to their parents—why were they bowing to this child, who was probably of his age, and a girl at that?

"I don't know," Itachi replied, watching as the girl bowed back in a carefully practiced manner.

Their mother caught sight of them and touched their father's arm. "Itachi and Sasuke are here."

"Come here, Itachi—both of you." Their father said.

"Okay, Tousan," Sasuke called.

Itachi nodded. He was about to walk towards them when Sasuke squeezed his shoulder. "What is it, Sasuke?"

"Niisan, put me down."

"What?"

"Put me down. I'm going to walk by myself."

"You can't do that, you've sprained your ankle."

"Niisan!"

"What are you two doing?" Their father's tone was impatient. "Hurry and come here."

Itachi looked at Sasuke's determined frown, then to the little girl, who was looking over her shoulder at them as their mother led her inside the house. Itachi looked back at Sasuke again. He smiled. "Alright, I understand." He set down Sasuke on the ground.

Sasuke winced from the pain, but walked beside his brother anyway. Their father waited for them outside the door, then followed their mother inside the house. The doorman slid the door shut when Sasuke had stepped inside.

"Why are we going to the family sitting room?" Sasuke whispered to Itachi. That room was reserved only for conferences between the members of the Head Family, which was him, his brother and their parents. That girl was certainly not a part of the Head Family…

"I don't know," Itachi muttered back.

Sasuke frowned. He didn't like it when even Itachi didn't know things.

The attendants of the girl fell back when they reached deeper in the house, the area that only family members can come to. Servants could come only if they were invited, and their father didn't even glance at these servants.

They continued walking to the sitting room, which had two rows of cushions, one along each side of the room. Sasuke and Itachi sat on one side, facing their parents and the little girl who was sitting between their parents. The room was much too wide for four or five people, and the space between the two rows of cushions was wide. They had to speak loudly to be heard. But Itachi's clear, deep voice carried perfectly across the room.

"Chichiue, Hahaue…" Itachi bowed. Sasuke imitated his bow.

Itachi turned to the little girl. "Oujo-chan…" He bowed. Sasuke hesitated, before bowing quickly, practically just nodding, to the pink-haired girl.

"Itachi, Sasuke," their father said. He gestured to the girl. "Her name is Haruno Sakura. From this day on, she will live in the guest apartment in the Main House. You will both treat her with courtesy, as gentlemen to a lady."

Sasuke looked the girl up and down. She was just a little girl. She can't be strong at all. He was stronger than she was, for sure. Why was their father treating her as if she was important?

He startled when he realized he was looking into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. She was staring back at him. He quickly looked away.

"I am Itachi," his brother bowed to the girl again. "And this is my brother, Sasuke." Sasuke felt Itachi tapping his back, forcing him to bow.

She flattened loose strands of hair against her forehead and bowed at them. "H-Haruno Sakura!" She brought up the sleeves of her kimono to cover her mouth. She continued in a much quieter voice: "Nice to meet you… Itachi-san, Sasuke-sa—"

"Hm?" Itachi leaned towards her. "My, those are the greenest eyes that I have ever seen," he remarked. "How old are you?"

"I'm… five years old…" She replied in a quiet voice.

"The same age as my little brother then," Itachi said. "If it's alright with you, I'd prefer if you call me Itachi-niisan."

Their mother beamed at Itachi. "That should be good." She turned to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, since you're the same age at Sasuke, you can call him Sasuke-kun."

"Itachi-nii… niisan," Sakura said. She looked at Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke frowned. He had never been called _Sasuke__-kun_ before. He wasn't sure if he should be annoyed about it.

"Sakura is very important to us," their father said. "She has a mission to do for the Yamijin, a mission only she can do. The Hikarujin will try to harm her, to stop her from doing this mission. Because we, the Uchiha, lead the Yamijin, we must do everything we can to protect Sakura … Itachi!"

"Chichiue."

"As the Heir of the Uchiha and its future Head, I am giving you the mission of protecting Sakura."

"Why me?" Itachi asked. When their father frowned, he continued: "What I mean is, as the Heir of the Uchiha, I already have so many responsibilities that occupy my time and attention. I might not be able to properly accomplish the task of looking out for Sakura-hime's well-being."

"Then who is going to keep her safe?" Their father demanded. "Are we Uchihas just going to ignore our duty as leaders of the Yamijin?"

"Of course not," Itachi said. "What I am saying is that we should designate a different protector for Sakura-hime. Somebody who could do the job just as well as I can." He smiled at Sasuke.

"Huh?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You mean Sasuke?" Their mother asked.

"_Sasuke_?" Their father echoed incredulously.

"He is the second son of the Main House," Itachi pointed out. "He too would be held responsible for leading the Uchiha Clan and the Yamijin."

"Well, yes," their mother agreed. "That is true. But…" Worry crossed her features when she gazed at Sasuke. "He's just five years old."

"Sasuke is too young," their father said.

"He won't remain that way for long," Itachi said. "I was five years old five years ago—" an almost wry half-smile was on his face "—and I was already given the responsibilities of the Heir. Sasuke can do this task. He's already studying at the Ninja Academy and he's at the top of his class. And because he doesn't have the commitments that I have, he should be able to focus upon protecting Sakura-hime."

Their mother touched their father's arm in a silent word. Their father sighed. "You have a point. Alright. The task of protecting Sakura is given to you, Sasuke. Be a good Uchiha like your brother, perform your duty well."

Sasuke nodded automatically. "Yes, Tousan…"

"Sakura-chan must be tired from the trip," their mother remarked. "How about if I fix us some tea?"

Their father nodded. "But instead of tea, make mine a cup of coffee."

Sasuke's face lit up. "Coffee! Kaasan, I want coffee!"

"I don't think so, Sasuke." She smiled wryly at him. Sasuke pouted.

His eyes wandered to the little girl, Sakura. She was looking at him, and when their eyes made contact, she started and hid behind the sleeve of her kimono.

Itachi leaned towards him to say something, but Sasuke beat him to it. "I don't like her."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes."

"Not even a little bit?"

"No."

"The tiniest bit?"

"Not even."

"But why?"

"Well…" Sasuke scowled at her direction. She was looking at him again. "Her hair looks like bubblegum."

"You don't think it's cute?"

"I think it's stupid. And, and…" Sasuke looked at her again. She flinched and nervously flattened her hair against her forehead. "I think her forehead's too big."

"But then that means she's smart," Itachi waved a finger at him. "Didn't anybody ever tell you that?"

"Hn, I don't believe it. Girls can never be smart." His eyes wandered towards her again. She was _still_ sneaking glances at him. He glared at her, causing her to open her mouth in a silent cry and hide behind her hair. "And she keeps looking at me like that."

"And that annoys you?"

"Yes. Besides—"

"Besides?" Itachi prompted.

"She has very strange eyes." Sasuke said matter-of-factly. "She keeps looking at me though she has those strange eyes."

"Oh, but they're just green eyes."

"That's what I'm saying. Why does she have green eyes? Why doesn't she have black eyes or brown eyes?"

"Not everyone has brown eyes or black eyes."

"So? Everyone in the Uchiha does."

"You do mean nearly everyone right? Because those who marry into the Clan sometimes have different eyes… and we have cousins who have different eyes."

"True Uchihas have black eyes or brown eyes."

"Okay…" Itachi rolled his own black eyes. "There are stranger eyes in the world. The Hyuuga have white eyes."

"See!" Sasuke exclaimed. "The enemy has white eyes. And she has green eyes."

Itachi cocked an eyebrow. "White eyes and green eyes are nothing alike."

"Yes they are! They're not black or brown!"

"Sasuke…" Itachi shook his head. "She's not the enemy."

"She could be."

"Come here," Itachi beckoned him to come closer. Sasuke leaned forward, then saw Itachi's two fingers moving to his forehead. He tried to avoid it, but Itachi tapped his forehead—hard.

"Ouch!"

"She can't be the enemy, Sasuke. You know what I think?"

"What?" Sasuke spat, nursing his sore forehead.

"I think she's the Gift."

"The _Gift_?"

"The Gift to Orochimaru-sama," Itachi said. "You remember the story, don't you?"

"Ah…" Sasuke frowned. "I'm sure I do…"

Itachi sighed. "A thousand years ago, the great leader of the Yamijin, Orochimaru-sama, fought the slug-like leader of the Hikarujin, Tsunade-sama. Tsunade-sama died by his sword and Orochimaru-sama died by her fists. Before he died, Orochimaru-sama said that a Gift will be born from his line, a Gift, when offered to him, will enable him to rise from the dead and rule the Yamijin once more."

"I know that story!" Sasuke cried. "You didn't have to tell me again…"

"Alright," Itachi held up a hand in an appeasing manner. "My point is, Sakura-hime is the Gift born from Orochimaru-sama's line. Therefore, she is a Princess of the Yamijin. You will be her Knight, Sasuke, you will protect her."

"I don't want to be a Knight!" Sasuke cried. "I'm going to be a Ninja!"

"Then you will be the Ninja who protects the Princess."

"What are you two whispering about?" Their father asked gruffly, not able to ignore their conspiratorial manner any longer.

"Nothing much, Chichiue," Itachi said. "I was just telling Sasuke how important it is for him to protect Sakura-hime." He smiled at Sakura who looked away at first, then looked back to smile shyly at him.

"Hn," Sasuke grumbled. _I don't like her at all._

Their mother came with the tea. Sakura had sugar three tablespoons too many and had extra milk in her tea. Sasuke shook his head.

_Not at all…_

* * *

A drop of thick red liquid fell against her cheek. Slowly, she looked up—at the big ninja shielding her, blood coming out of his mouth with each cough.

"Zabusa-san…" she whispered.

"Zabusa-san!" The boy beside her cried.

"Oujo-san…" Zabusa's words were slurred, his speech hindered by his injury. "Run…"

"Zabusa-san!" Both boy and girl cried this time.

"Haku…" Zabusa said, his words coming out in short gasps. "Yamijin hired us… to—to guard Oujo-san… Do your… duty…"

"Zabusa-san!" She cried again as Zabusa fell to the ground. "Zabusa-san!"

The white-eyed ninja who had attacked Zabusa sneered. She cowered—the man only had jabbed Zabusa-san's chest, over his heart, with a hand, yet it was a fatal blow. And Zabusa-san had said that these ninjas with white eyes could stop their chakra flow. _Are they human?_ She took a step backward when the white-eyed ninja stepped forward. "Well, little princess, looks like you have nowhere else to run." His companions, about a dozen more ninjas, at least half of them with the same weird eyes, advanced menacingly.

The boy stepped in front of her, a blade of ice forming in his hand.

"Haku!" She cried. "What are you—"

"Tenten-hime," he spoke, his voice carefully controlled. "Zabusa-san told me to protect you. Please, run now."

"Haku—"

"Run, while I hold them off."

One of the white-eyed enemies laughed. "You must be joking. What can a little kid like you do? Get them!"

Half of the ninjas ran towards Haku while the other half pounced on her. She unfurled a scroll and jumped. Twirling in the air, she touched each symbol in the scroll, a throwing weapon materializing with every contact. She threw them down at the enemies, who easily dodged them.

"Tenten-hime!" Haku cried as he saw her falling down, to the group of enemies that waited for her on the ground. He formed several hand seals and cried: "Makyou Houshou **(1)**!"

Slabs of ice formed a circle around them. The enemies stopped in surprise. One of the white-eyed ninjas recovered immediately. "Never mind the boy! Get the girl!"

_Whoosh!_

Faster than the eye can follow, a streak traveled out of the mirror and spirited Tenten away from the enemies then went into another mirror again. At what seemed to be the same time, another streak attacked the enemies.

"Haku?" Tenten murmured, bewildered by the speed.

Every time an enemy would try to reach for her, she was taken away in one streaking movement from the mirrors and more streaks would attack the enemies.

For about three minutes, the strange battle continued. Two of the enemies were down, but more still remained and Tenten noticed that Haku's mirrors were starting to melt.

"Tenten-hime," he whispered as he carried her around, dodging the enemies.

"Haku."

"Don't be scared, Tenten-hime. I'll protect you." For a moment it seemed that Haku's face stood out from the blurry figure that was carrying her and he smiled at her.

Tears welled in her brown eyes. "Haku…"

"Don't cry. Listen. The mirrors use up too much chakra. They will melt soon. When that happens, I want you to run. Just run. I'll use the chakra I have left to form ice on the ground and make it slippery so they can't chase you."

"What about you?" Tenten cried.

"Don't worry about me."

"But Haku—"

"We have to do it! We have duties… I have my duty to you, and you have your duty... Please, Tenten-hime…"

"Haku…" Their fast movement caused her tears to scatter and form little ice crystals in the air. She nodded.

Haku stopped jumping around and set her on her feet. The mirrors of ice shattered.

"There they are! Get the girl!"

"NOW!" Haku yelled.

Tenten ran, looking over her shoulder at Haku, stumbling, nearly falling, but she ran on. In her blurring vision, she saw Haku place his hands on the ground, ice forming and spreading out from where he touched it.

"Ack!" She bounced back when she collided with something and fell on her bottom. She looked up and screamed.

"Don't underestimate us…" the white-eyed ninja hissed as he extended his hand towards her. "You're coming—gyaaaaaah!"

"Huh?" Her eyes widened when she a white blade tear through the ninja from behind. The white-eyed ninja flopped harmlessly on his side.

A boy in a loose purple shirt extracted the blade from the ninja. He shook off the blood and—Tenten nearly screamed again—the blade retracted into his hand. The plaits at the sides of his shoulder-length white hair swayed as he turned to her.

"Are you alright?"

Tenten nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Oh." The boy muttered. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go."

"No!" She cried, clutching the sleeve of his shirt, pulling one side of the garment off him. "Haku! You have to help Haku! They'll kill him!" Tenten let go of him and her balled fists fell to her sides.

The boy shrugged his shirt back into place. "No they won't." The boy gestured behind her. Tenten turned around. She saw ninjas in dark-colored clothing, many of them having the symbol of a red and white paper fan on their backs. The enemies were lying on the ground. She spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

"Kabuto-san!"

The silver-haired pre-teener turned to the sound of her voice. He waved cheerfully when he saw her. "Tenten-hime!"

"Haku, where's Haku?"

"He's here, Tenten-hime," Kabuto called. He pulled up the boy who smiled weakly at her. "A little beaten up, but he'll be okay. I'll take care of him."

"Thank goodness." Tenten sank to her knees, tears of relief dropping to the ground.

Kabuto approached her, supporting Haku. "Sorry we're late, Tenten-hime. There was some problem with getting the approval from the Head of the Uchiha to dispatch the troops." He snorted. "The Uchihas are all squawking around, saying they've secured the Gift."

Tenten started. She could feel Haku's concerned gaze on her. Kabuto didn't seem to notice her apprehension.

"By the way, Tenten-hime," Kabuto pointed to the purple-clad boy. "I would like to introduce him to you." He cleared his throat.

"There's no need to be so formal, Kabuto-sensei," the boy said.

"Oh but there is," Kabuto said, making a grand sweeping gesture with his free arm, the one that wasn't supporting Haku. "You are both such important people to the Yamijin, born under bright stars that determine your fate. This introduction should be made in the great hall of a Yamijin palace, but I guess it can't be helped."

He cleared his throat again, then held out a hand towards the boy, presenting him to Tenten. "This is Kimimaro-kun. He was born under the Star of the Earthbound Rotation. Meaning he's—"

"The reincarnation of Orochimaru-sama's most loyal servant…" Tenten looked up at him. He was staring down at her impassively, with cold emerald-green eyes.

"Yes, the servant who was also named Kimimaro," Kabuto continued. "That's why when he was born, they named him Kimimaro. He was born to the Kaguya Clan, allied with the Yamijin." He coughed. "Unfortunately, because the Kaguya Clan was destroyed, he is the last of them. He's just eight years old, like Haku-kun, but he's also very strong. He can freely control his bones—" Kimimaro extended his hand and the white blade, a blade of bone, protruded from his palm "—as you have surely seen by now."

Kabuto helped Tenten stand up. "Kimimaro-kun, this is Tenten-hime. She was born under the Star of Earthbound Emptiness, the reincarnation of the Astrologer Princess of the Yamijin."

"The one who ran away with a Prince of the Hikarujin?" Kimimaro muttered.

Tenten flinched. Haku stepped away from Kabuto's supporting hold and in front of Tenten. Kabuto's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. "Now, now, Kimimaro-kun, don't tease Tenten-hime. Let past lives be past lives." He smiled at Tenten. "The Hikarujin are trying to kill Tenten-hime, no doubt because they are scared that she will be such a beauty, their princes will want to steal her away and would forget all about fighting us." He winked at Tenten and she smiled faintly. "They are scared that history will repeat itself. But we Yamijin are loyal, we will protect our princesses."

"That's why Kimimaro-kun, Haku-kun—you are both to escort Tenten-hime to the ancient Yamijin fortress in Kaze no Kuni, three days of travel east, a few degrees south, of Konoha. The Village Hidden in Leaves isn't safe anymore. Even with the Sandaime trying to keep the peace, underneath the veil of calm, the battle rages on. The Hikarujin want to harm Tenten-hime and those freaky white eyes of the Hyuuga are just making it too easy. She must be taken away from Hi no Kuni. She will be safer in the fortress. It is in the territory of Sunagakure and Leaf nins wouldn't dare make trouble in foreign domain."

"Roger," Haku saluted, shaking from the effort of remaining standing up. Tenten stood beside him to support him.

"Got it." Kimimaro said.

"Haku-kun should be fully recovered in two days," Kabuto said. "At which time Tenten-hime, accompanied by the two of you and a platoon of Yami-nins, including two Sharingan-bearers, will make the journey to the fortress."

Kabuto held Tenten by the shoulders. "You will be careful, Tenten-hime."

"Yes."

"You are a Princess of the Yamijin," Kabuto said. "Even if in a past life, you have abandoned your duty as a princess. We will do whatever it takes to protect you, because we remain loyal to you. I hope you will remember that."

"Yes," Tenten nodded, not quite able to meet his eyes as she did.

_I don't want to make any promises…_

**(1) **Demonic Mirror Ice Crystals

**Author's Notes again :** I didn't plan to include scenes when they were younger, except as flashbacks. My original prologue featured only Tenten (grown up, ready to go back to Konoha), but I thought showing all of them might be better. To non-Filipino readers who would have never heard of "Sugo", you can look here: _www (dot) igma (dot) tv (slash) show (dot) php ? showid (equals) 125_ just so you have an idea of what sparked this fanfic.

**Regarding Reviews: **I have finally decided to accept anonymous reviews. Just as long as you really write something, okay, not the kind that just flames. Signed flames though, while displeasing because of the content, deserve a clap for sheer guts. :grins:


	2. Chapter 1: The Divide

**Author's Notes: **Just to prove my drive for this fic, I make an update. Yay, this fic got readers! I was a bit hesitant about writing it, because it's AU and not a comedy, but there are some stories that won't leave you alone unless you write them (as it is with this story not leaving me alone). I'm glad this is getting an audience anyway. I've decided to release the chapters as 'episodes', instead of normal chapters that concentrate on one character and scene. You do want to see all of the main characters in every chapter, right? Right.

**Plot Notes:** An apology. I looked at my notes for this story and I saw that I made two mistakes. One, I set the prologue a year too late. Meaning in the prologue, Neji and Tenten should have been six, Hinata and Sasuke and Sakura should have been five, Haku and Kimimaro should have been eight. Two, I switched the locations of the Hyuuga annex compound and the Hyuuga palace compound. The palace compound should have been in Konohagakure, the annex compound should have been outside the village. I'm really sorry for my own confusion, and for confusing everyone else. I've corrected the prologue.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all those related stuff don't belong to me.**

**Between Light and Darkness**

**Chapter 1: The Divide**

Sakura leaned forward slightly, peering at the stony face of the dark-haired fifteen year-old beside her. "Sasuke-kun, after training, let's not go straight back home, okay? We should go around town and have a bit of fun!" She winked. "We should eat out too, the food at home is getting a bit boring already."

"………"

She stepped closer to him, as if to make way for the other people walking on the street, although she didn't have to. Everyone else gave way to them, even without their notice, the red-and-white paper fan symbol patched on the backs of their clothing commanding such a response. "We don't even have to call it a date if you don't want to," she suggested, smiling brighter.

"………"

"It's not just because I'm getting bored at home, I really need a few things from the marketplace. Kin, just to spite me, broke the dangling strands of beads on my best hair ornaments, the chopsticks of tri-color gold and coral Uchiha heirlooms—they are repairable though," she added hastily, nervously touching her lower lip with her fingers. "They just need to be restranded."

Sasuke had flinched almost imperceptibly when his clan's property—his mother's personal possessions—was mentioned, but still ignored her.

"Don't worry about it. Kabuto-san already reprimanded her for touching them." Sakura assured. "I need them soon though. You know, Kabuto-san told us to prepare for the coming Tribal Council. I'll wear the chopsticks then. And to match them, I'm looking for a golden obi for my new red kimono. A pink obi-jime should complement the golden and red colors, so I'll get that as well!"

"………"

"We need to get you some things too, Sasuke-kun. A nice black kaku obi for your blue kimono. And ah, the servants told me that your formal black inner robe was getting dull," she blushed. "So we'll get a new black inner robe for you."

"………"

Her smile faltered, but she recovered quickly. "Come on Sasuke-kun, what do you say?"

"………"

She leaned unto him and brought her face close to his. "Sasuke-kun!—"

"Shut up!" He hissed sharply. He didn't have to shake her off, the dark scowl on his handsome face was enough to push her away a few steps. The ramen cook at Ichiraku turned and the people who walked by halted at the quiet but cutting voice.

For a moment, her feet were rooted to the concrete and her whole body shook in a silent sob. _Ten years ago, such an incident would have made me cry. But that was then and this is now._ She recovered quickly and hastened to catch up to Sasuke who had picked up his pace and was several paces ahead already. The people around immediately returned to what they were previously doing, forcing themselves not to stare after the pair of fifteen year-olds, at the strong shoulders of the boy, at the silky pink hair of the girl, at the fan symbols on their backs. "Sasuke-kun!" She cried. "I really want to go to the marketplace!"

"………"

She stuck out her lower lip and shouted at his back: "Sasuke-kun, if you don't take me there—"

"If I don't take you there, you can go anyway." Sasuke pivoted on his heels to face her. Their noses were two inches apart. Sakura nearly fell backwards, startled at the sudden proximity. "And I would have to follow you because I have to guard you. So, just go if you want to go."

Her lip trembled and she bit it (although it was already sore from biting) to steady it. "Yes. But I'd rather that you agree to it, I don't want to have to force you to come with me."

"It makes no difference." He pivoted again and continued walking.

She fell in step behind him. "It makes a difference…" she said softly, talking to the red-and-white paper fan symbol on his back. The same awe-inspiring symbol on her back, hidden by her long pink hair… _A symbol he didn't want me to wear…_ "It makes a difference to me…"

"I don't care."

Sakura swallowed and dropped her gaze to the ground. The walked quietly the rest of the way, and the walk to the jounin rookie training grounds seemed to take much longer than it should have.

The jounin at gate duty looked down at them sternly. Rather, he looked down at Sakura, since Sasuke was already the same height as him. "Chuunins aren't allowed to enter the premises."

Sakura frowned at the jounin. _How dare he talk to Sasuke-kun like that! He's the Uchiha survivor, everybody knows that!_

"You will let me through," Sasuke declared. Before the jounin could retort, he whipped out his permit.

The jounin read the permit. "As a participant of the upcoming Jounin Selection Exams… several privileges… use of the jounin rookie training grounds... signed, Sandaime Hokage." The jounin grunted and eyed Sasuke with disdain. "It's a privilege, _chuunin_, don't be rude about it."

"Hn." Sasuke sauntered inside. Sakura stared after him, at the paper fan symbol that diminished as he walked away.

The jounin turned fiercely to Sakura, almost causing her to recoil. "What about you? We don't let girlfriends fawn over their boyfriends while they train." He snorted.

She blanched at his words. She drew herself up rigidly and pushed her permit at the jounin's face, forcing him to lean back to be able to read it properly. "As a participant of the upcoming Jounin Selection Exams, Haruno Sakura…" He waved her away, grunting again. "Go."

Sakura followed Sasuke, nearly running to reach him because a certain annoying blond was making her way towards him as well. The familiar grating voice that could only belong to Yamanaka Ino pierced the air: "Sasuke-kun!"

Before Ino could latch herself unto Sasuke, Sakura pulled him beside her, clutching at his arm. Ino glared at her. "What do you think you're doing, big forehead?"

Sakura glared back. "Stop bothering Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!"

"Get your dirty hands off him, forehead girl!" Ino screeched, making a move to claw Sakura's hands off Sasuke's arm, but Ino's teammates, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji, grabbed one of her arms each and pulled her away.

"Let go of me, you lazy ass, you fat—" Chouji's ears twitched dangerously, and Ino quickly amended, "you big-boned ass! Sasuke-kun, get them away from me!"

"Don't bug him, Ino!" Shikamaru's would-be whisper was clearly audible.

"Listen to Shikamaru, Ino-pig," Sakura sneered. "You should know better than to badger Sasuke-kun, he's a Prince of the Yamijin. Or didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your betters? And I thought the Yamanakas were a respectable family."

Ino's face burned a furious shade of magenta and she shook off her teammates. "You—you! Don't you dare insult my family, you parentless mutant-forehead freak!" She raised her arm to strike Sakura, but as she brought it down, it was blocked, slapping flat against Sasuke's arm guard. "S-Sasuke-kun!" Parts of her skin paled, making her look splotchy. She instantly withdrew her hand and managed to smile in a teasing manner. "Sasuke-kun, if you wanted to hold my hand, you could have just asked!"

Sasuke eased away from the defensive stance and shoved his hand back in his pocket. "………"

Sakura held herself in a stiffly formal manner, but her sea-green eyes were narrowed slightly. "Behave yourself, Yamanaka Ino. I might be tolerating your disrespectful attitude to some degree, but I _am_ your Princess, and you _will_ treat me accordingly."

Ino screeched incoherently and nearly pounced at Sakura, but her teammates restrained her. "Calm yourself, Ino!" Shikamaru reproached.

"Let-me-go!" Ino shrieked, struggling. "I said let me go!"

"Quiet!" Shikamaru tightened his grasp at her. "Damn troublesome…"

Ino shoved them both away with much effort. The two boys were about to pull her back again, but she fixed them both a livid look. They desisted. She straightened herself and looked Sakura directly in the eye. "Sakura-_hime_," Ino spat. "Thank your good fortune that it is somebody as respectable and well-loved as Sasuke-sama who is protecting you."

"And what do you mean by that?" Sakura demanded hotly.

"Yes, what do you mean by that?"

Five pairs of eyes widened. As one, the five teenagers all turned to the sound of the deep, icy voice. Chouji winced. Shikamaru grimaced. Ino gasped. Sakura anxiously touched a finger to her lip. Sasuke's dark eyes flashed and he glared warily.

Behind the Ino-Shika-Cho trio stood Hyuuga Neji, flanked by his cousin Hyuuga Hinata, his somewhat-friend Uzumaki Naruto and a short distance behind them was Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved eagerly at her. The loud-mouthed blond seemed oblivious to the look of admonition Neji shot him. Hinata was fiddling her fingers and peering at them from beneath her black-blue hair, pearly eyes apprehensive. Kiba had a smugly confident grin on his face, the white dog at his feet, Akamaru, uncannily having the same expression. Nobody could tell what Shino felt like because of the trademark sunglasses he wore. Neji's arms were crossed over his chest and he looked extremely composed; long sleek black hair perfectly tied in a low ponytail, his white eyes betraying no hint of emotion.

"Why don't you answer my question?" Neji was talking to Ino, but his cold white gaze was directly upon Sasuke's burning black glare.

Ino took a step back and Shikamaru side-stepped, slightly covering Ino. Both Sakura and Ino stepped closer to each other and clutched at each other's hand.

"Well?" The Hyuuga raised his eyebrow at the two girls. "It seems to be Haruno's question too. Don't keep us waiting, Yamanaka."

Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura, blocking her from Neji. "Nobody has to answer your questions, Hyuuga."

"I wasn't talking to you, Uchiha." Neji said. "I was under the impression that your underlings can talk for themselves."

"A-heheheh," Naruto laughed, a trace of uneasiness in his voice. "Neji, Sasuke—you two are always so serious!"

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered, a hand moving slightly as if to touch his arm in a warning fashion.

"Naruto…" Neji's voice was low but the warning was unmistakable.

Sasuke smirked. "And I see that _your_ underlings haven't been trained properly."

Naruto snarled. "Hey you bast—mmfff!" Shino had tapped a ninja seal over his mouth.

"Watch who you call 'underling', Uchiha." Kiba growled. Akamaru growled as well, sensing his master's anger.

Neji drew himself to his full height, which was a good three inches taller than Sasuke's, and made it a point to look down at the latter. "You will address my companions properly, Uchiha. They do not answer to you."

"I'll tell you the same thing, Hyuuga." Sasuke said deliberately, refusing to look up. He glared at Neji from beneath his dark eyebrows. "My companions don't defer to you."

"That's right!" Sakura cried. Neji's white eyes flickered towards her and Sasuke had pushed her right behind him before she could flinch.

Hinata wrung her hands. Sakura and Ino squeezed each other's hand. Kiba covered Naruto's mouth before the blond could remove the seal and pulled him back. Shikamaru nudged Ino behind him, and she complied. Chouji stepped up beside his best friend. Shino stood firmly.

Cold white eyes clashed with burning black eyes.

The oppressive silence that followed grew heavier and heavier as the two young men stared each other down.

* * *

Tenten sat up a little straighter on the reclining couch and rested her elbow on the windowsill as she looked out the open window. There was no wind, so the windows could be opened without the danger of sand getting blown into the room. She could look outside, without the dusty panes of glass dulling her view. She scanned the horizon as she stirred with her straw the tall glass of lemonade in her hand.

_But it's not like there is anything to see outside_. She sighed. Sand, sand and more sand. _It's not that the desert isn't beautiful. There are days that the sight outside the window would make me believe that the desert is the loveliest thing I have ever seen. Magnificent sand dunes as far as the eye can see, transient sculptures carved by the wind out of a landscape of red and yellow. Ancient rocks punctuate the surface, multi-colored natural structures shaped through the years. They complement the landscape perfectly, with their warm, rich colors, not like the contrived white marble of the Yamijin palace, or the dreary gray stone of the fortress that surrounds it. In the right season, the desert crawled with lush plants and flowers, a riot of brilliant colors splashed across the terrain. And when wind stirred the desert, I would press my nose against the glass of the window to see the landscape rippling in the wind, a living sea of crimson and gold sand._

_However, today is not such a day._ Yesterday's winds had blown the dunes into flattish, uninteresting shapes. There was no wind today, wind that could have made the sand dance, whipping it into grand formations once more. It was not yet the season for desert flowers. The landscape was bleak, with the sun beating down upon it harshly, glaring rather than shining.

Tenten sighed again. _It was on days like today… When I was younger, I would lean out of the window, only my eyes visible from the rest of my veil-covered face. I would hang a long sash of green silk from the window to serve as a marker, a signal, and wait. Wait for a prince on a white horse._

_Wait for a Prince of the Hikarujin…_ She quickly pushed the thought away, frowning. _A Prince of the Hikarujin. Why are people so worried that I would run away with a Prince of the Hikarujin? I'm not going to go with him, not if he had a hundred white horses, and a thousand desert roses and a million declarations of love. He's the enemy! _She shook her head. _But here I am, kept in a fortress in the desert. A caged girl. They say that it's because the Hikarujin want to kill me. And I know that it's the first reason. But also… they're keeping me here so that I won't ever make contact with the Hikarujin princes. That's it, isn't it?_

She sighed again.

"Tenten-hime?"

She turned her gaze away from the window. Haku and Kimimaro had entered the sitting-room, standing side-by-side, Haku smiling, Kimimaro with a blank expression on his face. "Tenten-hime," Haku said again. "Your lemonade…"

Tenten looked down at the glass she was stirring. All the ice cubes had melted. Haku gently took the glass from her hand and set it down on the low table. Tenten rubbed her hands, disgusted by the sticky feeling the warm lemonade left on them. A folded square of white cloth was offered to her. She looked up questioningly. Kimimaro was offering her his handkerchief, his face still expressionless.

"Thank you, Kimimaro-kun." She took the handkerchief and wiped her hands.

"Are you alright, Tenten-hime?" Haku asked as he pulled one of the velvet poufs arranged around the room nearer her couch and sat on it.

"Yes, I'm alright, Haku." she answered half-heartedly. Kimimaro made as if to sit at the foot of her couch and she pulled her knees closer to herself to make room for him. He plopped down unceremoniously.

"You'll make yourself sick, looking out the window like that," Haku told her. "The sun glares off the sand, reflecting the heat. It will burn you. You should wear a veil."

She shook her head and gave him a small smile. "It's okay. I don't feel like looking out anymore." She leaned out the window and pulled it close. Kimimaro pulled its curtains shut. The room dimmed and it cooled almost immediately.

"Do you want anything?" Haku inquired. "Another drink, or perhaps a snack?"

"No, Haku. Thank you."

A lock of her brown hair had escaped one of the laced puffs that held her tresses up in two buns. Haku deftly tucked the lock back in place. "Do you want to go outside?"

Tenten shrugged.

"We can go to Sunagakure," Kimimaro said suddenly.

"Huh?" Tenten tilted her head, the runaway lock of hair falling from its bun again. Kimimaro was addressing her but he was looking vacantly into space.

"Kimimaro-kun says," Haku tucked the loose piece of hair into the bun again, "that if you want to go outside, he can take you to Sunagakure. It's just a few kilometers away."

"Hmm…" Tenten touched her hair thoughtfully, the rogue lock of hair falling down again. She twisted it around her fingers.

"Your friends in Sunagakure haven't seen you for some time," Haku said. He watched the loose lock of hair uncomfortably, looking like he wanted to fix her hair.

"But it's too hot today," she said.

"… I don't mind." Kimimaro's voice was quiet, but clear. He kept his gaze straight ahead.

"See?" Haku gave her an encouraging smile. "Kimimaro-kun doesn't mind."

"It's alright," she assured. "We can go next time." She leaned back on the couch, unto the down-filled silk cushions.

"Don't worry," Haku's fingers were working on the loose lock again. He tightened the ribbons of the puff to secure the bun. "You'll be visiting your parents next month. You'll see Konohagakure soon."

"I know." Her smile was genuine this time. _My parents, I wonder how they are? To have their youngest daughter living in another country for ten years, visiting an odd number of times every year… I'm just glad that I'm not their only child. But still, it's unnatural, not to live with your parents…_

"Why can't I live with family?" Tenten wondered aloud.

Haku fidgeted, ill at ease. Kimimaro, however, answered calmly, still looking straight ahead. "You know you can't live in Konohagakure. It's too dangerous for you. The Hikarujin—"

"I know, Kimimaro-kun." Tenten sighed. "But if it was so important for me to leave Konohagakure, couldn't they have gone with me?"

"Tenten-hime, you already know." Kimimaro finally turned to her, looking her straight in the eyes. "Your family's services are needed in Konohagakure by the Yamijin. Your father especially, is a top-class blacksmith."

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Haku prodded.

Tenten hugged her knees close to her chest and dropped her chin on it. "But if it's so important for me to be attached to the present instead of the past, then shouldn't I tie myself strongly to my family, instead of being a Princess? For being a daughter of the Ryuusei **(1)** family is my role in this life, and being a Princess is my role in the past life…"

Haku leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. He peered worriedly into Tenten's face. Kimimaro had closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose, as if a headache was coming unto him. "I've already lost count of how many times we've had this conversation."

"Can you reply anyway?"

"You may have been reborn, but you're the Astrologer Princess. Nothing can change that." Kimimaro leaned forward, copying Haku's position. "We don't want to change that… What we want to change are the choices you might make, we want them to be wiser this time… For you to live for the present instead of the past memories, without ignoring the fact that you are a Princess to the noble people of the Yamijin, that's what we want."

"I don't remember anything from that past life," Tenten said.

"Orochimaru-sama didn't want you to remember anything," Kimimaro muttered.

"That's right," Haku asserted. "What matters is now, Tenten-hime, that you'll be a Princess of the Yamijin now." Kimimaro nodded once in agreement.

"But if I don't know what I was like back then, how do I avoid the same mistakes?" Tenten insisted. She shifted, sitting with her knees on the couch, her legs tucked at one side. "Kimimaro-kun," she leaned forward and tugged gently at one of his white plaits. "You have your memories of the past life intact. Please tell me what you know about the me back then."

"Tenten-hime, you just said that keeping the present ties are more important…" Haku's voice died, and he gazed at her, unsure.

"I've already told you everything I know," Kimimaro jerked his head slightly, pulling his plait away from Tenten's fingers. "To make sure that no one would make you remember of your past life once you were reborn, everyone's memories of you were sealed and all accounts of you destroyed. I only have the vaguest recollections—"

"Tell me then!" She chirped, yanking at his plait again.

"But I've already told you about them. Countless of times."

"Please Kimimaro-kun, tell me again."

Kimimaro grunted. Haku sighed. "I'll get some refreshments…" The dark-haired boy stood up and left the sitting room. Tenten barely nodded at him, her attention focused upon the other boy.

He pulled up the sleeve of his purple gi, which had been dangerously close to sliding off his shoulder and arm. "You were… Orochimaru-sama's sister. He had adopted you as a sister. He had many older brothers, but he had little patience with them. Orochimaru-sama was the best out of them, he quickly surpassed them in all aspects and they never came close to matching up to him. Although you weren't related by blood, you were the only sibling he considered precious."

"Your name—I don't remember your name. No one does, as I said, Orochimaru-sama made sure of removing you from memory when you betrayed the tribe. But I do remember that you were an astrologer, and a very good one… that explains your interest and talent in that art. And you looked exactly the same…" he suddenly scrutinized her face and a flush crept up her cheeks. "Yes," he looked away and stared straight ahead, lost in thought. "It's the same beautiful face."

Her flush deepened. "Ah, Kimimaro-kun, you looked exactly the same too, right?"

He nodded. "He asked me to look out for you, Orochimaru-sama I mean. That you committed an error, that was partly my fault. I should have guarded you better."

"No!" Tenten shook her head. "You told me… You remember me being really stubborn. That must have been my fault."

"Royalty anywhere is strong-minded, it's a virtue." Kimimaro said.

"I'm not going to do that, you know." Tenten played with his plait. "Betraying the Yamijin… I can't do that."

"………" Kimimaro wasn't looking at her, he touched her fingers, trying to pry them off his plait.

Tenten held fast. "How can I betray the people who protect me? And for the people who are trying to kill me? I… I can't even imagine…"

"………" He continued trying to extract his plait from her grasp.

"Kimimaro-kun, are you listening to me?"

"… Of course I'm listening, Tenten-hime." He met her gaze. Brown eyes blazed into impassive green eyes. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "I'm glad that's how you feel."

Tenten lied down on the couch again, her legs draped off the edge. "I honestly don't understand why you guys are so worried anyway," she grumbled. "I can't see it…" her voice trailed off into a yawn.

"Haku's taking a long time," he glanced sideways at her limp form and stood up. "Lie down properly," he indicated the space he vacated. "I'll get you a glass of water."

She nodded and lifted her legs to the couch. "Thank you."

From beneath her drooping eyelids, she watched him step out of the room. She sank lower into the cushions. She hugged one of them close to her, taking comfort in the feeling of the soft, plump pillow. "I have to make sure… whatever happens… for Kimimaro-kun… Kabuto-san… Haku…" She yawned again.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura's hold upon his arm tightened. In response, he pushed her even more behind him, hiding her from view completely.

"Neji-niisan…" Hinata tugged at the sleeve of her cousin's shirt. He pushed her even more behind him as well.

Sakura and Ino squeezed each other's hand tighter, almost painfully. Hinata wobbled, slouching so that not even the top of her head was visible above Neji's shoulder. Chouji gulped, his eyes fixed on Neji. Shikamaru glanced alternately between Neji, Kiba and Shino though. Kiba's hand was tightly covering Naruto's mouth, and his arms were restraining the irrepressible blond. Shino hadn't moved from his spot, or even flinched.

Cold white eyes wrestled with burning black eyes, both unblinking.

"Neji, Sasuke-kun."

Most everybody flinched at the sound but relaxed when they saw the tall, thin teenager in a green jumpsuit approaching.

"Lee-san!" Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"JrriCK frOOoows!" ("Thick brows!") Naruto's muffled voice came.

Both Neji and Sasuke looked sharply at Rock Lee. "The training grounds are for training, not staring contests," Lee said. "Unless of course, the two of you are testing your rivalry and having a staring contest to determine who is better! Just what were you two doing?"

"Be quiet!" Neji spat.

At the same time, Sasuke hissed: "None of your business!"

Lee crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to be intimidated. "I was just asking. If you don't want to talk about it, then please don't act so hostile. Our seniors are coming."

"Good," Neji said evenly. "Then they can send away these bothersome chuunins."

"Not before sending away your talentless chuunin minions, Hyuuga," Sasuke growled.

Kiba let go of Naruto, trying to jump at Sasuke himself. Naruto stopped him this time. "No, Kiba! Kakashi-sensei and the others might be coming!"

Neji looked from Sasuke to Lee, his low voice was heavy with hate. "It is beneath me, to be surrounded by people such as you, filthy creatures of darkness…"

Lee scowled, but controlled himself. "Neji, don't say—"

"I said quiet, Yamijin!"

"You're as hypocritical a Hikarujin as they come," Sasuke's voice was quiet too, and filled with enmity as well. "A Branch House member as dirty as a Main House member, the Hyuuga must be proud…"

Lee shook his head. "Sasuke-kun, don't talk about such things here—"

"Mind your own damned business, Rock Lee." Sasuke growled. "You may be a jounin, but I am still your leader. You answer to me."

"You had better learn to respect jounins, chuunin." The chakra veins around Neji's white eyes popped. "We're your seniors." He moved into the Juuken stance.

Sasuke's eyes became blood-red and he clutched his left wrist with his right hand. "Self-possessed newbies like you don't deserve respect, Hyuuga." Chakra started to become visible around his left hand.

Before the two could attack each other, Lee stepped between them. "Calm down, please. The senior jounins!"

The warning finally sank in. Chakra nerves relaxed, red eyes became black again, battle stance was dropped and visible chakra faded.

Just in time. "Gai-sensei!" Lee ran ecstatically towards the entrance of the training grounds, towards another jounin who could have passed as the projection of his future self. Maito Gai and Lee ran towards each other and hugged, their dialogue extremely limited. ("Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!") Behind the hugging duo, a few other jounins entered the grounds.

Hatake Kakashi glanced at Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke before sitting on a bench, opening a book entitled _Come Come Violence_,and burying his nose in the said book.

Yuuhi Kurenai shot him a look of disgust. "At least pretend to care about your students." She glanced fleetingly at Sakura.

Sarutobi Asuma lit a cigarette and plunked on the bench next to Kakashi to enjoy it. Shiranui Genma came with his teammate Shizune; her gaze swept across the training grounds before the teammates got into position and had a match using only taijutsu.

_Those two aren't jounin senseis, why don't they train in the senior jounin training grounds? _Neji grunted and decided he didn't care. "We're training, Hinata-sama," Neji walked towards an empty spot in the training ground. She meekly followed him.

Shikamaru relaxed. "I guess we have to practice. Let's wait for Asuma over there, Ino, Chouji."

Kiba and Shino moved away without a word, heading for their sensei, Kurenai. Akamaru followed close to his master's heels. "Hey!" Naruto called after them. "Wait up!"

"Just a minute, you two," Ino said to her teammates. "Sakura…" She looked uneasily at the other girl, not quite able to meet her eye. "About earlier, before those Hikarujin… That is, I'm really—"

"I know." Sakura gave her a genuine smile. Her sea-green eyes sparkled with warmth. "Me too, Ino." She extended her hand at the other girl.

Ino clasped it tightly and shook it. "We can't do this all the time, forehead—I mean, err…" Ino laughed.

Sakura giggled. "I know, Ino-pig." She spotted Sasuke from the corner of her eye, moving towards the edge of the training grounds. "Excuse me, Ino…" She ran after Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stopped but didn't turn around. Sakura went around so she could stand in front of him instead. "Can we train together, Sasuke-kun?"

He looked at her as if she had just said that she was a Hikarujin who was going to bind Orochimaru-sama's soul inside the God of Death's stomach. Then he just walked away without a word.

Sakura bit her lower lip. She jogged towards Ino, who was making her way to where her teammates were standing on the branch of a very huge old tree. "Ino! Ino!"

"Sakura?" Ino looked back at her.

"Er…" Sakura patted her hair awkwardly. "Let's spar for a bit."

"Well…" Ino played with her long ponytail. "I can't…" She looked at where her teammates stood on a tree branch. Their sensei, Asuma, had come over as well and jumped on the branch to join the two boys.

"Ah, okay." Sakura nodded. She looked around. Everybody else was busy training. _And Kakashi-sensei is ignoring us again…_

Her shoulders slumped, she walked towards the row of targets for practice throwing, pulling a few shurikens and kunais from her holster and pouch on the way. _Might as well practice my targeting…_

Hinata's eyes followed the pink-haired girl, aware that the normally perky kunoichi was dejected. _Haruno-san looks sad…_

"Hinata-sama."

"Neji-niisan!" She startled, swiftly looking at her cousin.

"Focus," Neji said, holding his stance perfectly.

"S-Sorry…" Hinata twiddled her fingers.

"Get back into position."

"Y-Yes, Neji-niisan." Hinata opened her palms and placed one low at her side, the other one held out in front. One foot was placed forward as well and her knees were bent for stability. "Ready."

"Go!" The cousins leapt towards each other. Hinata took the offensive, trying to strike at Neji, but her every blow was parried. Neji spotted her make several openings, but didn't attack until he saw a particularly weak opening. "Here!" He struck her arm with two fingers, mimicking the motion of shutting down a tenketsu.

"Ah!" Hinata cried in surprise. "Sorry, Neji-niisan…"

Neji sighed. _I am trying to be patient… but I have known from the beginning that Hinata-sama could never adapt my strong defensive style._

"I'm really sorry…"

Neji opened his mouth to speak, but a yell cut him off: "You can do it Hinata! Kick that smart-ass'…uh, ass!"

Both cousins looked at Naruto who was across the training grounds, waving cheerfully. Neji couldn't help but smirk in amusement. When he looked back at Hinata, he saw that her face was set firmly in determination. "Let's try again," Neji said. They both got into positions. "Go!"

They side-stepped around the area for a few moments, observing each other. _She's waiting for me to attack._ He poised to strike and Hinata countered him. After a few moments of striking, countering and _counter_-countering, Neji tapped her shoulder smartly. _A little bit better._ He nodded at her. _But not enough…_

"Neji!" His sensei, Gai, was waving at him from another part of the training grounds. Beside Gai, Lee was kicking and punching the air. "Come here! You and Lee are sparring!"

"Tsk," Neji frowned. He turned to Hinata. "I'll be gone for two minutes, Hinata-sama. Train by yourself in the meantime."

Hinata nodded silently, still winded from their sparring. She slouched and panted, but straightened up when she heard the brassy voice yelling: "You did well, Hinata! You'll defeat him next time!"

She smiled shyly at the enthusiastic blond. _Thank you, Naruto-kun…_

Naruto gave Hinata a thumbs-up, then turned to Kiba and Shino who were having a match. He really wanted to join the rumble. "Let me!" He jumped in the fray, not heeding Kurenai's warnings.

_"KYAAAA!"_

Sasuke cringed at the ear-splitting yell and scowled darkly. _That idiot._ From his spot in the training grounds, he could see Naruto crawling away from Kiba and Shino, covered both in dog bites and bug bites. _Dumb ass._ Kurenai started yelling at Kakashi for neglecting his unruly pupil, and Kakashi just grinned at her and held up both hands in an appeasing manner. _If Kakashi would spend his time training Naruto instead of reading those dirty books and flirting with Yuuhi-san, then maybe Naruto would have turned out at least civilized. _He looked down at the blond who was now rolling on the ground. _But then again, probably not._

The scowl on the dark young man's face deepened when he saw Naruto get up and run towards where Sakura was practicing with kunais and shurikens. "I need medicine! Medicine!"

Naruto passed right by Hinata, who was murmuring something, holding out a small jar of medical cream at him. Sasuke saw him continuing towards Sakura, crying: "Sakura-chan, heal me!"

Sasuke snorted in a satisfied manner, watching Sakura wave her kunai at the idiot and bashing his head with a fist. Naruto sobbed over-dramatically. However, Sakura peered at the bites Naruto got. Sasuke gritted his teeth when Sakura pulled out the bottle that held her home-made wound solution and handed it to Naruto. The blond idiot cheered and started treating his wounds. Sasuke nearly stomped over to the spot. _That damned idiot Hikarujin! _

He stopped himself though when he caught Neji looking at Naruto. The Hyuuga was steaming, glaring at Naruto. Because Neji was distracted, Lee managed to kick him upside the head and he slammed on the ground, eating grass.Sasuke smirked.

He was about to turn back to his training when he scowled again. Naruto had returned the bottle to Sakura, but he was still hanging around her. Kakashi had approached them and the two teenagers laughed, presumably at something the jounin had said. Sasuke turned away with a huff. _Training. I'm training._ He grabbed the dozen kunais he'd strung through a length of wire. _What kind of Princess consorts with the enemy—ouch!_ A kunai had slipped and cut his finger. He flung down the kunai and stuck his finger in his mouth. _Dammit!_

_I'm not going to ask for Sakura's medicine, not with that stupid blond clinging to her._ He looked around. Shikamaru's team had disappeared to the trees. Lee was still sparring with Neji. _Great, just great._

He heard the rustle of movement. Hyuuga Hinata had walked to the edge of the clearing. Several paces away from him, she sat down at the base of a tree, watching and waiting for her cousin to finish his fight with Lee. _She has medical cream._

Sasuke pulled out the finger from his mouth. It was still bleeding. He wiped it on his shirt. _Stupid._ He looked over at Hinata.

_She's different from most girls. She doesn't go around bugging me. But then again, she has to be. She's the Hyuuga heir after all. _He smirked. _It's a fight to the death._

Hinata cautiously looked over her shoulder. _So Uchiha-san was looking at me!_ She cringed. _I should move away, Neji-niisan told me… It looks like he's wounded… _The brooding teenager was looking at her. Or rather, her hands. Hinata looked down. _Medical cream? So does Uchiha-san want… _She shivered. _Oh no, what should I do?_

* * *

"Water…" Kimimaro entered the sitting-room, a tall glass of ice-cold water in his hand. He walked to the couch Tenten was lying on and looked down.

Tenten was sleeping. She lied on her side, hugging one of the pillows close to her body. Her head and arm rested on the pillow, her fingers splayed upon the smooth surface. The red, fuchsia and pink silks complemented the golden-peach of her skin. The buns that Haku had painstakingly fixed had come undone, her hair ornaments caught beneath the cushions, and her rich brown tresses sprawled around her in waves.

Kimimaro leaned down. A deep flush had settled on her cheeks. _The desert heat._ Sweat glistened on her brow. He held the glass in his other hand, and with his cool hand, wiped her forehead. She stirred slightly at his touch, then relaxed.

"I haven't been gone for five minutes and she falls asleep. My, my." He shook his head. He straightened up and looked down at her again.

_That face… it's exactly the same. Faint images that linger in my memory, traces that the best jutsus haven't been able to erase… that face stands out. Orochimaru-sama was always one for choosing beautiful things. That face. Not the cold beauty of a perfectly sculpted marble statue, but lovely as the desert is lovely. Warm, vibrant, shimmering… ever-changing and most importantly—alive. _He made a 'tsk' sound. _Really now, that's going to get you in trouble, Princess._

"This is why the Hikarujin will never leave you alone, among other things," he reached down and brushed away the hair sticking to her cheeks and neck. "It's that face. Too beautiful for your own good. Orochimaru-sama chose too well."

Haku stood at the doorway quietly, a tray of snacks and drinks in his hands, watching Kimimaro observe Tenten in her sleep. He saw Kimimaro brushing Tenten's hair off her face, and stroking her cheek. The white-haired boy's voice was very low, but Haku could make out what he was saying to the sleeping Princess.

_I sometimes doubt it, but I guess he cares about her in his own way as well._ Haku nodded almost grudgingly. _It's only natural, she was his charge in their past life as well, and he had failed that…_

_I didn't like him much before… he was so cold, even though Tenten-hime would try to befriend him. She even called him with a '-kun'. She had never called me 'Haku-kun', yet he was 'Kimimaro-kun'…_

Haku smiled. _It's okay though. I just accept that Kimimaro-kun is important to Tenten-hime in a way that I never can be. But it's true for me too, I'm important to her in a way Kimimaro-kun isn't. After all… _He walked in the room. _He may be the link to her past, but I am her companion in the present._

Kimimaro turned sharply when he heard Haku enter. Emerald eyes darted from Haku's serenely smiling face, to the tray he was holding. "Tch," Kimimaro rolled his eyes. "Such a domestic. Are you a maid or a bodyguard?"

Haku's smile simply widened. "You say that Kimimaro-kun, but you have something for her too, don't you?"

Kimimaro looked at the glass of water he was holding. He set it down on the table and walked away, leaving the room amidst swishing of his long purple robes.

Chuckling, Haku sat on the pouf beside the couch, placing the tray upon his knees. "Tenten-hime," he nudged her gently. "You can stop pretending to be asleep now."

The girl turned an even deeper shade of red. She slowly opened her eyes and looked sheepishly at Haku, sitting up straight. "I was almost asleep… He came in, and I didn't know! Well, he was talking—I didn't know what… What should I have done?"

"Don't worry about it," Haku offered her a sweet, fruit-filled pastry. Tenten took it and bit, the dusting of powdered sugar staining her lips. He wiped the sugar off with his thumb. "At least we're sure, even though he acts cold, that Kimimaro-kun really is concerned about you."

She smiled brightly at him, and reached up to tug at one of the dark plaits that fell against his cheeks. "I know, Haku."

* * *

Hinata's hands were shaking. The Uchiha survivor's idle dark gaze was still upon the jar of medical cream in her hands. _I think Uchiha-san wants the medicine… but Neji-niisan and Chichiue said…_

_I need something to stop the bleeding, dammit._ Sasuke cradled the hand with the injured finger in his other hand. There was a rushing rustle in the grass, he looked up and saw Sakura running at him.

Sakura had a look of distress on her face. _To stay in one corner with a Hyuuga… and not just any Hyuuga!… What was he thinking?_ "Sasuke-kun!" She yelled sharply. She shot a dirty look at the person running beside her, trying to overtake him.

Neji could feel the strange-haired Yamijin girl glaring at him, but he took no notice. "Hinata-sama!" He reached Hinata and pulled her up from the ground.

"Neji-niisan!" Her white eyes were wide.

"What were you doing?" He muttered. He pulled her by the wrist. "Train." As he led Hinata to the center of the training grounds, he could hear Sakura shouting at Sasuke, sounding almost like a nagging wife.

"What were you thinking?" Sakura screeched. Sasuke ignored her, and turned back to his training. "Sasuke-kun…" She laid a hand on his shoulder, but he jerked it away. "Sasuke-kun!"

He picked up the kunai he had been working on earlier. Sakura noticed a red stain on his pale hand. "You're wounded! You should have told me." She took his hand in her own, and he let her treat his wound. After cleansing it with the solution and wrapping it with a bit of bandage, she said: "Let's go, Sasuke-kun. Kakashi-sensei has a training exercise for us."

"I'm not training with a Hikarujin," Sasuke muttered darkly.

"Come on," Sakura pleaded. "You've been saying that for three years, Sasuke-kun. We can't talk about that when in front of the senseis. Let's go." She laced her fingers through the fingers of his uninjured hand and pulled.

"Don't drag me," he complained, but followed anyway, walking towards the blond Hikarujin and their masked sensei.

**(1) **Bear with me, I love this word. And I think it fits Tenten perfectly. I can't think of any other pretend family name I'd rather use for her.

**Author's Notes again :** Gah, the chapters are turning out longer than I expected! Well there we go, that was extremely Tenten-centric! And somewhat Sakura-centric too. Which is good, because I like the two of them!

**GargoyleSama: **Actually, it's even better for me if you haven't seen 'Sugo'! I have the feeling that my fellow Pinoys might even be avoiding this fic precisely because it's based on that show. (The show is not living up to its premise! Sadness.)  
**animEvivvErz: **Oh, there'll be more alright. As you can see, so many things are rearing up everywhere!  
**The Gandhara: **Well, you got several things right! Naruto and Shino ARE allied with the Hikarujin, therefore allied with the Hyuuga. As for bodyguards… read on! XD Well, you're not the first person who advised me to take unsigned reviews. There have been many… so I decided to go ahead. Still, all the reviews I got are signed. Odd.  
**saishenoyama: **Yes, I'm definitely Pinoy! Thanks for reading!  
**Blooming Cosmo: **Aww, thanks! Well, we're pretty much in the same boat, dear. :waves a Tenten fangirl flag:  
**mitchigirl: **As you can see, it is being continued. ;)  
**Taiyoukai Lady: **Heheheh, I hope I can keep it up too! As you can see, this chapter is even longer!  
**Amaterasu-chan: **Yay, glad you liked it! And really, you don't have to tell me… actually the NejiHina will be more sibling-like, it can just be misconstrued as romance. I'm for NejiTen and NaruHina all the way after all! (And yes, SasuSaku and ShikaIno too!)


	3. Chapter 2: All The Way Home

**Author's Notes: **Well, somebody reviewed through e-mail and pointed out to me that light is 'hikari' not 'hikaru' Actually… yeah, it's supposed to be 'Hikarijin' instead of 'Hikarujin' but the latter looked somewhat stronger and tougher than the former. :sweatdrops: I thought it would be okay, because 'hikaru' is still related to light and brightness (to shine, something along those lines). Does that bother anyone? Should I change it to Hikarijin to make it more literally correct? Also, if you're miffed that this chapter took a while, just take a look at how long it is! Ehe… you do understand, don't you? So take your time reading and take your time reviewing. I don't think it's good for an author to beg, so me, I'm just asking nicely, with a 'please'. :grins: Yup, please review.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all those related stuff don't belong to me.**

**Between Light and Darkness**

**Chapter 2: All The Way Home**

The streets of Konohagakure were bathed in the orange glow of the setting sun. Some of the shopkeepers were packing up, children were waving goodbye to their playmates, and not a few working individuals, including ninjas, were walking easily, on their way home.

Five young chuunins were making their way back to their own homes as well, after a full day of training. A darkly handsome boy led the way, a flower-like girl keeping up beside him. Several paces behind them, a girl with extremely long platinum blond hair was chatting continuously with two boys on either side of her; both the boy with the spiky ponytail and the well-rounded boy unable to get a word in. In contrast to their companion's loudness, the flower-like girl was talking in low tones to the handsome boy.

"Don't do that again, Sasuke-kun." The cherry blossom kunoichi's tone was just a hair away from sounding like a reprimand. "You can't be too hostile towards Naruto, not when Kakashi-sensei is around."

"………"

"Even though the Hatake family is traditionally Yamijin, they haven't been exactly participative in the last few generations. Kakashi-sensei hasn't any alliances except for that with Konoha, like many of the other senseis. He isn't going to make you any allowances." She frowned worriedly. "In the worst case, you'll get a misbehavior report in Hokage-sama's file."

"………"

"Sasuke-kun—"

He jerked his head backwards, to where the platinum blond girl's voice was trailing off, the three other teenagers looking curiously at the quiet pair in front of them. "Hey!" Ino chirped. "What are you two whispering about? You better not be trying to seduce Sasuke-kun, Sakura!"

"Hah, I'm waaaay ahead of you, Ino!" Sakura laughed. To Sasuke, she whispered: "We'll talk about this at home, okay?" He nodded shortly in response.

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji walked faster to catch up with them. Ino elbowed her way in between Sasuke and Sakura, forcing them to step apart. "You're relentless, forehead girl! You already live with him, forcing him to be near you, and you're even clinging to him outside! Give him a break already!"

"Why don't _you_ give it a break, Ino-pig?" Sakura smiled smugly. "As you said, we already live together! There's no way you can come between me and Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke fell back, letting the two bickering girls walk ahead, and walked beside Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Tch. Damn noisy troublesome women," Shikamaru complained.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"It must suck to be almost married to one," Shikamaru said to Sasuke. "And even worse that you have to be actually married to her in the future."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

Chouji just smiled benignly. "Those two, they attract so much attention."

"How can they not?" Shikamaru drawled. "You can hear them a mile away." Sasuke nodded once.

"No, even if they just stand there, all eyes are upon them," Chouji said. As if on cue, the two girls became quiet, nudging each other with an occasional giggle. "All those boys are looking at them."

"Where?" Sasuke demanded, his dark eyes darting at the young men around the street, many immediately looking away, but more still continuing to stare brazenly at both girls, despite the red-and-white paper fan symbol on the pink-haired girl's back.

"What?" Shikamaru was incredulous, his beady eyes casting looks around.

"Don't be so angry you two," Chouji smiled wider.

Sasuke's shoulders tensed. "If those Hikarujins…"

"Relax," Shikamaru told Sasuke, even though he himself was anything but relaxed. "What Chouji's saying is that boys are looking at them because," he grimaced, "they think those two are easy on the eyes."

"What?" Sasuke scowled. "What do you mean, 'easy on the eyes'?"

"Geez," Shikamaru muttered. "And they call you a genius."

A whistle. The five teenagers turned to the sound. Sitting on a stool at Ichiraku was a grinning Morino Idate. "Hey there, cuties!" He waved at the two girls. Sakura and Ino nudged each other and hurried away, laughing and shaking their heads. "Man, so pretty…" Idate followed them with his eyes. "Too bad one of them is already branded."

Sasuke glared at him. Idate felt the hostility and turned, meeting the Uchiha survivor's murderous look with a cheerful smirk. "And a good day to you two, Ouji-chan!"

"………" It seemed that Sasuke was trying to kill the older chuunin by looks alone.

"Don't waste your time with me now," Idate's cocky eyes looked up from beneath his messy dark hair. He jerked his thumb at the direction Sakura had gone with Ino, fan symbol peeking when her hair bounced with each step. "You might lose Oujo-chan."

Sasuke wrenched his eyes away from Idate. Up the road, Sakura was still giggling with Ino, ignoring the calls of a group of teenaged boys hanging around outside a tea house. _I don't know those idiots, but I do recognize that at least half of them are Hikarujins._ He ran up the road, closely followed by Shikamaru and Chouji.

They reached the girls, who were oblivious to the anxiety of their companions. Sakura exclaimed in surprise when Sasuke pulled her towards him by the wrist. At the same time, Shikamaru had grabbed Ino by the back of her shirt.

"Hey!" Ino cried angrily.

"Sasuke-kun, what's going on?" Sakura asked. He ignored her question and dragged her with him up the road.

"See you two tomorrow," Shikamaru said. "We'll take this other road home."

"Aa." Sasuke said, without turning around.

"See you!" Sakura waved at the trio.

Chouji waved back. Shikamaru nodded. Ino waved enthusiastically: "Bye Sakura, Sasuke-kun!" Then she turned to her teammates and screamed: "What's the big idea?"

Sasuke continued pulling Sakura with him. She fidgeted uncomfortably, "Sasuke-kun…"

"Those boys," Sasuke suddenly said. "Are idiots."

Much to his surprise, Sakura laughed. "I know! So many of them think the proper way of meeting and asking out girls is to act like shallow-minded fools." She shook her head and made a face. "Why don't they just try to introduce themselves properly and ask for a date politely? Aaah!"

Sasuke had yanked at her wrist, pulling her close to him. Glowering down at her, he said: "And you'll talk to a Hikarujin who does that?"

Sakura cowered. "I… I mean theoretically—"

"Theoretically, we're to destroy them in any way we can." He turned away and continued dragging her up the road.

"S-Sorry…"

Sasuke led Sakura into the alleys, picking the shortest route back to the Uchiha compound. The moment they stepped into a particularly dark and narrow passage between two large buildings, his neck prickled. He backed against a wall, shielding Sakura, and activated his Sharingan.

"Sasuke-kun…" A finger against her lips silenced her.

Three ninjas appeared at the end of each alley, only their eyes visible from the dark suits they wore. Sasuke startled and Sakura let out a small scream; all the ninjas had white eyes. The veins in their eye area popped.

Sasuke quickly formed several hand seals and hissed: "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A large ball of flame spouted from his mouth and swallowed three of the enemies at one side. Before the flames could die out, Sasuke turned to the three Hyuugas and hurled shurikens at them. Naturally, they all dodged it. However, it did give him time to prepare for a more powerful jutsu.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

Confined to such a narrow space, the dragon-shaped flame caught all of the other three enemies. Sasuke clasped Sakura's wrist and dragged her the other way.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The three ninjas attacked by Goukakyuu no Jutsu were all standing, covered in nothing more than minor burns. They moved into the Juuken stance, with the hand closer to the body clutching a kunai.

Sasuke cursed. _They're all more powerful than I thought._

* * *

Tenten plopped on a cushion on the floor and dropped her elbows on the low table, her chin resting on her hands. She tilted her head and playfully inquired: "What's that?"

On the other side of the table, Haku looked up. He smiled and rolled up the scroll lying on the table, hiding its contents from view.

"Ooh…" She bounced excitedly on her seat, the trademark buns on her head almost bouncing too. "Now you're hiding secrets from me!"

"I have to, Tenten-hime," Haku said. "After all, this…" he indicated the scroll, "is my secret ninja scroll."

Her brown eyes widened, fawn-like. "Secret scroll?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Every ninja must have a secret scroll."

She scrunched her nose in a frown. "I don't have one."

"It's never too late to make one."

"I see…" Tenten's gaze dropped to Haku's secret scroll. "What do secret scrolls usually contain anyway? Instructions for secret jutsus?"

"A lot of times, yes…" Haku took the scroll and inserted it in the folds of his shirt. "But they could also contain the innermost thoughts and feelings of the ninja. Why I know this ninja named Konatsu **(1)**, the only male kunoichi—"

"Hey!" Tenten cried. "What the hell? Kunoichis are female ninjas."

"Well," Haku shrugged. "He was brought up as a kunoichi, and never got used to calling himself otherwise. But he was a man alright, for he loved a certain woman, and loved her strongly. Her name was Ukyo, and he promised to protect her. His secret scroll said: 'I love Ukyo-sama, I love Ukyo-sama, I love Ukyo-sama…'"

A soft smile appeared on Tenten's lips. "I think that's sweet…"

"I think so too." Haku leaned on the table. "Ukyo too, promised to take care of him. So even though he protected her from enemies, in the end, she was the one who saved him instead of the other way around."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Konatsu hadn't had an easy life," Haku explained. "He never felt like he was worth anything, because nobody cared for him. But she did, and that made a lot of difference. Sometimes I think that… they were a lot like we are."

"The two of us? Really?"

"Yes…" His baby-brown eyes looked straight into her deep brown eyes. "Because I am your protector, meant to guard your well-being, but if it hadn't been for you caring for me, maybe I wouldn't have a soul."

_Haku__…_ She grinned, eyes squinted to halt her tears. "Then, does your secret scroll say 'I love Tenten-hime'?"

Haku grinned back. "Maybe."

"And, let me guess… 'I love Zabusa-san'?"

"Maybe."

"And Kimimaro-kun, and Kabuto-san?"

"If I told you," he patted his chest, where the secret scroll was. "Then it wouldn't be a secret anymore."

"Haku!" Tenten placed her hands on her hips. "You're being mean." She stuck her nose in the air. "Hmp. You might have a secret scroll, but I have a secret weapon."

"Really?" Haku said in mock surprise. _It's that kunai she's always playing with, the one with a bead of glass in its handle. She never told me where she got the bead, maybe that's the secret part of it._

Tenten pulled out a kunai from the holster on her thigh. The kunai was very impractical, as the ring on its handle was blocked by a bead made of a glass-like material, with a small, vibrant desert rose preserved inside it. "You have no idea what this kunai can do, Haku." She tossed it in the air, light glanced off the bead and reflected multiple colors for an instant, before she caught it easily.

"Of course, you've never used it in battle after all."

"I'm saving it for the right time."

"Pray, tell me what it can do then?"

She tossed the kunai in the air again, the light flashing a miniature rainbow through the bead, and caught it, with the blade flat on her palm. "This kunai can…" a swift twist and she held it by the handle, "shatter the defenses of a tortured soul."

* * *

"Aaah!" Sakura cried as she dodged, the kunai one of the Hyuugas held narrowly missing her.

_Dammit_ Sasuke had his hands full fighting the three ninjas that survived his fireball, that he didn't notice the other three moving in to attack Sakura. The Karyuu Endan hit them hard, but not hard enough. _They're all chuunin-level at least!_

He swiftly formed several hand seals. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Two shadow clones appeared, each jumped over one group of enemies, distracting them from the real Sasuke who was caught in the middle with Sakura.

Shadow clones weren't meant to be matched against Hyuugas in a taijutsu battle. So both his clones cried out: "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" just as Sasuke picked up Sakura and ran up the wall. The enemy ninjas were caught between two of the flaming dragons.

_"AAAAGH!"_

Sasuke watched from above the wall, still holding Sakura. The flames died out. Two of the ninjas were down, but the other four had crater-like formations around their feet.

_Kaiten_ Sasuke frowned. _This is serious._

His shadow clones were promptly disposed of by two Juuken blows. The four ninjas ran up the wall, kunais raised, all targeting Sakura.

Sasuke set her down on her feet, waiting for her to stick her soles to the wall. "Run!"

"But—"

"RUN!"

Sakura ran up the wall. Sasuke pulled out three fuuma shurikens and strung wire through them with one swift motion. "Soufuushan no Tachi!" He hurled the shurikens at the Hyuugas. They dodged but Sasuke pulled back the shurikens and with the wire, managed to bind three of them together. The remaining one continued his advance.

"Shit!" Sasuke hissed when the enemy ran right past, ignoring him, running towards Sakura. The ninja tossed a lasso of wire and caught Sakura, pulling her off the wall and towards his waiting kunai. Sasuke released the three ninjas he'd caught and made a grab for the ninja who caught Sakura. All of them plummeted to the ground.

Bound as she was, Sakura landed with a thud. "Aah!"

Sasuke winced when he heard Sakura's cry of pain. He quickly pushed her out of the way when one of the ninjas swiped a kunai at her. _They're so intent to wound her with those kunais! Why?_

Another Hyuuga brought down his kunai, aiming for Sakura's shoulder. Sasuke quickly blocked it with his arm, the kunai blocked by his armguard.

"Sasuke-kun!" Two of the enemies jumped at Sasuke from behind, taking advantage of the opening.

Sasuke turned too late. _Dammit_

"Shousen Jutsu!"

Sasuke watched in disbelief when Sakura swiftly struck both ninjas at several points of their bodies, both her hands covered with chakra. They both fell to the ground, helpless. _It's like their muscles were torn._ His eyes widened as he looked at the twitching enemies. "What's that jutsu?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

He recovered and turned to the two remaining enemies. Their impatience getting the best of them, they both rashly rushed towards Sakura. Sasuke caught one of them in a kick and was about to punch the other one, when suddenly—

_"Dynamic Entry!"_

The Hyuuga was promptly kicked in the face by a green jumpsuited teenager and crashed against a wall. Lee landed on his feet and flashed them a blinding smile. "Alright there, Sakura-hime, Sasuke-kun?"

"Lee-san!" Sakura cried in relief. "Thank goodness…" The chakra in her hands faded.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"Well, I was running laps when I heard my beloved cherry blossom scream," he gestured at Sakura who smiled faintly. "I did promise to protect her with my life, so here I am."

"I'm her protector," Sasuke spat at Lee.

"Yes," Lee nodded. He looked around at the fallen enemies. "I can see that." Lee's head dropped regretfully and he sobbed in an overly dramatic manner. "You are truly great, Sasuke-kun! You always beat me at protecting the lovely Sakura-hime! Maybe I should make you my rival, instead of Hyuuga Nej—"

"Don't say that name!" Sasuke growled. Lee started at the venom in his voice then looked around at the unconscious Hyuugas.

"I understand," the older boy said. "Only… Sasuke-kun, don't kill them."

_I don't think they were trying to kill Sakura…_ Sasuke glanced at the enemies. _However, they'll be sent again and…_ He clenched his fist and reached for his holster.

Sakura touched his shoulder gently. "Sasuke-kun…" He looked at her over his shoulder. She gave him a sweet but tired smile, her sea-green eyes beseeching. "Please… let's go home."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, then looked at the enemies. He nodded. He held her by the wrist and started to lead her out of the alley.

"I'll come with you," Lee offered.

"No." Sasuke said.

"It will be safer—"

"No."

"Don't you think—"

"No." His voice had a very final tone to it.

"Alright." Lee bowed at the retreating pair. "Please take care."

"Thank you, Lee-san." Sakura said softly, before she and Sasuke reached the exit of the alley and she was pulled out of sight.

* * *

"Next time, I'll kick that bastard's ass!" Naruto yelled, uppercutting the air. He stomped down the street, looking very confident indeed.

"G-Good luck, Naruto-kun," Hinata murmured, playing with her fingers. "You'll do better next time."

"You can bet I will, Hinata!" Naruto promised, grinning broadly at her. A smile lit up the Hyuuga heiress' face.

"Hah," came a snort from behind Hinata and Naruto.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around. "What are you snorting about, Kiba?" He waved his fist in a threatening manner.

Kiba stopped in front of Naruto. His dog, Akamaru, sat and looked warily at the blond who seemed to be challenging his master. Shino, who was walking beside Kiba, stopped as well, silently watching the two other boys.

"Because you always say that, but you never manage to defeat that Uchiha bastard anyway!" Kiba sneered.

Hinata paused and looked worriedly at Naruto and Kiba who had butted heads with each other, gritting their teeth.

"Grr…" Veins popped in Naruto's forehead as he tried to push back Kiba.

"Rrr…" Kiba growled, pushing back just as fiercely.

"Ruff!" Akamaru stood up and poised to pounce.

"Stop it, you two."

Hinata and Shino both looked at Neji who had finally stopped walking. He had his back to them and was almost a block away, but there was no doubt he could see the tussle.

Naruto stuck out his lip and howled: "But Neji, Kiba was saying—"

"The truth." Neji interrupted.

Kiba made a triumphant noise and pushed Naruto away. Akamaru barked happily. The blond's shoulders slumped and he looked at Neji's back with wet, blue eyes. "U-waah—Neji!"

"Neji-niisan…" Hinata murmured.

"You always make promises to beat Uchiha, but you never manage to beat him anyway," Neji said. "You try to surpass him, but it's all just talk. You go after that strange-haired Yamijin bride of his, but she looks down at you. You make yourself look like a fool and you destroy the name of the Hikarujin."

Naruto dropped his gaze on the ground. Hinata's face was sad, and she touched Naruto's shoulder in a consoling manner.

Kiba frowned at Naruto. Akamaru whined. Kiba turned to Neji and said: "C'mon Neji, there's no need to say things like that…" His voice trailed off when Shino tapped his shoulder in a restraining fashion.

"Sorry, Neji," Naruto said quietly.

"Naruto…" Neji's low voice was barely above a whisper. "You know that most people are… they are not willing to place their faith in you, even those among our tribe are… Us here, we… we have given you our trust, so…"

"Yes, Neji." Naruto nodded. "I'll… I'll try my best. Seriously."

"That's the spirit!" Kiba cried, pumping a fist in the air. He punched Naruto's shoulder none-too-gently. "Then you'll beat that Uchiha bastard! That is, if I don't beat him first!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto yelled back, his blue eyes blazing, a grin on his face once more. "I'll definitely beat him! And then I'll beat you!"

"Hah, you wish!" Kiba stuck out his tongue at Naruto, who blew a raspberry in retaliation.

Neji continued walking down the road, Hinata following him, smiling with relief as she listened to the bickering of the two boys walking behind her. Shino fell in step beside the two loudmouths, not joining in their chatter.

"Well, this is my street!" Kiba said. "You three take care of yourselves now. Let's go, Shino, you pass by this way!"

"Ruff!" Akamaru barked.

"Neji. Naruto, Hinata-hime." Shino nodded at them and followed Kiba and Akamaru who had turned right at the intersection.

Neji nodded at them and Hinata waved her goodbye. Naruto yelled loudly: "Bye, you two! Don't get your butts kicked on the way!"

"Hah!" Kiba yelled back. "That's my line!"

Naruto walked beside the cousins, Hinata in between him and Neji. He decided to treat the two to an extremely detailed anecdote of his ordeal at Ichiraku Ramen the other day.

"… And so I didn't know what to choose. The beef ramen smelled so good, its soup shimmering with the fat from the beef, and I knew the beef was tender, and would tear into chunks the moment I sink my teeth into it, its flavor having just a hint of sweetness…"

Hinata listened attentively to Naruto, nodding encouragingly, but Neji wasn't as patient and he tuned out the other boy. _It's practically the same story every day. He'd say that he didn't know which kind of ramen to order, and he'd enumerate the kinds that particularly struck his fancy and then he'd describe them in great detail. Then he'd say which kind, or kinds, he picked and he would describe in even greater detail how he ate them. _Neji sighed. _That kid never eats anything else. Seriously, somebody should teach him a thing or two about taste._

While his cousin and his friend talked, he activated his Byakugan. He scanned the surrounding area, swiveling his head slightly to see everything. _Nothing suspicious, but…_ His eyes shifted to the girl beside him. _Things have been quiet. Too quiet. They haven't tried to ambush us in months. It's almost routine for there to be an attempt on Hinata-sama's life about once every month._

_I can't let my guard down…_ Neji looked around again. _I'm Hinata-sama's protector… as long as I'm here, I won't let any of those Yamijin cause any harm to her, not even the smallest scratch…_

"—And that was the best miso ramen I've ever had!" Naruto declared, finishing his tale. Hinata smiled at him. "Well, I'm at home already!" He pointed at the dull-looking apartment building at the side of the street. "See you tomorrow—" the hand he was waving energetically dropped to his side when he saw the chakra veins around Neji's wary eyes. "Neji?"

Hinata turned to her cousin. "Neji-niisan?..."

Neji shook his head, but didn't deactivate his Byakugan.

"Neji," Naruto prodded. "What's wrong?"

The older boy shook his head again. "Nothing."

"Neji!" Naruto cried. Concern clouded his blue eyes and he looked down at Hinata. Then he looked at Neji resolutely. "I'll walk you guys home."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata looked puzzled.

"There's no need," Neji insisted, but Naruto was not to be convinced.

"I'll walk you guys home." Naruto said again.

"Naruto…" Neji tried to stare him down. Naruto stared back, mouth set in a hard line. "Alright then."

With Hinata in between them, Neji and Naruto walked to the Hyuuga palace compound.

* * *

"That one, with the peachy-pink glow, it's your Star, right, Tenten-hime?" Haku peered at Tenten's face. "The Star of Earthbound Emptiness, is it?"

"Yes," she nodded, not taking her eyes off the sphere of light. The countless glowing pinpricks casted an ethereal glow upon her face, the golden-peach flush washed out by the pale tones of the light.

"And this one," Haku indicated a point with a lilac-tinted twinkle. "Is Kimimaro-kun?"

"That's right. Earthbound Rotation."

"I forgot which one is mine," Haku said sheepishly.

Tenten looked at him with mirthful incredulity. "Really now!" When he nodded, she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you're not joking, huh?" With her kunai, she pointed at a pinprick which had an ice-blue glow. "The Star of Earthbound Peace." She smiled. "How appropriate."

The two of them were sitting on the thickly-carpeted floor of the luxurious bedroom of the biggest apartment in the palace, aptly called the Princess Chambers. Sitting with them on the floor were various tools and texts the Astrologer Princess used for her craft. Most prominent was an instrument that emitted a sphere of light. Tenten continued gazing at the sphere, a look of contentment on her face. Haku stared at the sphere.

Tenten called it the Celestial Sphere. Apparently, it was a model of the stars in the heavens (as seen from the earth), perfectly replicating their colors, positions and movements. It was projected from a much smaller sphere of crystal (the Astrologer's Crystal) cradled by an intricately crafted metal stand. When an astrologer molded his or her chakra into the instrument, the chakra was molded into pinpricks of light that represented the stars and other heavenly bodies.

_Sometimes, I can't even differentiate one star from the other. I just know what those stars are called. How she makes sense of that confusing ball of light…_ Haku shook his head. _It's rather wonderful, in a very bewildering way. They don't call her the Astrologer Princess for nothing._ "It's confusing."

"Not really," Tenten said. She twirled the kunai in her hand, the lights of the sphere dancing on the glass bead in a very dazzling way. "Every movement means something, and also the portion of the sky they are seen. Like our Stars…" She pointed with her kunai.

"So close together," Haku said.

"Yes," Tenten said. "Also, the Astrologer's Crystal works with the chakra of the Astrologer using it, so that the points that show up especially bright… they are the stars that are connected to the Astrologer's star."

"So that's why your star is so bright." Haku looked at the sphere. "Tenten-hime, this is very bright," he gestured at an electric-blue point.

"Ah, yes. The Star of the Axis of Earth. It moves with no concern for those around it, as all the bodies bound to Earth move around it." Tenten had a look of disdain. "Look at this." The tip of her kunai touched a reddish-pink glow near the electric-blue one. "Because the Star of Heavenly Prison revolves around the Axis of Earth, she has no choice but to move with it."

"She?" Haku raised an eyebrow. "Because it's pink?"

"Umm… no. I don't know, I just feel that it's the star of a girl."

"This one too, is bright." Haku pointed. "It's almost as bright as yours!"

"Oh…" Tenten bit her lip when her eyes landed upon the star with a light that shone a pure white. "That's the Star of the Gates to Heaven."

"An augury of light!" Haku startled and looked at Tenten, baby-brown eyes wide. "Then that means—"

"Yes, it's the star of a Hikarujin." Tenten said quietly. She touched both points at once, and very thin threads of light appeared on the sphere. "The paths will tangle…"

The two of them fell silent.

Then in a very lively voice, Haku said: "Well, let's get this cleaned this up, shall we?" He indicated the mess of books, scrolls and instruments on Tenten's floor. "It should be about time for dinner." He reached for the bell rope beside the four-poster bed but Tenten stopped him.

"Don't call Amira," Tenten said. "I don't like letting anyone else touch my equipment." She started tidying up, stuffing her equipment in a large chest of drawers.

Haku watched her for a moment before saying: "So the maids can't touch them… but… how about me, can I help you?"

She gave him a small smile. "Of course you can."

Haku gathered books and scrolls in his arms and placed them neatly in a drawer. He was about to get more when he saw Tenten looking out the glass doors that led to the balcony. "What is it, Tenten-hime?"

"Horses," Tenten said. "They just came over that large dune, very close to the fortress, and approaching fast." She pressed her nose against the glass. "I see a white horse."

"Visitors?" Haku speculated.

Tenten shrugged. "Maybe, but that's unlikely." She turned back to her equipment.

It took them a while to put away the equipment, as Haku insisted upon sorting them and arranging them neatly. When they finally finished, they left the bedroom. They stepped into the lounging room when the door on the other side flew open with a bang.

"Kimimaro-kun?" Both of them looked questioningly at the white-haired boy.

Emerald eyes shifted from Tenten to Haku. "What are you doing here?" Kimimaro demanded, glaring at Haku.

"I was with Tenten-hime," he waved his hand towards the bedchamber.

They had been acquainted with the normally impassive boy long enough to be able to read minute changes in his countenance. The way Kimimaro's shoulders tensed and the flash in his green eyes told them he was going to explode.

"WHY WERE YOU WITH HER?" Kimimaro roared.

Tenten and Haku winced. The dark-haired boy opened his mouth to speak but Tenten nudged him. "Kimimaro-kun," she said. "Haku was just keeping me company."

Kimimaro turned to Tenten, distress evident in his green eyes. "Yes, Tenten-hime, but you have your maids-in-waiting for that."

She pouted. "I prefer Haku…"

"I know," Kimimaro said. "Just that… not in the Princess Chambers. There are many sitting rooms in the palace proper… or there are the gardens, or…" he paused, then continued in a calmer manner: "You can't have his company in your chambers, especially not in your bedchamber. It's just… It's just not right."

Tenten nodded in acquiescence, but Haku pointed out: "But you too, you're in her apartment. And you were going to her bedroom."

Kimimaro squared his shoulders and glared at Haku. "I was merely going to call her."

"Why were you going to call me?" Tenten asked, before an argument could break out.

"Kabuto-sensei is here," Kimimaro said. "And he has visitors over for dinner."

Tenten and Haku exchanged surprised looks. They all walked to the main sitting hall, Tenten flanked by the two boys. The silver-haired, bespectacled Kabuto was sitting on one of the two loveseats on either side of the center table. Three unfamiliar people sat on the sofa in front of the table.

"Tenten-hime!" Kabuto stood up and bowed. "Kimimaro-kun, Haku-kun… good, you're all here now."

With dainty movements, Tenten sat on the empty loveseat, her hands lying composed on her lap. Kimimaro and Haku sat on the poufs on either side of the seat.

"Please stand up," Kabuto told the strangers. "I will introduce you to our beloved princess."

The only girl in the group, one with mustard-colored hair pulled into unruly pigtails, snorted. _How undignified._ Tenten delicately wrinkled her nose in distaste. "What if we don't want to?" The stranger girl said in a coarse voice.

Tenten bristled. _I don't like her!_

"You will stand up," Kabuto said in pleasant tones, the lenses of his glasses glinting in an unwholesome manner.

"Sorry, my sister doesn't like being ordered around," the guy in a black costume and red face paint said. "Actually, that runs in the family."

Haku's hands moved to the first seal of his attack. Kimimaro extended his hand and a long blade of bone shot out from it, stopping short at the base of the black-clothed guy's throat. "You'll stand up for Tenten-hime."

The smallest person in the strange group, a boy with red hair, looked at Kimimaro, as if sizing him up. Kimimaro stared right back.

The boy stood up, much to the surprise of his comrades. "Gaara?" The girl gaped. The other guy had a look of total disbelief. Kimimaro withdrew his sword and Haku relaxed.

"Stand up, you two." The red-haired boy, Gaara, said. His comrades, though they were bigger and looked older than him, complied.

"Good." Kabuto smiled benignly. He pushed the glasses up his nose. "Now, Sand nins, this is Tenten-hime, lovely princess to the noble people of the Yamijin." He gestured at Tenten, who nodded slightly. "And those two young men beside her are her loyal protectors, Kimimaro-kun and Haku-kun." Haku smiled, but Kimimaro just stared. "Tenten-hime, Haku-kun, Kimimaro-kun… these are the children of Sunagakure's Yondaime Kazekage."

"This is the eldest, Temari-kun." The girl lifted her chin haughtily. Tenten fixed her a look of utter disdain. "The second child is Kankurou-kun." The black-suited guy with red face paint raised a hand in greeting. "And this," Kabuto gestured at the red-haired boy in the middle. "This is Gaara-kun." Gaara just stared coolly at Kimimaro, who returned the look.

"As you know, we Yamijin have a long-standing secret alliance with the Sand," Kabuto said.

Kimimaro rolled his eyes. "Sunagakure was founded by members of the Yamijin who ran away during the last big war." Temari and Kankurou glared at him, but he ignored them.

Well, yes…" Kabuto nodded. "Anyway, Kazekage-sama, in a gesture of friendship, sent his own children to be of service. They will fight for us. In the meantime, they will stay here in the palace, and help defend Tenten-hime."

Tenten started. _More guards?__ People to defend me? Or to ensure that I stay here?…_ She looked down at the floor.

Kimimaro shook his head vehemently. "No."

Haku nodded. "I agree with Kimimaro-kun. This can't be."

"Why?" Kabuto asked.

"We're Tenten-hime's protectors," Haku said. Kimimaro nodded. "We don't need anyone else."

_Do they really think Haku and Kimimaro-kun aren't enough? _Tenten looked alternately at the two boys on either side of her.

"I think you don't understand," Kabuto said, in a voice used for addressing very young children. "These were the council's orders."

_The council…_ Tenten touched her lip. _Those who inherited Orochimaru-sama's will… is this what my brother wishes for me?_

"No." Kimimaro said.

"The situation—"

"No."

_No, don't argue anymore…_ Tenten closed her eyes.

"Hey!" Temari cried. "Pretty boy, it's not like we want to—"

Kimimaro had pressed his bone blade against her throat. "Don't talk to me."

"Hey!" Kankurou protested, poised to attack. Haku had his hands in a seal again. Gaara just stood there, looking bored.

_Stop!_ Tenten stood up.

"Please!" She stomped her foot imperiously. Everyone looked at her. "Kimimaro-kun, please put away your sword." The boy did as he was told, and Temari backed away, not wanting to be targeted again. "Haku, please." The other boy lowered his hands. "It was very generous of Yondaime Kazekage-sama to send Temari, Kankurou and Gaara to help us. Don't be rude. At least, show respect for the Tribal Council. Kabuto-san's just following their orders." She turned to Kabuto. "Isn't that right, Kabuto-san?"

The bespectacled young man nodded. "Exactly, Tenten-hime."

"They can stay here," Tenten looked at the Sand nins. "But I'm sure that Haku and Kimimaro-kun are the only companions I need."

"And I must tell you that Temari, Kankurou and Gaara have a mission different from yours, and they will often find themselves away from the fortress." Kabuto smiled. "They're not here to take Tenten-hime away from you. So please, Kimimaro-kun, Haku-kun. Let's not be so hot-headed, okay?"

"Hn," Kimimaro grunted.

"Okay," Haku said brightly. "Temari-kun, Kankurou-kun and Gaara-kun will be joining us for dinner, right?"

"Yes," Kabuto said. "I think we should go to the dining room right now." He gestured for Tenten to lead the way, so she walked, Kimimaro and Haku right beside her.

"Did you come on horses?" Haku asked the siblings.

"Yeah," Kankurou replied.

"That's right," Kabuto interjected. "Gaara-kun has a white horse. You want to see it later, don't you, Tenten-hime?"

"Yes," Tenten murmured. She looked over her shoulder at the boy named Gaara. His pale blue-green eyes looked startling against his red hair. _Such tormented eyes…_ She clutched at her holster, her knuckles turning white. _Perhaps…_ She shook her head. _No, impossible…_

* * *

Many of the houses had been boarded up and badly needed maintenance, left in neglect. The others remained in use, clean, but sparse, decorated only by symbols of red and white paper fans. None of their original residents remained. They were now inhabited only by the ninjas meant to follow and protect the sole inheritor of the entire compound and the girl intended to stay by his side; a young master and mistress to a ghost clan.

Said young mistress walked beside the stoic young master, trying not to think of the history behind the silence of the Uchiha compound. Their light footsteps resonated in the still night air as they proceeded through the dreary streets, made to look even more desolate by the faint, cold glow of the rising crescent moon. The pale light washed out the bright pink shade of her hair, making it look as gray as the rest of the surroundings. She could see eerie-looking shadows out of the corner of her eye, and her hand reached for the dark-haired boy, but hesitated, before falling limply to her side. They finally reached the center of the compound, the flight of one hundred steps that led up to the Uchiha Palace. They climbed, unhurried.

Three figures were waiting just outside the door of the palace. They all straightened up just as the pair appeared at the end of the palace path and walked to the front doors.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-sama, Sakura-hime," Dosu Kinuta said in an almost mechanical voice, bowing.

"Good afternoon, Dosu." Sakura nodded at him.

Dosu nudged his companions, a spiky-haired boy with a sour face and a scowling girl whose black hair almost reached the floor. "Zaku, Kin."

"Welcome back," the girl, Kin, muttered as she bowed. Zaku grunted and bowed as well. Sakura nodded in greeting, but Sasuke ignored all of them.

"Dinner is ready," Dosu said. Sasuke walked right past him, followed by Sakura, and the three other ninjas shuffled after them. Sasuke led the silent walk to the dining area. The elegant halls and walkways had the same spirit of dreariness as the rest of the empty compound, the only other presence being the quiet servants who did their best to stay out of the way.

_There was a time when the palace bustled with life…_ Sakura looked sadly at the courtyard, which still looked cheerless despite the many bright paper lanterns strung around it. _It wasn't so much the number of people, or the appearance… it's almost the same, but the feeling… it's different…_

The dining hall was done in a very traditional style. Long, low tables of shiny black wood were lined in rows, their sides lined with red cushions. Tatami covered the entire floor. It was huge, as it had accommodated the entire clan, when there was still a clan.

Today, only five places were set up, two in the head family's table, and the others in the table at its left.

"So, Kabuto-san hasn't come back yet?" Sakura asked.

"Not yet," Dosu replied. "He did say he'll be gone for at least a week."

"What about Anko-san?"

"Anko-sempai said she'll be with the other senior jounins," Dosu answered. "They have a meeting, and she might not be back until tomorrow."

"I see." Sakura dropped her gaze to her feet. _It's too… quiet, without Anko-san…_

Sasuke took his place at the end of the head family's table, Sakura at his right, and Dosu, Kin and Zaku took their places in the other table.

Without preamble, Sasuke picked up a riceball and bit into it. He also helped himself to a whole fresh tomato.

Sakura surveyed the food on the table and suppressed a sigh. _Riceballs__, rice, raw vegetables, miso soup, shrimp tempura. So… basic. When I don't leave instructions on what to cook, the cooks will almost always serve the same things. Sasuke never cares about the food… _"Itadakimasu," Sakura murmured quietly and broke her chopsticks. She piled tempura on her plate and broke the tails off them. She poured some sauce into a tiny bowl. She swapped the food-filled plate with Sasuke's empty plate.

When he finished his riceball and tomato, he broke his chopsticks and ate the tempura. Sakura had helped herself to some tempura and vegetables, but they were mostly uneaten. She pushed them around her plate, occasionally taking small bites.

Sasuke scooped miso soup into his bowl, and drank it straight from the bowl. "Sasuke-kun." He looked warily at Sakura. _Is this going to be a lecture about table manners?_ "About Kakashi-sensei and Naruto…"

He finished his soup and set down his bowl beside hers. "I know," he said, picking up another riceball. "I shouldn't have lost my temper. It won't happen again."

"You said that the last time," Sakura murmured. "You can't seem to help going overboard even if they're just training exercises."

"………"

"You shouldn't be beating up Naruto too hard."

"I said it won't happen again."

Sakura looked down at her half-eaten food. "Alright."

"………"

"That's…" Sakura almost protested when Sasuke picked up her bowl by mistake. _That's mine…_ He filled it with miso soup and plunked it down in front of her. Sakura blinked.

Sasuke stood up and left the dining hall, eating his riceball. Sakura quickly drank her soup. _I don't want to be left with them…_ She glanced at the trio sitting on the other table. She ate two pieces of tempura and stood up. "Dosu."

"Yes, Sakura-hime?"

"Please tell Misha to send tea and cakes to my room."

"Yes, Sakura-hime." When Sakura had stepped out of the dining room, Dosu rolled his eyes. _Brats, both of them._

* * *

"You're home!" Shizune exclaimed when Neji and Hinata stepped through the front doors of the Hyuuga Palace. She ushered them inside, leading them through the huge halls. "Hiashi-sama is in the north wing sitting room. You'll have dinner there."

"Shizune-san," Neji looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Don't the senior jounins have a meeting?"

"Ah, that…" Shizune scratched her head. "Well you see, I'm… I'm excused. Sandaime Hokage-sama excused me from the meeting."

_Strange…_Neji glanced at her dubiously, then looked away. _But it's none of my concern._

"We're here," Hinata said softly when they entered the sitting room.

Hiashi-sama sat on a cushion at the head of a short, low table. Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi, sat at his left. Neji, Hinata and Shizune all bowed.

"Good evening, Chichiue." Hinata murmured.

"Good evening, Hiashi-sama." Neji greeted.

"Good evening, Hiashi-sama." Shizune echoed.

"Good evening," Hiashi nodded.

Hanabi stood up and bowed. "Good evening, Neesan, Neji-niisan, Shizune-san."

"Shizune-san," Hiashi said. "I would like to speak with my daughters and my nephew in private."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." Shizune bowed and exited, sliding the door shut after her.

Hinata sat at her father's right and Neji sat beside her. Hanabi poured both of them some tea. "Dinner will be in a while," Hanabi said when she noticed Neji's eyes wandering around the tea table surreptitiously. "Chichiue wants to talk to us first."

Neji nodded and turned expectantly to his uncle. Hiashi cleared his throat. "As you know, the tribal council will be held less than two weeks from now. I would like to remind you to prepare for it. Be especially presentable, as this council will be a little different from others."

"How so, Hiashi-sama?" Neji inquired.

"These were not supposed to be discussed before the council," Hiashi said. "They are top-secret information. But I think I should give you a brief account."

The younger Hyuugas exchanged tense looks. Hanabi frowned. "Chichiue, what is it?"

"As you know, history states that the ancient Yamijin leader might be resurrected after a thousand years. If he is resurrected, he means to stir the war into the same intensity it had from a thousand years ago, before he and Tsunade-sama died." Hiashi cracked his knuckles. "A war that is unlike any other…"

Neji's eyes narrowed. _Hiashi-sama__ never cracks his knuckles. What is going on?_

"That time is now, Orochimaru-sama's resurrection draws near. And the person that will resurrect him, the Gift, might have already been found."

Hinata drew her breath sharply. Just as Hiashi was about to continue, Neji started at a minute noise outside the door.

_Shtick! _Neji promptly flung a kunai that tore right through the paper paneling of the door. All four of them scrambled to their feet and ran outside.

The kunai was embedded on the wall across the hall. Neji cursed under his breath. _We were careless!_ He pulled it out. One side of the blade was stained with blood.

Hinata trembled. Hanabi looked around fiercely and yelled: "Show yourself!"

Hiashi patted his daughters' shoulders. "Do not shout, Hanabi." To Hinata, he said: "I am sure that it was just a servant. It must have been scared of Neji. Do not worry."

But the look he gave Neji said otherwise. Neji nodded slightly. _I will find out who it was._

* * *

"Kin!" Sakura screeched.

One of the double sliding doors of the Mistress' Apartment flung open and the pink-haired girl stomped out, green eyes livid.

The door across the hall slid open and Sasuke leaned against the doorframe. "… What is it now?"

The girl stood in the hallway, pink hair sticking out in all directions, and clad haphazardly in a yukata, one sleeve falling off to expose the strap of her chemise. "Sasuke-kun!" Tears welled in her lower lashes. "My ivory jewelry box is missing!"

The dark-haired boy snorted in disgust and shut the door of the Master's Apartment. Sakura's tears dropped on the corridor floor. "KIN!" She screamed again.

Dosu, Kin and Zaku appeared at the end of the hall. They walked towards Sakura, their heavy footsteps thudding on the wooden flooring.

"What is it, Sakura-hime?" Dosu inquired in a carefully controlled voice.

"Where is that ivory box?" Sakura cried, green eyes accusing the girl, Kin.

The perpetual scowl on Kin's face darkened. "What box?" She spat.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Sakura yelled. More tears fell. "Don't you dare pretend!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kin yelled.

"Give back that box!"

"Why is it that when you lose something you always accuse Kin?" Zaku challenged.

"Because they always turn up with her, that's why!" Sakura retorted. Tears now rolled freely down her cheeks.

"Tch!" Zaku looked away, annoyed by her tears.

"Don't cry," Dosu said. "It will turn up."

"With her!" Sakura pointed at Kin.

Dosu muttered in exasperation, turning to Kin. "Open your pack."

"What?" Kin yelled.

"What?" Zaku yelled as well. "You're supposed to be on our side, not with those spoiled brats…"

"I'm not on anyone's side," Dosu lied. _Geez__, I just want this stupid bitch to shut up already. _"Open that belt bag, Kin."

Grudgingly, the girl unzipped the huge belt bag around her waist. A finely-crafted white jewelry box was inside.

Sakura snatched it. "See!" She opened the box and pulled out the trays, looking at the deepest layer. _It's there, thank Kami!_ She gasped with relief, closing the jewelry box. Then she turned to Kin. "Don't you ever touch my things again!"

Before Kin could retort, Sasuke's door slid open. His dark eyes were furious and he looked directly at Kin. "Yes. Don't you ever touch Sakura's things again."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"I hate all the shouting and yelling and crying. If this happens again, I'll hang the three of you. Don't annoy me." The door slid shut.

Kin smirked. "Glad to know the Prince cares so much for you, Sakura-hime."

Sakura ran to her room and quickly shut the door. She fell to her knees and buried her face in the sleeves of her robe, quickly soaking the silk with tears.

_I am so sick of this place!_ She looked up in despair, sending out her prayer at the elaborate, hand-painted mural on the ceiling, the patterns of bamboos and flowers blurring as her eyes filled with tears again. _If I stay any longer in the __Uchiha__Palace__, I'll, I'll…_ She buried her face in her sleeves again, and she cried. After her sobs died down, she stood up, threw down her robe and walked across the sitting room, the box cradled in her hands.

She opened the door to her bedroom and stumbled in. She fell on all fours and crawled on the tatami, pushing the box in front of her. Finally reaching her futon, Sakura collapsed unto it, clutching the box close to herself.

She opened the box and removed all the trays. At the bottom layer was a simple necklace, a crystal held in place by two beads and strung through a simple black cord. She picked it up.

_I should have been wearing this, keeping it with me all the time. It's too dangerous even to hide it, knowing the companions we have in this house…_ She shuddered. Quickly, she put the necklace on, tucking it under her chemise, the crystal nestled between her breasts.

_I don't want to be here… Please take me away…_

The prayer died on her lips as she fell asleep.

* * *

_'You're unhappy…'_

_She nodded. "Yes." She shivered. It was very cold. She hugged herself, trying to warm herself. "I don't like it here."_

_'I'm sorry.' The voice was mournful. 'I should never have left you there alone.'_

_She shook her head. "It's not your fault."_

_'It is.' A pause. 'Please try to smile at least, my little cherry blossom princess. Sadness doesn't become you.'_

_'It will be better. I promise.'_

Sakura woke up with a start. _A dream?_

She clutched her chest, and felt the coldness of the crystal pendant on her skin. _It's here._

She looked around the room. It was dark. _Who turned off the lights? I didn't do that, did I?_ But a stream of soft light fell upon her, through the open window, and a wind blew into the room.

_That's why it was so cold…_ Sakura crawled out of bed and took a step towards the window but then she heard a sound from outside it.

_Fwoosh_

She froze, her wide green eyes staring at the faint fingers of light stretching across the deep scarlet of the dawn sky. _What was that?_ She could hear her heart thudding in her ears and she had goosebumps all over her skin. She took another step towards the window.

_'Don't get up when you hear strange noises in the night.'_

She jumped back unto her futon and under the covers, crawling into a ball and huddling the blankets close to her. She squeezed her eyes firmly shut. _That's right, don't get up when you hear strange noises. Just go back to sleep, go back to sleep…_

Repeating the mantra over and over in her head, her eyelids eventually became heavy and fluttered shut.

_'Just go back to sleep.'_

**(1) **Yes, it's a Ranma 1/2 reference.

**Author's Notes again :** I am hoping that this trend of chapters getting longer won't last, or else I'd have to take a longer time between updates. But there we go, more character interaction in Konohagakure, showing how matters stand between the two tribes. There was also an appearance by Astrologer!Tenten (which is based upon canon!). I know I've been focusing on the Yamijin more than the Hikarujin, but don't fret, this is temporary. When I manage to move the characters to their proper places, it will be more balanced.

Oh, one more thing, I know many are waiting for several things (like the moment that Neji and Tenten will finally meet), but I would just ask all of you to be patient, I will take a while before going into that. As tempting it may be to push Tenten back to Konohagakure in an instant, I'd rather take my time setting up things properly. The last thing I want is for you readers to feel cheated, with me cramming down certain things down your throat without developing them even a bit. Because even though a lot of things in this chapter don't seem necessary now, believe me, they are.

Well, review please, especially if you're interested in seeing more.

**animEvivvErz** Thank you. Characters are actually my favorite part of stories and story-writing. **HimeHikari** Yes, NejiTen does rule. **driretlenj17:** Oh my… is that a challenge? (Saying it's not cliché _so far_.) :winks: Well, I'm not the type to back out of a challenge! **Amaterasu-chan** Well, I would write more, if I had all the time! Unfortunately, I don't. Anyway, yes, Astrologer!Tenten is actually canon after all, and 'make' Tenten strong? I don't have to—she's strong, I'll just have to show that! **Jays Arravan:** Thank you. As for the Akatsuki question—I shouldn't spoil my own story, now should I? Heheh. **FireDragonBL** Yes, the Aburames are part of the Hikarujin. **babykitty2270:** Thank you, I love those ships too, so I'll definitely write for them! **raiden**** no onna:** Thanks, hope you read on. **The Gandhara:** Well, timeskips do that… and well uh, it's really meant to be confusing now, but do read on! **Byakugan**** VS Sharingan:** Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **Tenshi**** no Hana-chan:** Ah, SasuSaku isn't SasuSaku without the issues and problems and seeming uncaring. I hate fanfics that suddenly jump into fluffy romance—development counts! Good things come to those who wait, hehe! **scorpion05:** Oh, you know I can't answer anything! You'll have to read on! **pink-writer:** Well, I'm glad you're as excited as I am! There are lots of things I have planned out for this fic! **Taiyoukai**** Lady:** Yes, thanks, and you keep on reading, okay? **yas** Yassy! XD I know you're into SasuSaku… so at least they're in the same place already in this fic, unlike the other pair (NejiTen). **saishenoyama** Well, all I have to say is read on to see what happens! The relationships here are going to have angles all around and will be heart-wrenching! **YingYang-chan** Oh no, you misunderstood—Sasuke could be a little jealous, but Neji was definitely not, he was angry that a Hikarujin (Naruto, who is also his friend) was being friendly to a Yamijin (who just happens to be Sakura). NejiSaku is on my no-no list. **some**** random person:** Well, just read on. Tenten is going to start moving in the future. **Sakura-Girl 2005:** Thanks, do read on. **XxUchiha**** SakuraxX:** My, you sound excited. **KaiKaiCutie**Here's the update, please review. **Little Minamino: **Why thank you, happy reading! **Nica**** Yarra: **Well, thanks for reading and I appreciate that you noticed details like that!


	4. Chapter 3: Secret Scrolls, Hidden Skills

**Author's Notes: **Okay, okay. I know this is extremely late. But mind you, that is because I was busy with classes _and_ spreading the love for my Naruto fandoms in a different way (has been cosplaying). XD You can take a peek into it, if you want, provided you can get over the horrible indoor lighting (journal link in my profile).

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all those related stuff don't belong to me.**

**Between Light and Darkness**

**Chapter 3: Secret Scrolls, Hidden Skills**

Hyuuga Hiashi stood at the edge of the south wing courtyard of the Hyuuga Palace, his stance regal, both hands resting lightly upon the polished wood staff pushed against the ground. His white eyes darted around, hawk-like, watching his eldest daughter and his nephew. Both were dressed in the traditional Hyuuga training outfit, black full-body suits, and they were having a match in the center of the dirt and grass square. Walkways and halls surrounded the courtyard but it was roofless and the late morning sun beat heavily upon the fighters.

Beside him, his other daughter, Hanabi, was also wearing a black suit, waiting for her turn to spar. She exclaimed in regret: "So close!" A few other Hyuugas who were watching behind them made similar noises.

Hinata's palm had brushed past Neji's side again, hitting the padded pillar behind him, the Hyuuga genius completely dodging the blow that Hinata had tried to trap him into. With several quick steps, Neji had escaped from between Hinata and huge pillar, catching her from behind.

"Here!" Neji pushed against her back and Hinata stumbled against the pillar.

Hiashi clenched his fists. "Neji, do not make her any allowances! She will not improve if you keep coddling her!"

The small crowd behind him buzzed. Hanabi looked at them over her shoulder, quickly silencing them.

The young man frowned. "Hiashi-sama…"

"Hinata feels the same way," Hiashi said. "Do you not, Hinata?"

The girl was leaning against the pillar and she was breathing heavily, but she nodded. "I… I want Neji-niisan to fight me seriously, Chichiue."

Neji nodded. "As you wish, Hiashi-sama."

The Head of the Hyuuga nodded and the match continued. Hanabi tugged the sleeve of Hiashi's yukata. "What is it, Hanabi?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the other young Hyuugas.

"Chichiue, Neesan can't defeat him right now," Hanabi whispered. She glanced at the courtyard. Neji had taken the extreme offensive, his hands striking in rapid succession. Hinata stepped back slightly with every blow, barely parrying them. She was getting pushed towards the edge of the courtyard and couldn't counter, despite how Neji made several small openings. "She couldn't beat him when he was going easy on her, there's no way she can fight Neji-niisan evenly." She looked again. Hinata was so busy blocking Neji's strikes to her upper-body. _He'd catch her from below._

"I know that Hanabi," Hiashi said, watching as Neji dropped low to the ground and with a sweeping kick, threw Hinata off her feet.

"Ack!" Hinata cried, falling on the dirt with a painful thud.

"Ouch!" A girl behind Hiashi and Hanabi gasped, and the people around her winced.

Hanabi frowned. "Then why—"

"Because at least, she will be defeated while Neji is at least making an effort, instead of falling when he's not even trying." He indicated the sparring cousins.

Hinata managed to roll out of the way as Neji quickly brought down his hand in a chopping motion, and she escaped narrowly. With a back roll, she was on her feet and quickly shifted into attacking stance. "Haaaah!" She ran towards Neji.

A strike towards his chest was parried and he struck at her shoulder, making her stumble backwards. She dodged when he made a straight blow and tried to hit him again, but he parried. Neji struck at her stomach, and she bent from the force and the pain, and he caught her under the chin, throwing her back again, her arms flailing, leaving her utterly defenseless.

"Kyaah!" Neji made several quick strikes, every blow landing perfectly. Hinata collapsed unto her back.

"It's a pity Hinata-sama can't do Kaiten yet," somebody behind Hiashi whispered.

"Yes. That's supposed to be an exclusive move of our House, the absolute defensive move that is the secret weapon of the Hikarujin, but…"

Hiashi and Hanabi both glared at the small crowd behind them. The crowd visibly drew back, intimidated. Hiashi turned back to the courtyard. "Hinata is the Heir of the Hyuuga. She's a true Hikarujin, make no mistake about it."

"Y-Yes, Hiashi-sama," came the voices behind them.

Neji had heard the comment too and was glaring at the crowd. He didn't notice Hinata standing up, pulling out several kunais and throwing them at him, their paths curved. He noticed and dodged too late, one of the kunai hitting him squarely on the back.

"Ugh!" He stumbled. Everyone gasped, including Hanabi and Hinata.

"Neji-niisan!" Hanabi cried.

"N-N-Neji-niisan!" Hinata croaked. She ran to his side and helped him sit on the ground.

Hiashi knitted his brows. _Even the Hyuuga genius has a blind spot._

Behind him, people were nudging each other and whispering. ("So he does have that inborn weakness after all…" "He seems so invincible though…" "The Byakugan is still the Byakugan…")

Hinata was trembling. "N-Ne-Ne-ji-n-nii…" He had his back to her. She saw his hand reach behind him and pull out the kunai. Blood trickled out from the wound. Hinata screamed and scrambled away, covering her face with her hands and falling on her knees.

Neji turned to her. "Hinata-sama… don't…"

The Hyuugas flinched. Hanabi bounced on her feet, at a loss at what to do. Hiashi closed his eyes and sighed. _Hinata_… _she had been protected so completely by the Hikarujin and the Hyuuga, Neji especially, that she had never been wounded even once. To her, the sight of blood is a foreign and frightening thing…_

Hinata was gasping, still covering her eyes. _I wounded Neji-niisan, I wounded Neji-niisan, I wounded Neji-niisan… there is blood… I saw blood…_

"Hinata-sama…"

She peered from between her fingers and her eyes filled with tears. Neji was gazing at her with concern. _I… I am so useless! I injured Neji-niisan but he is still the one worried about me._ Roughly, she swiped her arm across her eyes. _I must…_

Neji's eyes widened when she stood up and approached him, fumbling with her back pouch as she did. _Hinata-sama_… _what are you doing?_ She kneeled beside him, holding a wad of gauze.

Steeling herself, she pulled his suit down, off his upper body to expose his back. Trying not to look directly at the wound, she mopped up the blood with the gauze. From her back pouch she produced a jar of thick herbal paste for stab wounds. She applied the paste generously on his wound and carefully dressed it, wrapping the bandage around his body to secure the poultice.

Hanabi sighed with relief. Hiashi almost smiled.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama." Neji murmured.

"I… I, I… I'm so sorry…" Hinata said in a trembling voice. "The kunais were supposed to be a diversion… and, and—"

Neji shook his head. "It's alright, you did well."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Neji-niisan…"

He gently wiped away the tear. "Don't cry…" He smiled warmly at her.

"Hinata-sama makes those medicines herself," one of the Hyuugas standing behind Hiashi said.

Another one nodded in approval. "The future leader of the Hyuuga Clan and the Hikarujin must display healing abilities, Tsunade-sama was a renowned medical ninja after all."

"Hinata is a true Hikarujin, as I said," Hiashi declared. He motioned for Hanabi to go to the center of the courtyard. "Take Neji's place, Hanabi."

* * *

A bun of dark-brown hair peeked from the edge of the archway. Slowly, a dark-brown fringe and the side of a peach-flushed face appeared, and then brown eyes peered out—

"Tenten-hime!"

She started, frozen with her head tilted, peering out the archway. Haku had his back pressed against the wall on the other side, Kimimaro beside him. Both had loose white desert cloaks over their gis and hakamas to shield them from the sun burning upon the open-air courtyard.

Haku shook a finger at her face, grinning naughtily. "Caught you."

Kimimaro glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Go back to the inner halls, Tenten-hime." He turned his gaze to the courtyard, observing the Sand nins. He felt Tenten glaring at him and he added belatedly: "Please."

"But I'm so bored," Tenten complained. "And both of you are here…"

"We're keeping watch," Haku told her in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Keeping watch?" Her eyebrows shot up incredulously.

"Go back to the inner halls," Kimimaro said again. She glared again. "Please."

"I think I like it here fine," Tenten said stubbornly, walking out the archway and sitting on the steps that led down to the courtyard.

"Really?" Haku grinned wryly. "You look very uncomfortable to me." He looked pointedly at the bangs plastered to her moist forehead and her kimono, which clung to her sweaty body, the light silk material not doing anything to keep her cool.

"I'm fine," Tenten insisted, starting to look a little angry.

"It's too hot here, that it's even affecting your temper." Kimimaro said matter-of-factly. "Just go back inside," before she could glare he added, "please."

Tenten ignored him and looked out at the courtyard. The Yamijin Palace was designed to regulate the inner halls temperature; an outer ring of halls was built inside the fortress, inside that a ring of courtyards—both shielded the main building from the weather outside.

It was especially hot today, the sun's blazing heat unbearable, but the Sand nins seemed to have no problem with it. Loose hooded cloaks serving as their only protection, they sat on the benches and prepared their weapons and ate. _They look like they're alright with sitting there… or maybe it's also Haku and Kimimaro-kun's hostility that keeps them away from the inner halls._ "Shouldn't we invite them inside?" Tenten asked.

"They're fine," Kimimaro said. Haku nodded in agreement.

"What is it with the two of you?" Tenten demanded. "Ever since they came here, the two of you have acted so unfriendly towards them! You don't have to like them but at least be civil!" She stood up and started walking down the steps, but Kimimaro clutched at the butterfly bow of her obi and at the same time, Haku grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let go!" She wrenched her wrist away from Haku, then glowered at Kimimaro from over her shoulder. "If you ruin that, I'll make you retie it." He immediately released his hold.

"Don't talk to them." The white-haired boy said in monotone.

"I'll talk to whoever I please," Tenten declared.

"I don't think they're the best choice for friends, Tenten-hime," Haku said gently.

"Who are you to say that?" Tenten cried. She glanced at the Sand nins. _They look like they need friends… okay, so that blond girl is unpleasant, but still… and that red-haired boy, those eyes…_

"I don't trust them," Haku murmured.

She rolled her eyes. "You didn't trust Kimimaro-kun either!" Haku smiled sheepishly at Kimimaro, who just stared at him blankly.

"That was different," Haku said.

"Oh really?" Tenten crossed her arms over her chest. She stomped up the stairs. When she reached the top, she turned around and looked down at the two boys. "Fine then, I won't talk to them. I just thought that they look like they haven't had an easy life, and maybe I can make a difference by caring, maybe it would help save somebody…" She threw Haku a dirty look. His baby-brown eyes widened, devastated when her words registered their meaning, and he reached out for her but she lifted her skirts and ran inside the main building.

"Tenten-hime!" Haku called and started running up the steps, but Kimimaro caught him by his cloak. "Don't stop me, Kimimaro-kun."

The other boy shook his head. "She's too angry right now. She might skewer you with her kunais and katanas."

"I don't care," Haku pulled at his cloak but Kimimaro refused to let go. "Kimimaro-kun!" He made a frustrated noise, then he unclasped his cloak and ran up the steps and into the building. "Tenten-hime! Tenten-hime!"

"… Geez." Kimimaro let Haku's cloak fall to the ground and he turned back to the Sand nins.

* * *

The private training ground at the back of the Hokage Tower was in a wide open-air square in the center of the Hokage's residence. The four sides were surrounded by halls and walkways, hiding the square completely from everybody outside the house.

Sandaime Hokage sat on top of a short and squat padded pillar (usually used for punching and kicking drills) near the edge of the square, and puffed on his pipe as he watched two kunoichis training in the center of the grounds. The beautiful woman was dressed in her own clothes; a red dress and black fishnet shirt with white sashes, but the plain dark-green yukata the flower-like girl wore was ill-fitting, and free of the famous fan symbol present on all her clothes.

"To be able to crumble rock, the chakra must be distributed in a much finer manner," Yuuhi Kurenai explained. "So it's much more difficult than merely cracking it into pieces. Distributing the chakra even finer can turn the rock to powder." She indicated the boulder in front of her and punched it.

_Thud! Fiiissssh…_ Dust exploded from the boulder and it didn't just crumble, but rather, sank to the ground as fine powder.

"Wow…" Sakura blinked her wide sea-green eyes in disbelief. _Kurenai-sensei is amazing… she is strong, beautiful, skillful… what a great kunoichi…_

Kurenai lifted a smaller rock on top of a flat boulder. "Try it with this small rock first."

"Yes!" The younger kunoichi pulled on her short black leather gloves, concentrated chakra into her fist and punched. The rock cracked into several pieces. She clenched her fist, eyes squeezed shut in frustration. _Chakra control… I always thought I was good but it can always be improved…_

A hand touched her shoulder in a comforting manner. She looked up. Kurenai was smiling at her. "Don't be disheartened, Sakura. This takes time to master. That you are already able to tear apart hill-sized rocks after less than three years of training is already beyond genius."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Okay, Sensei. I'll do my best!" She turned her attention to the other rocks lined up in the training area and started punching them one by one, trying to crumble them.

Kurenai walked towards Sandaime and jumped on the pillar beside his. He puffed out smoke then asked: "Training is going well, I presume?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kurenai nodded respectfully. "After the strength and chakra control drills, I'll be teaching her a new genjutsu. We'll eat a late lunch before Shizune takes over for medical jutsu training."

"Haruno Sakura," Sandaime nodded in an approving manner. He tapped the ashes off his pipe and tucked it in his belt. "She used to be a kunoichi with no special traits, aside from academic smarts and good chakra control. I am glad I asked you and Shizune to secretly give her instruction. She has grown enormously and continues to learn at a rapid pace."

"Yes," Kurenai regarded the younger kunoichi with pride. "Sakura had always had excellent chakra control and an affinity for genjutsu, but she didn't have anybody to teach her to tap that potential." She wrinkled her nose. "Kakashi is too busy with that Uchiha Sasuke."

"It is understandable. Sasuke is the last of a noble clan with extraordinary powers. Kakashi knows this power, as he possesses it as well. Aside from that, Uchiha Sasuke is burdened with problems and responsibilities no child should be made to handle. It is natural for him to want to take the Uchiha survivor under his wing." Sandaime said.

Kurenai made clucking sounds, shaking her head regretfully. "That boy certainly has issues. It pains me knowing that Sakura is bound to him, he doesn't treat her very well. I sincerely hope that Kakashi would make a difference, even if it does take his attention away from his other students."

"It's just as well. Kakashi couldn't have taught Sakura the skills you taught her. Having you and Shizune supervise her training ensures that no one else would know that Sakura comes here for training, especially not Sasuke, or his people."

A pleased smirk found its way unto the kunoichi's beautiful face. "All he knows is that she's training in medical jutsu, and learning at an average pace. Imagine what Uchiha Sasuke's reaction would be when he finds out the princess is Special Jounin level already, what with her monstrous strength, chakra control, genjutsu and medical skills."

Sandaime's face darkened. "Let's hope we'll never have to find out."

Kurenai's face turned serious and she nodded. _You're definitely one of the strongest kunoichis of your generation, Sakura. But strength enough to stand against an entire noble tribe… can anyone ever have that?_

"Sensei, I-I… have finished!" Sakura yelled from the center of the grounds, her voice broken by pants. She waved her hands, her gloves stained by the dust from the rocks.

"Good!" Kurenai jumped off the pillar and reappeared beside Sakura.

"I haven't been able to crumble them yet…" Sakura admitted.

"You'll get better," Kurenai promised.

Sakura smiled brightly, glowing with the feeling of accomplishment. She wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her glove, leaving a streak of dust across her forehead. "By the way, Sensei, can you please tell Sensei (Kurenai knew she meant Shizune) that I can't attend training today?"

"Why?" Kurenai asked.

"I told Zaku and Kin that I'll be shopping, that was what I told them before I left the compound," Sakura explained. "I have to come back with some things, to prove that I really did go, instead of going… somewhere else…"

"There'll be no need to skip training." Kurenai and Sakura turned to the hoarse, but authoritative voice. Sandaime was walking towards them. "I'll send Konohamaru to the marketplace to pick up your shopping for you."

"Konohamaru-chan?" Sakura shifted her weight from foot to foot uneasily. "He won't like it, would he?"

"I'll make it a mission," Sandaime said. "Now, why don't you start your genjutsu training now?"

Kurenai and Sakura both saluted. "Yes, Hokage-sama!"

* * *

Tenten ran through the palace corridors, randomly turning or climbing stairs, ignoring the apologies of servants when she bumped into them, her light footfalls barely making the slightest noise.

_Haku_… _and Kimimaro-kun… _She scowled darkly, swiftly turning into a corner and colliding with a maid.

"Ack!" The maid cried, the tea tray she was holding crashing to the ground. The silver tea set clattered noisily on the marble, the dark tea staining the polished tiles and hem of her long kimono. "I'm so sorry… Please forgive me, Princess…"

While Tenten would normally apologize and smile on such an occasion, the scowl on her face remained this time, terrifying the poor servant. Tenten noticed two cups on the floor. "Is the tea for Haku and Kimimaro-kun?"

"Y-Yes," the maid stuttered, her trembling hands trying to tidy the mess as quickly as possible. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, I'll just-just… I'll make them some more—"

"Don't!" Tenten cried.

"Huh?" The maid's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Don't make them anymore tea. Don't bring them any refreshments." She picked up her skirts again and ran off, as the maid murmured an obedient 'yes'. _Let them be thirsty! _Tenten fumed. _They tell me to go back to the inner halls? Then they go back to the inner halls too!_

She turned left into a narrow passage and ran up a spiral staircase. After a few minutes, she had slowed down, trudging up the steps. _Oh no, I've gone to a tower!_ After what seemed to be a very long time, she reached the top and opened a small door which opened to a large, circular room. It looked familiar.

"This is Kimimaro-kun's room!" She exclaimed. Unlike the usual sumptuous rooms of the Yamijin Palace, his room was sparsely furnished, and in a way that didn't match the marble and stone of the palace at all. Tatami covered the floor, the simple furniture was of white wood, tall wooden dividers sectioned the room and a futon was in the center of the room.

She tapped her silk-slippered foot as she thought. _I am seized by the very childish urge to make a mess in here._ She walked around the room, her eyes wandering over the things neatly arranged in the bare room. The door of his closet was slightly ajar, the simple but elegant clothes he usually wore hung or folded inside. Gis, hakamas, yukatas and formal kimonos—usually in purple or blue or black. She walked to a low table, made of the same white wood as the rest of the furniture. A small black lacquered box held the hair ties for his plaits.

She walked to a section blocked off by dividers. Shelves lined the walls, scrolls of all sizes piled upon them. His kunais and shurikens were laid out on a table. She stopped in front of a large wooden chest. It was just a big, plain box of white wood, nothing out of the ordinary, but… _I tried opening this before, but he wouldn't let me._ She looked around furtively. _Of course no one is looking. Oh well, it's his fault that he's obsessing over Kazekage-sama's children instead of guarding me._ "Kimimaro-kun, I'm opening your box now… No answer? Well then!" She threw open the lid and her eyes widened with alarm when she heard the sound of several wires tripped.

_Whoosh!_

"Iyaah!" She quickly whipped out two scrolls from her holsters and they unfurled in the air, twisting, blocking the kunais that shot towards her from the box. When she deflected the last kunai, she heard another wire trip. _Kami-sama!_ Tenten's eyes widened when smoke bombs popped out of the box.

_Bang!_ She coughed violently… her eyes watered and her lungs burned from the acrid, purple-colored smoke. _Poison… _Tenten realized, collapsing on the ground. _Antidote…_ She reached into her holster and pulled out the small bottle of clear liquid—the strongest cleansing formula of the Yamijin. She swallowed the contents. Her breathing eased and she stumbled out the cloud of smoke.

_It doesn't look like it's going to clear up…_ The heavy smoke simply hung in the air. Tenten took out from her holster a blank scroll, a calligraphy brush, and ink. She wrote several symbols on the scroll, leaving the center of the paper blank and surrounded by a sealing diagram. Then she formed several hand seals and cried: "Dokubutsu Fuuin no Jutsu! **(1)**"

A shimmering black vapor with a sickly-sweet smell rose from the symbols on the scroll. It surrounded the poisonous cloud and swallowed it, the vapor pouring into the sealing diagram and staying there, a dark patch on the paper.

She struggled to stand up on her shaking knees. _Kami-sama_… She shivered. _Those were some traps… I wonder why…_ She walked to the chest. A black scroll was inside.

_All that for a scroll._ _Why would Kimimaro-kun… _Before she could stop herself, she reached down for the scroll. The instant it brushed her fingers a rush sounded in her ears, the ebb and flow of energies that had been restrained for a thousand years. _What's this?_ She picked up the scroll. "Chi?" She read aloud, fingering the symbol for 'Earth', written in black ink upon its white binding.

_Could this be… Kimimaro-kun's secret scroll? Then I shouldn't… I mustn't… Why can't I seem to stop myself? _With trembling hands, she pulled the scroll from its binding and unfurled it in one motion.

As the scroll waved in the air, she could see symbols, written in white ink upon the black paper. And at the center, a sealing diagram surrounded a shining circle of peachy-pink light. Something trapped with the same type of sealing method she had just used seconds ago.

She raised the scroll closer to her eyes. The fine symbols in very straight rows seemed to be a narrative but she didn't read it, she fixed her eyes to the larger symbols beneath the sealing diagram. Two identical kanji, both reading 'Heaven'.

_Tenten._ Her heart thudded in her ears. "My true name… it _is_ Tenten… I—" She raised a hand, brought it down to the pink light and cried. "KAIIN! **(2)**"

* * *

"Jijii…" Konohamaru muttered, walking in the sitting room and towards the cushion where his grandfather was sitting. His teammates, Moegi and Udon, followed him, all of them carrying shopping bags.

"Ah, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon." Sandaime smiled fondly. He quickly tucked away the pipe he was puffing.

"Mission completed," Konohamaru muttered, his tone a bit resentful.

"Good, good…" Sandaime turned to the other side of the room where Shizune and Sakura sat around a table, practicing cell reconstruction techniques on an injured rabbit. "Sakura, the genins have come back with your shopping. Why don't you check the items?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Sakura walked to where the Hokage and the genins were. The younger ninjas opened the bags.

"Kaku obi," Konohamaru pointed. "And black inner robe."

"It's perfect!" Sakura exclaimed, picking up the belt. Blue patterns were embroidered on the stiff black fabric. "Did you pick it, Konohamaru-chan?"

"I did, Sakura-neechan!" Moegi raised her hand. She pointed inside her bag. "I picked your obi and obi-jime too!"

"It's so pretty!" Sakura gasped, sincerely awestruck. The obi was fuchsia on one side and golden on the other, and had a liquid shine. She picked up the obi-jime. It was a braided cord, each section a different shade of pink. "Moegi, you have very good taste, just like me!" She winked at the little girl.

Moegi blushed and bounced on her feet. "Of course, Sempai!"

"I have the chocolates, Sakura-neechan…" Udon murmured, opening his bag. "And your chopsticks…" He reached inside his vest and pulled out a thin black box.

"They look good as new…" Sakura said happily, when she had opened the box. She smiled at the genins. "Thanks a lot, Udon-chan, Moegi-chan, Konohamaru-chan."

"It was a mission," Konohamaru mumbled, scuffing his toes at the floor. _I hate stupid missions…_ He sulked. _And this Neechan…_ _I don't like her!_

"Go back to your training," Sandaime told Sakura, who went back to Shizune.

A servant came by with tea and cookies. Konohamaru and his friends plopped on the tatami beside Sandaime and had tea. Moegi and Udon ate and chatted cheerfully with Sandaime, but Konohamaru sulked and crumbled his cookies in the tea. Sandaime didn't call his attention though, and waited until the boy exploded at him.

"Jijii!" Konohamaru yelled suddenly. Moegi and Udon blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst. Sandaime calmly looked at his angry grandson. "Why do you keep giving us stupid missions, Jijii?" Konohamaru demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Konohamaru-chan!" Moegi placed a hand on his shoulder, but he refused to be placated.

"Whenever that Neechan needs to go shopping you always make us go for her!"

Sandaime eyed his grandson. "Do you hate Sakura?"

"No… not really." Konohamaru said. "It's just that, everyone else gets to do better missions… and Sakura-neechan is always mean to Naruto-niichan…"

"Oh…" Sandaime took out his pipe and placed it between his teeth, but didn't light it. "I told you about that, Sakura has no choice with that matter. Sakura is one of the Yamijin, and a very important person to them—a princess, the future bride of their leader. Naruto is one of the Hikarujin. She has to keep her distance."

"We're all from Konoha, but they're fighting," Konohamaru huffed. "I think it's stupid."

Sandaime laughed. "I think it's stupid too. And many people are starting to think that way, turning their backs to such tribal alliances. Many of the jounins, like me, are loyal only to Konoha. Shodai built the village when he ended the Great War, in an effort to stop their fighting all together. Nidaime continued his efforts and now I'm continuing those efforts. To people who don't know what's going on, Konohagakure seems relatively peaceful. We have to keep up appearances, or else other villages will take advantage of our weakness."

Konohamaru looked down at his tea and crumbled more cookies in it. "They're stupid… to fight…"

"Yes," Sandaime sighed. "And what's worst is that some people are caught right in the center of the conflict through no fault of their own. People like Sakura…"

"You're saying that it's not Sakura-neechan's fault?" Konohamaru asked.

"It's not her fault. It's not Naruto's fault either, or Hinata's fault, Kiba's or Shino's fault, the Ino-Shika-Cho kids' fault…" He sipped his tea. "It's not even Sasuke's fault and Neji's fault…"

"But Neji-niichan and Sasuke-niichan are always fighting!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"True. But they've been conditioned to act that way…" He stirred his cup, watching the tea swirl. _Soon, they will grow beyond the stage of petty fights—and then what? Both have been trained to be the perfect ninjas… only one could stop the other…_

"Hokage-sama."

Sandaime looked up. Shizune and Sakura were smiling down at him. "Hokage-sama," Sakura said again. "I'm done with my training for today. I'm leaving now. Thank you for all your help." She bowed.

"Alright, don't forget to show up for the next training session." Sandaime pointed at a shelf near the door. "Your clothes are over there. Just leave Kurenai's yukata with the servants when you take a bath."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Sakura picked up the red yukata with the fan symbol on its back. Then, the two kunoichis bowed.

"Bye Sakura-neechan, Shizune-neechan!" Moegi waved. Shizune and Sakura smiled at Moegi and the other genins, then walked out of the sitting room.

* * *

"KAIIN!"

The seal broke and the peachy-pink light burst from the scroll and filled the room. Tenten's eyes were frozen open as a thousand images barraged her, a thousand memories struck her mind, the force of a thousand years pressing down upon her…

_(Flash)_

"_So, you don't have a family?" The handsome young man asked as he combed her hair, carefully untangling the long dark waves. _

_She nodded._

"_Would you like to have a family?"_

_She nodded again._

_The man arranged her hair into two buns. He must have been pleased with her appearance for he smiled, his pale face brightening. "You're a very pretty little girl. And I can feel that you are a child with extraordinary talent. You'll be my sister. Call me Orochimaru-niisan. Or maybe Aniki. And I'll call you…"_

"_Tenten!" She cried._

_Orochimaru frowned, tilting his head, his long black hair spilling over his eyes. "That wouldn't do. That name would be written with two symbols for 'heaven'… it is connected with omens of light."_

"_Tenten!" She insisted._

_He sighed and pushed his silky hair off his face. "Alright then," he picked her up, setting her on his knees. "I guess that's the name you've learned to answer to."_

_(Flash)_

_She ran to the great hall, lifting the skirts of her kimono off the floor. She had dressed in her new gown, every layer was pure silk, and her obi and her head were heavy with ornaments, but she ignored the discomfort and ran. Her dear older brother had returned from his journey and was in the Great Hall of the palace, waiting for her!_

"_Niisama!" She threw her arms around his neck exuberantly. He spun her in a circle before setting her down on her feet._

"_Tenten, there is somebody I will introduce to you."_

"_Who is it?" She asked excitedly._

_Orochimaru beckoned at somebody behind him and a boy stepped into view, wearing a pale lilac yukata and plaits on either side of his shoulder-length white hair. His emerald green eyes looked blankly at her. Orochimaru patted the boy's shoulder. "This is Kimimaro-kun. He's eight years old, but he's very strong." He held her hand and brought her closer to the boy. "He'll protect you with his life." He turned to the boy. "She's my little sister, the Princess of the Yamijin. You'll protect her, won't you, Kimimaro-kun?"_

_Kimimaro bowed. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama."_

_She smiled warmly at him and held out her hand. He looked at it as if were an alien object. She grabbed his hand and shook it. "I'm Tenten, nice meeting you, Kimimaro-kun."_

_He nodded solemnly. "I'll protect you, Tenten-hime."_

_(Flash)_

"_Kya!" She cried when she was pushed against the wall. "Kimimaro-kun…"_

_The young man held her by the shoulders and his green eyes were burning. She flushed. "What are you—"_

"_Don't wander from the palace again."_

"_What?"_

"_You are not to leave without me!" His fingers dug into her shoulders. She gasped. He loosened his grip on her. "Do you understand?"_

"_But I was just taking a walk—"_

"_Tenten-hime!" He cried. "You're not a child anymore, you're sixteen years old. Behave accordingly. You can't leave the palace unguarded, it's too dangerous, if the Hikarujin see you—"_

"_But if I don't draw my weapons and show that I have no intention of—"_

"_They'll kill you!" He yelled. "No… they won't kill you, but it will be worse than death." He shuddered. "They say they don't want to stain their hands with blood, so they'll leave you in a helpless state… leave you to die by yourself. They don't have any souls… they don't have any mercy…"_

"_But…" Tenten ventured, "our army fights them too, and attacks to kill—"_

"_They started it!" Kimimaro cried. "We're just defending ourselves from those hypocrites!"_

"_Kimimaro-kun…"_

"_Please… please be careful. If something happens to you, I…" he sighed and turned away from her._

_(Flash)_

_There was a rustle from the trees ahead and the sound a galloping horse. "Nawaki-sama!" A white horse emerged from among the trees. It stopped, and its rider dismounted, and ran towards her. Or rather, towards the little boy beside her._

"_Niisan!" Nawaki cried, taking a couple of steps forward, but not letting go of her hand._

"_Niisan?" Tenten asked the little boy. His hair was spiky, and the color of honey, and his cheeks had a ruddy glow on them. She looked at the young man, at his pale skin, at the long silky black hair streaming down his back, and his strange white eyes. They looked nothing alike._

"_Nawaki-sama," the young man knelt in front of Nawaki, regarding the little boy sternly. "Your sister is very worried about you. I told you not to wander from the camp. The forest is too dangerous—"_

"_But I'm alright!" The little boy interrupted. "Neechan saved me from the scary animals! You should have seen her, Niisan, all those blades flying around—" his cheeks reddened with excitement, "she's the best!"_

"_It's not just the wild beasts!" The young man scolded. "The ene—"_

"_Oh, do forgive him," Tenten cut in, patting the boy's head. He grinned at her. "I was like that too, I always ran away from my guardians."_

_The young man looked up at her, frowning slightly, but he said: "Thank you very much for helping Nawaki-sama."_

"_It's nothing!" She said modestly. She pinched Nawaki's cheek. He protested, but laughed just the same. "How can I not help him? He's adorable!"_

"_Yeah?" The frown disappeared from the young man's face, and he almost smiled. He stood up. "But he can be such trouble." He boxed Nawaki's ear._

"_Niisan!" Nawaki cried, trying to escape._

_Tenten giggled. "Maybe, but he's very sweet."_

"_Neechan!"_ _Nawaki blushed, scratching his head, embarrassed. "Hey, hey!" He tugged the young man's sleeve. "She's the best, Niisan! She took out scrolls, then did seals, then fwoom!" He gesticulated wildly with each word. "Then she danced—and all those weapons—BAM! She killed all the monsters! Amazing, huh?"_

"_Yes," he looked at her. "So you're a kunoichi?"_

"_That's right," she nodded._

"_The best kunoichi, ever!"_ _Nawaki added. "Nobody is better than Tenten-neechan!"_

_The young man frowned. "Ten… ten?" He frowned darkly at her and Tenten instinctively took a step back. He looked her up and down, her lavish kimono, her long fur stole, the jewels in her hair, and most importantly, the embroidery over her chest. "Chi?"_

_Tenten_ _nimbly jumped back, avoiding two consecutive open palm strikes. "Why didn't I notice it earlier?" His white suit, his golden armor, the symbol on his chestplate. "Ten…"_

"_Niisan!"_ _Nawaki cried. "What are you—"_

"_Quiet!" He grabbed the boy by the collar and pulled him. "She's the enemy! Run to the camp, quickly!"_

"_But—"_

"_Now!"_ _He pushed the boy back._

"_Neji-niisan!"_

"_So you're Tsunade-sama's cousin." Tenten stepped back, her hands on the hilts of the sheathed katanas hanging from her obi, but she didn't draw her weapons. "I didn't come here to fight, but if you—"_

"_Liar!"_ _He hissed. "You tried to get Nawaki-sama to lead you to our camp."_

"_I was saving him!" She retorted._

"_Liar!"_ _He hissed again. "You're that Tenten, Orochimaru's sister. I expect no truth from him or you."_

_Tears formed in her eyes and she quickly wiped them off on the silken sleeve of her kimono. "How dare you… you call me a liar and you even insult Niisama…"_

_He shifted to a stance, both palms open. The veins around his white eyes popped. "Come!" He started advancing._

"_No way!"_ _Tenten started swinging the katanas around her, gaining momentum, forming a deadly defense. "Eyes… stance… you're from that family of freaks!"_

"_No!" Nawaki cried. "Don't hurt her!"_

"_Run!" Both teenagers screamed at him._

_Nawaki_ _shook his head. "NO!"_

"_Very well," Neji muttered, then dashed towards her. "I'll finish this quickly!"_

"_I don't think so!" Tenten twirled on her feet, dancing with her blades._

_Both ninjas sped towards each other, but—_

"_STOP!"_ _Nawaki cried, running in between them. "She's good! She helped me!"_

"_Nawaki-kun!"_ _Tenten cried, using all her strength to stop the motion of her katanas, losing control of the deadly blades in her haste._

"_Go!" Neji struck him away, continuing his advance._

_Nawaki_ _hit the forest floor with a dull thud, but he quickly scrambled unto all fours and screamed: "NEECHAN!"_

"_What the—" Neji skidded to a stop in front of the Yamijin Princess. She lied on her side, a heap of crumpled silks and jewels and blades. One katana was clasped loosely in her right hand, which stuck out in an awkward angle. "You…" A red stain on the silks grew bigger by the second. The second katana was embedded in her thigh. He shook his head in disbelief. "What a fool…"_

"_Shut up," she muttered, pushing herself to a sitting position and struggling to stand up. "You… I'll, I'll—" He easily evaded when she swung her katana wildly. Her injured leg gave way and she collapsed, burying the blade deeper into her leg. "Ungh…"_

_Nawaki_ _crawled towards the girl. "Neechan! NEECHAN!" He shifted her and held the katana, relieving its pressure. He glared at Neji. "This is all your fault!" With shaking hands, he started pulling out bandages from his belt bag. "Don't worry Neechan, this time, I'll save you! I'll use the jutsus Neesama taught me!"_

_(Flash)_

_She stepped towards the moonlit river, towards the teenaged boy sitting by the bank. "Why did you come here?" She asked as she sat beside him, taking of her slippers so she could dip her feet in the water._

_He shrugged. "Why did you ask to meet me?"_

"_Why have we been meeting?"_

"_I don't know," he looked up at the moon. "Maybe we're waiting for the right time to kill each other."_

_She looked up as well, her eyes sweeping across the starry sky, sparkling diamonds on the velvety darkness. "Maybe you're right," she sighed and dropped her head on his shoulder. "How is Nawaki-kun?"_

"_He was killed."_

"_What!" She gasped, sitting upright. "NO!"_

"_This is a war with no equal. No one is to be spared."_

"_No…"_

_He placed something around her neck. She looked down and touched it. A necklace she had seen around the neck of the cheerful Hikarujin Prince. "This is… Nawaki-kun's… why?" She started taking it off, but he stopped her._

"_Nawaki-sama wanted you to have it," he said. "Before he died, he told me… he told me to tell you… That he still believed in the ideal he feels is deep in your heart… harmony…"_

"_Nawaki-kun…" She clenched her fists until she could feel her nails cutting unto her palms. Then her hands dropped limply at her sides._

"………"

"_Neji… maybe we will kill each other."_

"………"

_She reached for his hands and held them in her smaller hands. "But… that we met… it must have a purpose, right?"_

_He nodded. "Fate makes no wasteful moves, destiny has been decided from birth."_

"_It's as the stars say…" she murmured. "The Star of Earthbound Emptiness would cross paths with the Star of the Gates to Heaven, and then tangle, crossing the boundaries, exiled from both the Hemisphere of Heaven and the Hemisphere of Earth, revolving, on a path between light and darkness…"_

"_It is some twisted fate indeed… that someone who believes in destiny should be destined for someone who looks at the stars for answers." He looked down at her. "It is a fate…"_

"… _that we can't control," she finished for him, leaning against his chest, her ear over his beating heart._

_(Flash)_

_A tug at one of his plaits. "Kimimaro-kun?"_

"_Yes?" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye._

"_Do you think we'll live to see the end of this war?" His charge, the Princess, asked him._

"_No."_

_Sadness crept into her beautiful face. "Then, when do you think—"_

"_It's not that I don't think we'll die before the war ends," he said. "It's that… I don't believe it will ever end. Not unless both sides are utterly destroyed…"_

_She started. "But Kimimaro-kun!…"_

"………"

"_There must be hope, there must be…" Tenten whispered. She clutched at her chest, clutched the crystal pendant of the little Hikarujin prince who believed. "When I gaze at Niisama's eyes, I can see that there is no desire to harm Tsunade-sama in them… It is something else, it's not hatred that drives him. One day, the human heart will be strong enough to…" She frowned when he shook his head. "Why do you disagree, Kimimaro-kun?"_

"_Tenten-hime…" his unfathomable green eyes locked with her expressive brown eyes. "There are limits that the human heart cannot cross. Even that emotion that drives humans to reach for the highest stars—love—is not enough. Tenten-hime, when you are truly in love with somebody, that person becomes the world to you—"_

"_I know!" She nodded excitedly, then clapped her hand over her mouth when he stared at her blankly. "Ah, you were saying?"_

"_Everything becomes about you and the person most precious to you," Kimimaro said. "But there are bigger things than the love the two of you share."_

"_What?" Tenten clutched the pendant of her necklace tighter. "What are you saying? No, NO!"_

_He shook his head. "Believe me Tenten-hime. I want you to understand… there are bigger things in the world."_

_(Flash)_

"_Balance in balance?" He frowned._

"_Yes Neji, balance. The balance between light and darkness." She held up both hands, making weighing motions. "This war is a battle between light and darkness, the power struggle between our tribes determines the balance."_

_He sighed and leaned against a tree. "Everyone knows that."_

"_Yes!" She walked, disappearing behind the tree. She reappeared at his shoulder. "But why do we try to tip the balance anyway? Can't it just stay as it is—in balance?"_

"_Tenten—"_

"_Look!" She threw up her hands towards the starry sky. "It is both, it is light upon darkness. If darkness should cover the entire sky, there is no way I can read the stars." She covered his eyes with a hand. "And in meditation, you can only find the light by going through the darkness." She removed her hand. "One can't exist without the other…" She added softly: "Just like us…"_

"_So you're saying… the two tribes should keep the balance…"_

_She nodded her head vigorously._

"_Tenten." He closed his eyes, looking stressed. "That's incredibly naïve… and very stupid…"_

"_But it can be done, right?"_

_He opened one eye. "Tenten…"_

"_But you believe, don't you?" She asked, her big brown eyes earnest. "Don't you?" She leaned closer to him._

_He closed his eye, grumbling._

"_Nej—"_

_He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't believe." Her shoulders slumped. "I don't believe such harmony could be achieved between Hikarujin and Yamijin." He looked her in the eyes. "I don't believe in it. But I believe in you."_

_Her eyes sparkled with hope. "Then you'll—"_

"_Yes."_

_(Flash)_

_Both Tenten's hands and her feet were bound, and she knelt at the center of the Great Hall. Her brother walked in a circle around her, shaking his head. "You've broken my heart, little sister. That you betrayed our tribe—and me, your brother and your leader—for a Hikarujin. Tsunade's cousin, no less!" He glared at her, a manic glint in his eyes. She turned away, not wanting to see her brother in such a state._

"_I'm sorry…" she whispered. "All I wanted was for us to be at peace—"_

"_Peace! After everything they did to us? For generations upon generations!"_

"… _I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry is not enough," Orochimaru said in sing-song. He leaned towards her, his eyes unblinking. "I will have to destroy all accounts of you, and all likenesses of you, and remove your name from everywhere. I'll seal everyone's memories of you. _**(3)**"

_She sobbed. "I… I know…"_

"_But don't worry, your soul won't be bound to the God of Death. I'll give you another chance, you will be reborn." He pulled out a black scroll marked 'Earth'. "In this secret scroll, I'll put in your name. It will be the only record of your true name. Also, in this scroll I will seal all your memories of this life."_

"_What?" Tenten gasped._

"_Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku…" He laughed. "That's right! When you're reborn, you won't have your memories of this life and no accounts can make you remember! You will be a legend passed down through generations, and the council will await your coming—the girl born under the Star of Earthbound Emptiness… They will reestablish your identity as a princess. You will be a loyal sister to me when I am resurrected after a thousand years and you would have forgotten all about your Hikarujin prince!"_

"_Impossible!" She cried. "I… I'll be reborn with him! And he'll make me remember! And together we'll fight to protect the balance between light and darkness, we'll do what we weren't able to do in this life!"_

"_Wrong!" From his kaku obi, he pulled out a scroll marked 'Heaven'. "Do you see this? Tsunade had already sent her cousin on his way to the God of Death. And she has given me the scroll with his name and his memories!"_

_She shook her head, tears streaming from her eyes. "No!"_

"_Yes!" Orochimaru unfurled the Heaven Scroll and waved the contents at Tenten's face._

_In the center of a sealing diagram was a shining circle of white light. Written in black ink below it… "Ne… ji…" Tenten read in disbelief._

"_Tsunade told me that I could decide her cousin's fate—that is how heavy his punishment was!" Orochimaru quickly rolled the scroll and tucked it back in his kaku obi. "I think I'll throw it in the ocean, let it disintegrate little by little so that nothing remains of it after a thousand years! Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku!" He laughed as he walked away. "Kimimaro-kun!"_

"_No, please!" She pleaded. "Niisama, if you love me—"_

_He turned back to her, smiling sweetly. "But I do love you, dearest. That is why I'm doing this. All. For. You." He leaned towards her again, grabbing the pendant hanging from her neck and snatching it off. Tenten gasped. "Tsunade's necklace! I think I'll keep this." Holding the necklace in his hand, he walked away and gestured to the white-haired boy who was quietly standing behind them._

_Kimimaro walked towards her, trying to keep his face impassive. But his emerald eyes were bewildered and his hands shook. Blades protruded from both his palms. _

"_Kimimaro-kun… all I wanted was… for both Yamijin and Hikarujin…"_

"_Tenten-hime… there are bigger things…" his voice died out and he simply stared at her, extending the blades before him. He whispered: "Why didn't you understand?"_

"_Kimimaro-kun…" she whispered, anguished. He swung the blades towards her neck. "I'm sorry."_

_(Flash)_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Tenten dropped the scroll, and for a moment she stood on shaking knees. Then she collapsed in a heap on the tatami.

_It is… It is…_ She sobbed and tears rolled down her cheeks. _Niisama_… _Kimimaro-kun…_ She curled into a ball. _There are bigger things… But is it really a fate I can't control? Hikarujin Ouji… Neji…_

* * *

Neji startled and brushed against the bushes, driving the birds away from the clearing. "Damn," he cursed. "And I wasn't finished counting them."

He walked away from the bushes and towards the center of the training area. He sat on the ground, closed his eyes and tried to relax.

_I haven't found any leads on who was listening to the conversation with Hiashi-sama the last time…_ His brow furrowed and he quickly willed himself to relax. _Not that a lot was said, but even the smallest bit of information could prove extremely important. If the Yamijin were alerted that we knew about this person called the Gift…_ His fists clenched.

"Impossible!" He stood up and kicked the ground. _There's no way I can meditate in this state._ He paced around the clearing, thinking.

_The chances of a Yamijin spy being able to enter the Hyuuga_ _Palace_ _compound is_ _very small, unless… _He gritted his teeth. _Unless the spy is posing as a Hikarujin._

_Could there really be a spy among us? I find that hard to believe… we're with clans and families that have been allied with us ever since their founding… But in war, there's no telling what could happen._ He quickly turned around and flung a kunai, embedding it into the target on the tree behind him.

* * *

"Tenten-hime!" Haku exclaimed in alarm, running towards the girl curled in a ball on the tatami. "I have been looking for you, and then I was at the foot of the tower, and then I heard you scream, and then I ran up, and then—" He gently picked her up. "Why are you in Kimimaro-kun's room? And you were crying?" His eyes widened, even more alarmed now. "We're really sorry, Kimimaro-kun and I, sorry Tenten-hime…"

She lied limply in his arms, her eyes swollen, her face red with emotion. "Haku…"

"Yes, Tenten-hime?" He asked. "We're really sorry…"

"I… I can't…"

"You can't what?" He frowned in distress. "You can't forgive us?"

"My duty to the Yamijin… to Orochimaru-niisama… to everyone…" she whispered. "What if I can't do it? My fate—"

"What? D-Don't say that!" Haku exclaimed. "Why… Why suddenly…" He held her closer. "Don't believe what they say, your past life, you don't have to—"

"You don't understand," Tenten said, struggling to sit up on her own. "What if it's a fate I can't control?"

"Is this about the astrological readings?" Haku asked, restraining her, forcing her to lie in his arms. "Because—"

"No…" She pushed him away and sat up. "Haku, my memories…"

"You don't need them!"

"I… I have them…" She raised a hand and pointed. Haku's gaze traveled to Kimimaro's secret scroll.

He gasped. "A sealing scroll… memories of your past…" He looked at her in concern. "Tenten-hime!"

"I understand why Niisama sealed my memories…" Tenten murmured. "It was very naïve… that a girl should think that, as long as she has her Prince beside her, she could change things between two ancient tribes… that she could bring harmony…"

"What now?" Haku asked.

Tenten shook her head. "I don't know…"

"Will you look for the Hikarujin Prince?"

"No… he doesn't exist…" Tenten murmured. "He wasn't reborn, Niisama made sure of that."

"But the Star of the Gates to Heaven?" Haku looked puzzled. "It shines so brightly. Surely, it is tied to a life."

"Or it could just be a strong ghost of the past," she said.

Haku sighed with relief. "Then…"

"I don't know…" She stood up and walked a few steps away, her back turned to him. "Haku, I have to go to Konohagakure. I need to see what is happening. Within the council. To that last Uchiha who is our leader. His bride, the Princess…" She closed her eyes, willing herself to remember the Head Family. "Sakura-chan… that's right, Sakura-chan is the Uchiha Mistress. And I need to see… if they really mean to resurrect Niisama…"

He picked up the scroll. "What about this? Will you tell Kimimaro-kun?"

"He'll never be able to forgive me…" Tenten brought up her arms and hugged herself. "If he knows that I remember everything… what will he think, what will he say?"

He stepped up close to her and hugged her from behind. "He won't find out." He looked around, at the kunais and remnants of the smoke bombs and the open chest. "I'll take care of it." He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear: "I'll take care of you."

* * *

Kabuto proceeded on the polished wooden walkways of the Uchiha Palace, following the sound of the bamboo flute. He reached the eastern wing and walked straight into one of the gardens, where, at the edge of the garden that merged with the surrounding forest area, the Yamijin Prince sat on the rocks on top of the small waterfall, a bamboo flute pressed against his lips, his fingers dancing lightly. Kabuto waited for the melody to finish, but Sasuke stopped mid-note and glared at the bespectacled, silver-haired young man, apparently disturbed by his presence.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke-sama, you are looking healthy today," Kabuto bantered, a cheerful smile on his face. "And that yukata suits you. Sakura-hime has such good taste."

Sasuke looked down at the royal blue yukata he wore, the edges trimmed with silver and black embroidery. Then he looked up, glaring even more intensely. "I asked you, what do you want?"

"Forgive me," Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose, "for not getting straight to the point."

A hand clenched around the bamboo flute. "I'm warning you…"

"Please don't get angry, Sasuke-sama," Kabuto held up a hand in an appeasing manner. "I would just like to ask you a question, if it's not too much trouble."

"What?" Sasuke muttered through gritted teeth.

"Where's dear Sakura-hime?"

"In her room," Sasuke answered automatically. "Or in our bath house, or the kitchens, or in the libraries, or with her maids, or the western gardens, or any of the sitting rooms. Now if there's nothing else—"

"Unfortunately Sasuke-sama, the Princess is not in the Mistress Apartments," Kabuto interrupted. "She's not in the Master's baths, or in the kitchens, or any of the places you have mentioned. In fact, Sakura-hime hasn't been seen anywhere in the Palace and the compound at all."

"What?" Sasuke bolted up. The flute broke in his hand.

"I said, Sakura-hime has—"

"I heard what you said!" The Prince growled, throwing down the pieces of the flute. "Where is she?"

"Ah," Kabuto removed his glasses and polished them on the front of his shirt. "But you're supposed to be the one with the answer! After all, it is your duty to guard the Princess, your bride."

"Don't fuck around!" Sasuke roared. In a split-second, he was in front of Kabuto, holding up the other young man by the neck. The glasses had fallen on the ground. "If she left the compound, why didn't anybody stop her?"

"They… did," Kabuto answered, struggling to speak. Sasuke tightened his grip. Kabuto winced. "But… she's the Uchiha Mistress, she knows things only the Head Family knows… like secret passages…"

He dropped on his knees when Sasuke released him. After a few moments of coughing, he recovered. "Zaku-kun and Kin-chan spotted Sakura-hime leaving the Palace and they asked her where she was going. She told them she was going shopping. They tried to stop her from leaving alone but she ran. They alerted the troops, but she escaped them." He picked up his glasses, wiped them again and put them on.

The sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air as a cold blue glow emanated from the Prince, or rather, the Prince's hand. Electrical looking chakra covered his hand and he ran towards a hundred year-old willow tree by the waterfall.

_CRASH!_

The tree exploded into splinters. Kabuto scratched his head, laughing. "I guess I'll have to talk to the gardeners about relandscaping." He frowned at the Uchiha symbol on the royal blue yukata. "Sasuke-sama, where are you going?"

Sasuke didn't stop walking.

"Sasuke-sama, Konohagakure is too big for you to find her by yourself. Anyway, going on a rampage around the village would just attract too much attention—we might alert the Hikarujin to the fact that the Princess is currently missing. We might just put her in more danger."

Sasuke stopped.

"I'm pretty sure she'll be alright. The marketplace is full of people anyway and if Hikarujin do find her, she's a chuunin, I'm sure she'll be able to bring herself somewhere safe—"

"Don't make me laugh," Sasuke spat. "It was pure luck that she became a chuunin. She was matched against that Inuzuka idiot in the tournament and did away with purely academic skills." _Kind of like that talentless Hyuuga successor… I'll bet Hyuuga asked the dead-last idiot to go easy on her—but then again, he's the dead-last idiot._

"Ah…" Kabuto scratched his head again. "Still, I'm sure she'll be okay." He stood up. "What is more worrisome is that Sakura-hime has developed a penchant for wandering off alone." He walked towards Sasuke. "Is it just a troublesome adolescent issue?" He stopped beside Sasuke. "It doesn't matter. The point is, you're no longer aware of what she's doing every moment of the day, Sasuke-sama, which means the tribal council becomes ignorant in her activities as well. They won't be pleased." He laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke struck the hand away and glared right at Kabuto's eyes. He was almost as tall as the silver-haired ninja. "I _am_ the leader of the tribal council."

Kabuto nodded, giving him a pacifying smile. "Of course you are, Sasuke-sama, your leadership is absolute. You are the last Uchiha, and it is the good fortune of the Yamijin that you are a true Uchiha, and a son of the royal family. It is your responsibility as a leader to keep your people informed, isn't it? And she is your bride, it won't look good if you keep losing her."

He looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sakura isn't doing anything."

"Please don't forget Sasuke-sama," Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose. "Sakura-hime is not only your bride, she is the Gift. She can do what no one else can, with that power, she can bring back Orochimaru-sama to us."

"………"

"It won't do if Sakura-hime gets involved with things that she isn't supposed to get involved in."

"Sakura isn't doing anything."

"Maybe," Kabuto said. "But maybe somebody is doing something to her."

_Fwip!_ Sasuke had Kabuto by the neck again. In a low, dangerously cold voice, he asked: "What do you think you are suggesting?"

"I meant… that… that the Princess might have… untoward influences." Kabuto coughed.

"Sakura isn't doing anything." He released Kabuto and walked away.

"Sasuke-sama!"

"DON'T STOP ME!"

* * *

"—Ninety-nine, one hundred!" Sakura cheered when she reached the top step. The path that led to the Uchiha Palace stretched out in front of her, and she skipped up the path, swinging her shopping bags as she went.

"Sakura-hime!" Kin was running down the path, black hair streaming out like a flag behind her. "SAKURA-HIME!"

"Kin…" Sakura blinked in surprise. There was no trace of the usual disdain on the other girl's face. Kin skidded to a stop in front of her, breathing heavily. "Kin, what—"

"Sasuke-sama, Sasuke-sama… Sasuke-sama isn't pleased, he, he… demanding to see you right now…" She sputtered, wild-eyed.

"Sasuke-kun…" The flower-like girl sighed. "Alright—Kin, why is your cheek…" She let go of the shopping bags in one of her hands and placed it over the dark-haired girl's bruise.

"Don't touch me!" Kin screamed, bringing up a hand to strike. Her hand froze inches away from the unflinching Sakura. "Sorry." She dropped her hand and her gaze. "Just… don't touch me."

Sakura removed her hand and reached into her holster, pulling out a small tube of salve. She placed it in Kin's hand, picked up her shopping bags and ran to the palace.

Inside, she was met by her trembling maid, Misha, who cried: "Sakura-hime!" Then, composing herself, she said: "Sasuke-sama is waiting for you in the Master's Apartment."

"Alright." Sakura patted her arm. Misha winced. "Why?…" Despite the maid's protests, Sakura pulled up the sleeve of her yukata. She had a bruise. "You too…"

Misha shook her head, several strands of her yellow hair falling from her already messy chignon. "We were trying to pull Sasuke-sama away from Kabuto-san, Kin-san and I, when he struggled, he accidentally hit us…"

_So that's what happened…_ Sakura bit her lip guiltily. "I'm sorry Misha, it's all my fault."

"No!" Misha shook her head vigorously, two of her hair pins clattering to the floor. "It's not your fault, Sakura-hime."

"I'll talk to him—"

"No!" Misha grabbed her sleeve.

"Misha," she gently tried to pull away, but the maid wouldn't let go.

"Don't, Sakura-hime!" Misha pleaded. "He's so angry right now, please let him calm down a bit, and then I'll accompany you to the Master's Apartment."

"There's no need," Sakura wrenched her sleeve from her maid's grasp and walked away. "But thank you, Misha."

"Sakura-hime!" Came the cry behind her. A choked sob also came, but Sakura forced herself to ignore it.

_I'm sorry, Misha. I cause trouble for everyone. If only they weren't Hokage-sama's orders…_ She picked up her pace, heading for the eastern wing. _Sasuke-kun… he's really strange. Sometimes I could be gone without him noticing, but at other times… it's like he almost cares…_

She slid open the double doors of the largest residence hall and ran up the corridor. She stopped in front of the Master's Apartment though, with her hand poised to knock. She wavered. She clutched at her chest, feeling the coolness of a crystal pendant as it pressed against her skin. She knocked thrice. Almost before her first knock, Sasuke's low voice came: "Enter."

Sakura took a deep breath before opening the door and bounding inside. "Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed in sing-song, smiling brightly. "I'm home!"

With his back turned to her, he was sitting on the tatami facing the open sliding doors that led to a garden. She skipped towards the prince and dropped on her knees beside him. He remained motionless. "I went shopping today. I got my obi and obi-jime and your kaku obi, and the chopsticks have been repaired, and of course I have your robe too!" She rummaged through the bags and pulled out the black inner kimono. "Here it is, why don't you try it on and—ack!" The kimono dropped to the floor when he suddenly shifted to face her, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Sasuke-ku—" He shook her again.

"You—" he hissed, his unblinking dark eyes burning into her terrified green eyes. He shook her more violently. "You left on your own."

"Sor—"

"WHY?" He yelled, shaking her again and pushing her away. She fell on her side. "Why do you do this?" He whispered, looking down at her with anguished dark eyes. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Sasuke-kun…" Moisture collected upon her lashes.

He turned away, looking out into the garden. "If you get attacked while I'm not there, what then? What am I supposed to do if you get hurt? WHAT?"

Her cheeks heated and she dropped her gaze on the tatami, the pale-colored weave blurring as more tears gathered in her eyes. _I should have said something… But… But Hokage-sama's orders! _"I'm so sorry…. Sasuke-kun."

"The last time… those Hyuugas… they were too strong..." The hands on his lap clenched, wrinkling the blue fabric of his yukata.

Droplets fell upon the tatami Sakura lied upon, forming darker stains.

"I don't know why you do this… I don't know if it's revenge, or—"

"NO!" She pushed herself off the floor and threw her arms around his neck. "That's not it… I didn't want to force you to come… because you didn't want to…"

"Don't blame me," he whispered, "that you were born as you… the Gift with a unique power… That the council wants you to be the Princess…"

"Sasuke-kun…" She tightened her arms around him, feeling the tension enveloping his body as she held him closer.

"Keeping you in the palace… binding you to the Uchiha, binding you to me…" Sasuke continued. "It had been decided long before I became the leader. To brand that paper fan upon your back—I never asked for that. I never wanted that."

She nodded, resting her head upon his shoulder.

"I never wanted to have to protect you."

"I know…" She murmured. _The one who charged you with my safety… is also the one who took your family from you and left you with the duty of leading the Yamijin. _She nuzzled his neck, warm tears falling upon it. _It's his fault that you're suffering… and I'm just another burden…_

"Go to your room."

She looked up. He was still staring at the garden impassively. She released him from the embrace and moved to stand up, but he grabbed her sleeve. "Wait."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"That scent…" He looked at her. "That's not your soap."

A flush crept up her cheeks. _Sasuke-kun noticed! Oh no, he knows I took a bath somewhere else! But Sasuke-kun notices things about me! But, but—this is bad!_ "Well I—"

"Don't use strange things," he said, turning back to the garden. "The last time you used the soap your friend gave you, you got blisters. Just use what the servants made for you."

"Y-Yes…" _Although, the blisters were from training, not the soap…_

"Go."

She stood up and quietly left the room.

* * *

_Should I have followed her, like Haku did?_ Kimimaro slowly ascended the spiral stairs to his bedroom. _They were acting strangely during dinner… and she wouldn't look at me._

_Damn that under-handed sneak…_ He clenched his fists. _He's as wary about the Sand nins as I am, but now he's being nice to them. All he cares about is making himself look good to Tenten-hime._

He opened the door to his room and stepped in. He immediately looked around. _Something's wrong…_ He narrowed his eyes. _It's like… everything's in their proper place… It's too normal-looking…_

He looked around again. _What am I thinking? Nothing's out of place and nothing's wrong. I'm getting too paranoid._ He walked to his closet and pulled out a yukata of thin white cotton. He removed the gi and hakama he was wearing, threw them into the laundry basket and changed into the white yukata. He tied his belt as he walked to his bed, but stopped suddenly in front of a set of tall dividers.

"Hmm…" he walked into the sectioned portion and looked around. All his scrolls were in their right places. His eyes landed on a large chest beside the shelves. _Should I check?_ He walked to the chest and placed his hands upon it.

_This is too much…_ He removed his hands from the chest. _I would just be putting unnecessary work upon myself. Those traps take too long to set up._

He walked to his futon and lied down. _Nobody can take my secret scroll. _He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

In a flash, he had jumped out of his futon and crossed two unlit rooms, sliding open the doors of the Master's Apartment so forcefully that they banged against the walls. He breathed heavily, staring across the dark corridor at the ornate tapestry upon the doors of the Mistress' Apartment.

"………" It was silent in the palace. Even his treading upon the floor registered noise. He touched the doors of the Mistress' Apartment and leaned his forehead against their wooden frames. Not a sound was to be heard.

_It was silent that night too…_

He quickly opened the door and crossed the sitting room, stopping in front of the bedroom door. He pressed his ear against it. He could almost hear her breathing… He started to take a step backward.

'_It's because you are weak…'_

He quickly stepped forward again to the door and slid it open. By the cold glow of the scarlet dawn sky, he could make out her trembling form, huddled under blankets. "Go back to sleep," he told her.

The trembling didn't stop. It was only when he drew nearer that he saw that beneath the pink silken locks that slightly covered her face, her eyes were closed. He walked to the open window and closed it. A few moments later, the only movement from the blanket-covered figure was the rhythmic rise and fall of breathing. Quietly, he left the room.

He went back to his own room, lying on the futon and his blankets, not bothering to cover himself. He stared at the image on the ceiling, three tomoes, arranged in a circle, the artful optical illusion making it appear as if it were spinning. Like a pinwheel.

He continued staring at the image until the sun rose above the horizon. Rosy rays of light reached through the windows, warming his cold skin. He stood up, dressed in a white gi with the red-and-white paper fan symbol and a pair of pants, then stepped out of his apartment to start his run around the Uchiha compound.

**(1)** It's supposed to mean 'Poison Seal Skill'… :winces: Yeah, I'm so bad, I'm just leafing through a dictionary and translating literally, word for word, because I'm such a Japanese language idiot.

**(2)** It's supposed to mean something like 'cancel seal' or 'dispel seal' or just 'unseal'.

**(3) **In ancient Egypt, having your name erased means you won't have a life after death. I've taken that lore, but with a twist—here, in the past, they believed that having all memory of you lost will bind your soul in the stomach of the God of Death.

**Author's Notes again : **As always, review, especially if you're interested in seeing more. It's only fair that I know you want updates if you expect me to update, right? And yes, I know, Tenten's name isn't written in kanji, and two 'Ten' syllables don't mean 'HeavenHeaven' but it would be just too sad to have a princess whose name doesn't really mean anything.

**GargoyleSama:** Well, Naruto deserves some 'screentime', he's still the title character although he's not my main character. :P **psychedelic aya:** Thanks. Updating might be a little slower, but don't worry, my head is brimming with ideas for this fic! **saishenoyama:** I'm inclined to agree, NejiTen foreeeeever. XD **Hersheys** **Rocks: **Well, I try my best. :D Do keep on reading! **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only:** Well… so do I. But I needed to do it for the story! **Byakugan** **VS Sharingan:** Er… honestly, it's too much to ask of a Sakura cosplayer not to take offense with that comment. I abhor NejiSaku, because they both belong with someone else. Not because Sakura is pathetic, I would have to say she isn't. She's strong in many ways, and there's nothing wrong with being girly when you're girl. I like her and Tenten equally, they're beautiful in distinct ways. But I have to admit, NejiTen IS my favorite pairing, even though it's just a little bit ahead of SasuSaku. **animEvivvErz:** Why yes, Sakura is a princess in rather sad circumstances, no? Read on to see what happens next! **Tenshi** **no Hana-chan:** The Sound trio may not be main characters, but they do have their purpose here. I won't spoil anything, you'll have to continue reading! **Sakura-Girl 2005:** Thanks much! **XxaoshixX:** Thanks. **Little Minamino:** I won't spoil… ;) Just wait and see, okay? **ligice76:** Oh, NejiTen will meet, not now, but well… I should say their story would be worth reading! As for SasuSaku… well, keep on reading! **DragonStorm85:** Thanks. I'm a bit pressured to pick up the pace, but for the sake of the story, I'd have to take it slow! **KaiKaiCutie:** Thanks, I'll do my best! **scorpion05:** The NejiTen meeting is something to watch out for. Oh, I can't imagine Sasuke not being a total prick. (But I do hope Kishimoto makes him redeem himself!) **pink-writer:** Yeah, I feel for Sakura too. Oh my, you're also a Gaara fan! I'm a huge Gaara fan myself, he's actually my fave Naruto guy! I love jealousy too, and part of the reason why NejiTen can't meet yet is because I need to concentrate some more on Haku and Kimimaro. :P **Alderine:** Yeah… I hope the long chapters make up for the wait. Each chapter is longer than some multi-chapter fics after all! And yes, you'll just have to read on! **Magicians of the Yami:** Okay. ; **Taiyoukai** **Lady:** Heheh, well, Shikamaru has tons of potential for humor! Thanks! Read on! **Nemuri** **Shi:** It's AU, but I'd have to say they're pretty much in character (I judge myself harshly, but I don't think I'm going out of character here). I'd beg to differ, Sakura tries to be nice to the trio, but they make things difficult for her, she can hardly be called a brat. Sasuke… well, he's always had issues, that counts for the attitude, not because he's being a brat. Hmm, there are a lot of terms, but Tenten's not necessarily confusing. Don't forget, Astrologer!Tenten is based on canon, although Kishimoto hasn't shown her do any divination. And Sakura's Star was never meant to be a mystery, all their Stars are pretty obvious. And, yes, I am up-to-date with the canon, I do know Sakura is Tsunade's apprentice. You raised a lot of points, and all I have to say is read on, because everything was planned to be covered in the following chapters. :) **yas:** Gaara's siblings do often seem more like sidekicks, harhar. Gaara-sama is the best. XD You'll see more of your dear Shikamaru a couple of chapters from now. **wildcatt:** Thanks a lot! **some** **random person:** I think that can be considered a word, hehe! Yeah, Haku and Kimimaro are rather sweet here! **TheeBycth: **There are two groups, Yamijin and Hikarujin. Tenten and company just happened to be based away from the main Yamijin group. :)


	5. Chapter 4: Omens of Light

**Author's Notes: **I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'll try to pick up the pace again. Suki, Matsuri and Renko are OCs made for background noise… and, well, maybe something more.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all those related stuff don't belong to me.**

**Between Light and Darkness**

**Chapter 4: Omens of Light**

"Pass the jam." Kimimaro held out his hand and looked pointedly at Kankurou. The Sand nin looked at him in turn but did not move.

"Um," Haku glanced at Kimimaro, whose facial muscles had tightened minutely. "I'll get it." He stood up and reached for the jar of blueberry jam.

"No." Kimimaro's voice chilled the sunlit lounge. "It is just at his elbow, he will pass it."

Haku blinked, sat down again and turned back to his breakfast of figs and goat cheese. Temari had been covertly watching the exchange, and stared deliberately at her blueberry jam and butter sandwiches.

Kankurou allowed his gaze to drift lazily towards the jar. With the same easy movement, he picked up from his plate a slice of bread spread thickly with blueberry jam, and took a huge bite out of it.

Kimimaro's emerald eyes narrowed slightly.

Temari thrust her plate of sandwiches at Kimimaro, saying: "You can have my sandwiches!"

At the same time, Gaara's hand tightened around a long, serrated knife. "Kankurou. You're one of Suna's representatives. Don't sully our name with such manners."

"Tch." Kankurou gritted his teeth, yet he picked up the jar and placed it upon Kimimaro's hand. "Here…"

Kimimaro poured jam unto his bread, ignoring the proffered plate of sandwiches. Gaara placed the knife against an untouched loaf of brown bread and slowly sawed himself a thick slice. When he finished, he put down the knife and said: "Temari, eat your food." He bit the slice and chewed slowly.

Haku and Kimimaro both looked up at the double doors. They swung open and Tenten stepped through, amidst rustling of silk skirts and gauzy scarves. The Sand nins looked up at her, except for Gaara, who continued staring straight ahead, chewing his bread.

"I want to go to Konoha," the princess declared.

"We're going in two weeks," Kimimaro said. Down the table, Haku was wringing his hands, glancing alternately at the pair.

"I meant now."

"Two weeks."

"Now."

"No."

"I'm going."

"You're not."

Tenten lifted her chin slightly. "We'll see about that."

Kimimaro opened his mouth to speak, but Haku interrupted him. "Would you like some milk, Kimimaro-kun?" The pale-haired boy frowned at the dark-haired boy, who seemed unfazed, holding out the pitcher of cold milk. Then he turned back to Tenten. "We're going in two weeks."

"I'm going now." Her tone was very final. She walked out of the double doors, brushing past Amira, which the occupants of the room noticed just now. The maid fell in step behind the princess, but Kimimaro called her by her name.

"Kimimaro-sama," Amira bowed low.

"Bring a breakfast tray to Tenten-hime."

"I will see to it, Kimimaro-sama." Amira stepped out of a very small side door, into the servant passages, heading for the kitchen.

Kimimaro glanced sideways at Haku who was sipping a glass of milk, his clear brown eyes with a faraway look to them. _Normally, he would be running after her right about now. But he isn't._ He poured more jam unto his bread. _Very strange indeed._

"Feisty, isn't she?" Kankurou said conversationally to Kimimaro.

"………" Kimimaro stared at him blankly.

"I meant your—oh, nevermind…" Kankurou rolled his eyes.

"Pass the butter," Gaara said, holding out a hand.

* * *

The gong was struck just as the hour struck nine in the morning. 

"Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, Head of the Hyuuga Clan, and Leader of the Hikarujin Tribal Council!" The herald announced. Hiashi stepped out of the curtains behind the platform holding the Head's seat in the Hyuuga Palace audience hall.

The Hikarujins sitting in the hall all placed their palms flat on the floor and bowed low. Hiashi nodded and took his seat.

"And his eldest daughter, Hyuuga Hinata-sama, Successor of the Hyuuga Main House and future Leader of both the Hyuuga Clan and the Hikarujin!"

Neji watched from his cushion right beside the platform as Hinata stepped out of the curtains, her short hair held up in a weave by silver combs, to match her formal black kimono, its edges embroidered with intricate white patterns, the type of clothing all Hyuugas in the council wore.

"Neesan looks good."

Neji looked up at Hanabi who was sitting by the edge of the platform. "Neesan seems to be confident today," his cousin continued. "That's good."

Neji saw Shizune sitting beside Gekko Hayate, an encouraging smile on her face as she looked at Hinata. Other people had fixed the Hyuuga heir with similar looks.

Neji nodded silently at Hanabi's words, then bowed with everybody else. Hinata placed her fingertips against the floor and bowed shallow in response. From beside the platform, the gong was struck, the low noise reverberating throughout the hall.

When the sound died, Hiashi declared: "The council is now in session."

* * *

"I see, so the trick is to use as little chakra as possible, so as not to stress the tissues anymore, but it has to be molded it into a very even layer so as to hold the solid poisons!" Sakura exclaimed. 

She was in the study of the Mistress Apartments, sitting on a cushion, a big book open on the table in front of her. She sat by the sliding doors that opened into a garden, bright but gentle sunlight shining into the room. She twisted her necklace in her hand as she read. "And then of course, the liquid extraction and neutralization techniques have to be used on the poison that has already dissolved into the bloodstream." She frowned. "It _is_ difficult…"

There was the sound of a door sliding and the thud of footsteps in sitting room. Sakura quickly tucked the necklace inside her chemise and shoved the book under her cushion. Just in time—the door to the study slid open and Sasuke stood in the doorway. He wore a new yukata that she had picked for him, made of a deep blue cloth with cream patterns, and its matching kaku obi. He held the matching sandals in his hand.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura blushed, trying to pull up the neckline of her sheer garment. His face was unreadable. _Could he still be mad about yesterday?_

He looked at her outfit, then quickly turned his back to her, still leaning against the doorway. "Get dressed."

"Huh?"

"Get dressed."

"But…"

"We're going to the marketplace."

"Huh?" She tilted her head puzzledly.

"The kimono you got was too short," he said, still not turning back to her.

"Really?" Sakura jumped to her feet and ran towards him, standing in front of him. "That means you've grown more than I expected!" Her eyes were round with excitement.

"Aa." He lifted his chin and fixed his eyes on the ceiling. "Get dressed."

"Sasuke-kun…" She leaned closer, examining his face. "You look like you didn't sleep well. Are you alright?"

He ignored the question. "Get dressed. We're leaving."

"But…" she wrung her hands. "The marketplace, you didn't want to—"

"You can look around too, to see if there's anything else you want to buy," Sasuke interrupted. "We'll eat lunch outside."

"Really?" She bounced on her toes. "Really?"

"Just get dressed already!" Sasuke barked, glaring at her, his face red. Then he looked up at the ceiling again.

"YATTA!" Sakura cried, jumping around the sitting room. "I'll be right back!" She dashed to her closet, a big smile on her face. _I'll wear the cherry-red yukata with with the pale pink obi and matching sandals. I brought it with the outfit he has on, they were meant to be a matched set!_ She giggled.

* * *

"I present before the council—_koff_—Aburame Shino, of the Hikarujin's Aburame Clan, and Inuzuka Kiba, of the Hikarujin's Inuzuka Clan." 

_Shino… and Kiba…_ Neji stared in astonishment at the two chuunins who stood up, both wearing black formal gis and hakamas. Shino, like the rest of his family, still wore his dark glasses, but Kiba's dog, Akamaru, was nowhere in sight, housed in a different room like the other Inuzuka dogs probably. _What are they doing here?_ With carefully practiced movements, Shino and Kiba first bowed standing up, their upper bodies parallel to the floor. Then they went down to their knees and bowed low. The gong was struck and both boys stood up when the note faded.

"Hayate-san," Hiashi said. "Please continue the introduction."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." Gekko Hayate bowed at Hiashi, then turned back to address the council. He cleared his throat then said: "Hiashi-sama and a few of the elders requested for two talented young ninjas, for an important task. After screening all the young ninjas from family's affiliated with the—_koff, koff!_" He covered his mouth as he coughed. "Excuse me. As I was saying, after screening all the young ninjas from families affiliated with the Hikarujin, the most suitable candidates were Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba." He gestured at the two chuunins who stood straight, letting the council scrutinize them. "Ahem. They shall be assigned the task of protecting Hyuuga Hinata-sama, our future leader."

There was polite clapping, interrupted by a cry of: "WHAT?" All eyes turned to Hyuuga Neji who looked at his uncle, his white eyes as big as saucers, demanding an explanation.

Despite his nephew's lapse in conduct, Hiashi's gaze was calm, as though the outburst was perfectly normal. "Please forgive us for not discussing this matter with you, Neji. It was agreed to keep the discussions within a few individuals, so that a conclusion might be reached quickly. Let Hayate-san continue explaining."

Neji nodded, putting on his impassive mask again, but his thoughts were racing. _I am part of the council! Why wasn't I told about this?_ He stared at Shino and Kiba, who had also been looking at him. _I am Hinata-sama's protector! What is happening? What is this?_

Hayate coughed again, before continuing. "Hyuuga Neji-san, Head of the Secondary House of the Hyuuga, had the task of protecting Hinata-sama, just as his father, the late Hyuuga Hizashi-san, did." Hayate bowed his head in reverence, like everybody else in the hall. "Being a talented ninja with exceptional skills, _koff-koff_, excuse me, Neji-san has fulfilled this task to the utmost—he protected Hinata-sama from all harm, and had never let her come to any injury. But Neji-san is now to be assigned a more crucial task."

_What?_ Neji looked alternately at his senior jounin and his uncle. _What could possibly be more important than protecting Hinata-sama?_

"A thousand years ago, Orochi—_koff_—maru-sama died." Hayate said. "He said that he will rise—_koff, koff_—excuse me… again after a thousand…"

But there was no need for him to say it, the audience hall was in uproar. "It cannot be allowed!" "Something must be done!" "If Orochimaru-sama is to rise again, what is to become of us?"

Hiashi held up his hand. The council fell silent. Hiashi gestured for Hayate to continue speaking. Hayate nodded, but then he broke into a fit of violent coughing. Hiashi cleared his throat and explained: "Orochimaru-sama made no secret of his plans to be resurrected after his death. But the details of how he planned to do so are not known to us, after all, jutsus that involve death are forbidden to the virtuous people of the Hikarujin. Even many of the Yamijins are not aware of how the resurrection is to take place. But what we have made certain is this: the resurrection can only be done by one person, the Gift."

The audience hall buzzed. "_The Gift… the one with the power…_"

"The Gift is a person born to Orochimaru-sama's line," Hiashi explained. "He or she has the unique power to bring Orochimaru-sama back to life."

Neji frowned. "Hiashi-sama… this Gift… does my new responsibility involve it?"

Hiashi nodded. "When the Gift turns sixteen, he or she will have fully developed that unique power. This person is likely to be around your age Neji."

"Meaning he already has that power, or will have it very soon," Neji said grimly.

"Orochimaru-sama cannot be allowed to rise again," Hiashi said. "His power as a ninja is beyond human limits. If he is to be resurrected, the Yamijin would overpower us, no doubt, and the Hikarujin would surely be crushed."

He paused. A charged silence pressed down the hall.

"The Gift cannot be allowed to use that unique power," Hiashi said. "By whatever means necessary, the Gift must be stopped."

"Hiashi-sama…"

"Neji… you are the Hyuuga's defense. It is mostly thanks to you that Hinata has been protected so well. You are gifted with the power to protect… However…

Neji narrowed his eyes. '_However'?_

"I must ask that you break through the limits, in order to stop the Gift… to protect the Hikarujin…"

Neji tensed. "What are you…"

"Neji, you must stop the Gift." Hiashi told him. "This is your new task: the Gift—you must kill the Gift."

There was a collective gasp in the audience hall.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Kimimaro asked in his typical low, cold voice. Amira, who was walking away from the Princess Chambers, froze in her tracks. He glanced pointedly at the untouched breakfast tray in the maid's hands. 

"Kimimaro-sama," Amira bowed politely. "Tenten-hime told me to take away her breakfast."

He walked to the floor-to-ceiling main doors of the Princess Chambers and knocked sharply. Without waiting for an answer he stepped into the receiving area. He crossed the space quickly and knocked at the doors of the lounging room then entered it. He stopped short at the doors leading to her bedchamber. Hesitantly, he knocked, very softly. After a minute without a response, he knocked again, a bit louder. No answer. He knocked again. "Tenten-hime, open the door." Ten minutes later he was still knocking. His knuckles starting to get sore, he called out again: "Tenten-hime…" A flash of inspiration struck him. "Tenten-hime, _please_ open the door."

"Oh, just come in," she yelled irritably from the other side. He opened the door and entered her bedroom.

Tenten was sitting on her bed, her legs folded beneath her. Scattered in front of her was an assortment of food items: buttermilk muffins, a small basket of strawberries, a bowl of sweet cream, figs, cheese wrapped in wax paper, a glass flask of milk. She was in the middle of eating a slice of spice cake.

Kimimaro blinked. "You… I thought…" he surveyed the food on her bed. "Amira said—"

She raised an eyebrow. "You thought I was on a hunger strike?" Kimimaro nodded dumbly. "I'm angry, not stupid." She crammed the rather large last bit of cake in her mouth and chewed quickly. She unscrewed the lid off the flask—Haku's flask, Kimimaro noticed—and drank. Wiping her mouth on a silken handkerchief, she said: "I'm going to Konoha."

He didn't reply. He sank onto an overstuffed couch and watched her as she dipped chunks of muffin into the cream before popping them into her mouth. She had finished a muffin and a half, and was biting cheese and fig alternately when he finally spoke: "You want to see your family?"

"Yes."

"But that's not all."

"It isn't."

"The visit to Konohagakure isn't due for two more weeks."

"I know that."

"………"

She drank some more milk, covered the remaining half of a muffin with the remaining cream and ate it. "I'm still going, you know."

At that point, Kimimaro knew he was defeated. He stood up, suppressing a sigh. "We're leaving just as the sun as setting. It's easier to travel the desert by night. We'll navigate by the stars."

Tenten nodded. She slid off her bed, her bare feet sinking into the shaggy rug around her bed. She stretched and Kimimaro's gaze settled upon her. "Your clothes…."

She straightened up. "What about them?"

Her dress had a white laced-up bodice and a pink skirt with white underskirts, divided for riding. Through the slits, he could see that she wore white tights and brown boots. A voluminous hooded cloak, in a white fabric that reflected heat, was around her shoulders. He frowned slightly at her.

She smiled smugly, fingering the edge of her traveling clothes. "I did tell you, I'm going."

* * *

"This one?" Sakura stepped out of the dressing room, wearing an orange yukata with colorful butterflies printed on the fabric, and a cream obi. 

Sasuke looked up. "..." He turned his gaze somewhere else.

Sakura sighed. "Not this one either, I guess." She disappeared into the dressing room again.

Sasuke leaned back on the fluffy couch, turning his gaze to the ceiling. The harsh fluorescent lights glared at his eyes. He closed them. _Shikamaru_ _said that these stores have couches for one reason only: so the men could have some rest while the women go around trying all the clothes. Especially these kimono stores… everything takes so long to put on. _He grunted and cast his eyes around the store, although he had already memorized every detail of it. He grunted again.

The kimono shop looked more like a traditional tea house than a clothes store. It was furnished all in pale-colored wood, there were patches of tatami on the floor, and panels of rice paper on the walls, with paintings and calligraphy upon them.

But of course it was a clothes store, and instead of tea and dumplings, the wooden shelves and low tables held kimonos, obis, obi-jimes, sandals and other accessories. It was the table marked 'New Arrivals' that Sakura had pointed at, and the crew rushed to storage room to pull out the requested merchandise. A saleslady was helping her try on the yukatas.

_So damned slow…_ Sasuke glanced at the clock. It was eleven-thirty. _I'd go out to grab something, if it weren't for that 'no-eating' policy…_ He grunted.

"Sasuke-kun, how about this one?" Sakura reappeared, wearing a white yukata, with silver embroidery on the sleeves, hem and neckline. A pearl-gray obi was around her waist.

"Yeah," he said, without turning to her.

"Sasuke-kun…" her eyebrows knitted slightly together. "You're not even loo—"

"That white yukata looks best on you, and it's elegant even if the embroidery is simple. The orange one was the worst, it clashed horribly with your hair." He stood up and walked towards her.

Sakura beamed, her green eyes wide and sparkling, her cheeks flushed with pink. "Sasuke-kun!" Her eyes widened even more when Sasuke went straight to the saleslady, and yanked a mint-green obi from the pile of merchandise.

"Get this one with that," he placed the green obi in her hand. "Not that one." He pointed at the gray obi. Then he walked to the counter.

A few moments later, Sakura joined him, wearing her own yukata, holding the white yukata and the mint-green obi. The clerk listed their purchases. "The black kimono was exchanged for one of a different size… And these two… so these are the pieces that Ouji-sama approved of?" The clerk asked. "He has good taste. You're lucky, Oujo-sama!"

Sasuke grunted. Sakura smiled happily at the clerk. "I know!"

"Well, you yourself have very good taste," the clerk said as she placed the items in boxes and placed the boxes in a shopping bag. She handed the bag to Sakura. "The outfits you're wearing were really made for the two of you."

Sakura flushed with pleasure, reaching for the proffered bag, but Sasuke grabbed it and headed for the exit. "You know where to send the bill," he said to the clerk without turning around.

"Yes, Ouji-sama." The clerk bowed to the retreating back, then bowed to Sakura. "Thank you, Oujo-sama."

"Thanks," Sakura waved, then skipped after Sasuke, clutching his arm and leaning against it.

The crew stared at the fifteen year-olds's backs, at the fan symbols on the red and blue yukatas, until the door closed behind the pair.

* * *

One side of the restaurant was completely open. The accordion style door was only closed in the case of rain, but today was such a bright, sunny day, that the door was pulled open all the way. From his seat at the edge of the booth, Shikamaru stared at the street outside, watching the people pass by. 

"So that's two Deep Sea Specials for us girls, and three orders of barbecue for Chouji," Ino told the waiter. She turned to the boy beside her, nudging him. "What about you, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru wrenched his gaze from outside and turned to Ino. _Sheesh, like I have a choice._ "Just order something for me."

"I can't do that!" She exclaimed, slapping his arm. _WHACK!_ "You're so lazy, just order something!"

"Alright, sheesh…" Shikamaru turned his lazy eyes to the waiter. "Deep-fried breaded pork—" _WHACK!_ "Ouch!" He glared at Ino, who had slapped his arm again. "What?"

"You can't eat that, you idiot, that's so unhealthy!" Ino screamed. "Order something else!"

"Alright already! Just be quiet…" Shikamaru looked at the menu, trying his best to ignore the glares and glowers they were receiving from the people in the other booths and tables. "I'll have roasted ribs—" _WHACK!_ "Ouch!"

"That's just as bad! It has carcinogenic material all over it!"

"I'll have riceballs—" _WHACK!_ "Ouch!"

"Practically no nutritional value!"

"I'll have miso soup—" _WHACK!_ "Ouch!"

"That's just soup!" Ino was livid. "Are you trying to kill yourself, Shikamaru? Honestly, you don't look out for yourself!"

"Can you tone it down?" Shikamaru scowled. The other people in the restaurant were whispering. ("Some guys just can't control their girlfriends…" "That guy is _sooo_ whipped…") _Damn, this woman is the most troublesome of them all!_

"TONE IT DOWN?" Ino cried. "We are talking about health issues, Shikamaru, a genius like you should know better and take it seriously!"

"Okay, okay!" Shikamaru threw his hands in the air. "What should I order then?"

"He's having boiled tuna with plain white rice and steamed vegetables on the side," Ino said sweetly to the trembling waiter. Shikamaru banged his head on the table.

The waiter tried to smile pleasantly at Ino. "Y-Yes, Oujo-san, r-r-r-right away!" He sped off to the kitchens.

Their companions in the booth were grinning. "You fight like a married couple!" Renko gushed.

Matsuri smirked. "Ino, someday you're going to scare off Shikamaru so badly, he'll run away to Sunagakure."

"No way," Suki shook her head. "He's too lazy to do that." Everybody laughed.

"Well for sure," Lee smiled at them. "We're all just waiting for the day the two of you announce that you're officially involved in a youthful romance!"

"Get real!" Ino yelled.

"Please…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Help us out here, Chouji!" Ino shook the boy on her other side. But the big-boned ninja only took another potato chip from his foil pack, crunched into it, and smiled. "Ooh!" Ino shook a fist in frustration.

"See, even Chouji agrees!" Suki exclaimed.

"No way!" Ino cried. "There's only one man for me, and that's Uchiha Sasuke!" Ino clasped her hands together and giggled. "Sasuke-kun!"

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered, again turning his gaze outside.

"But Sasuke-sama already has Sakura-hime," Matsuri pointed out. Lee sobbed over-dramatically at the point but everybody pointedly ignored that.

"But they're not married yet, so there!" Renko retorted. "Everybody still has a shot at getting married to Sasuke-sama!" She sighed dreamily.

"That's right!" Ino agreed. "And I'm sure I'll get him!"

"No I will!" Renko cried.

"Sakura-hime will marry Sasuke-kun!" Lee yelled, despite himself. "Nobody can beat her!"

"Shut up!" The two Sasuke fangirls screamed.

"You two," Matsuri interrupted. "Sakura-hime has worn the Uchiha symbol on her back for, I don't know, forever?"

"Well—" Ino opened her mouth and held up a finger. After a few seconds, she closed her mouth and sighed, looking at a loss for words.

"I think Sasuke-sama is cute too," Suki said. "But I'm not fantasizing about something that isn't going to happen. Obviously he cares very much about Sakura-hime."

Shikamaru gave her a wry look. Matsuri nearly snorted. "_Obviously_?"

Suki turned red. "Eh… I guess 'obviously' is not the word… What I mean is, he acts like he doesn't but I think he probably does… even if he doesn't act like it… I think…"

"That, I agree with." Matsuri nodded.

Lee nodded too. "It's impossible not to care about Sakura-hime! She's the perfect picture of youthful beauty inside and out!" Renko glared at him, upset. He looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"HMP!" Renko stuck her nose in the air. Lee looked puzzled.

Shikamaru sighed. _What an idiot…_

"Ino," Renko whined. "You're friends with that Sakura girl—fine," she rolled her eyes when Suki, Matsuri and Lee gave her warning looks. "Sakura-hime. What's the deal with her and Sasuke-sama anyway? People say they will marry! Are they dating? Are they engaged? Are they secretly married? WHAT?"

"Well…" Ino picked a pair of chopsticks from the holder on the table and toyed with it. "They're not _really_ dating, but Sasuke-kun is obligated to always stay with her, and she lives in the Uchiha Palace, but it's not _really_ like that, it's very special, kind of, and—"

"Don't twist it around, Ino," Shikamaru drawled. "Just tell her the truth."

"What truth?" Renko's eyes became round. Suki and Matsuri alternately looked at Ino and Shikamaru.

"Well…" Ino dropped the chopsticks and reached for her platinum blond ponytail, playing with it instead. "That is—"

"Sakura is the bride of the new master of the Uchiha Clan and Sasuke is her designated protector," Shikamaru cut in. "And as soon as Sasuke turns eighteen, they'll be officially married."

"It's only proper," Lee's eyes blazed. "They've kept her in the compound for so long."

"Everybody knows that…" Matsuri muttered.

"That's a lie!" Renko cried.

"Come on, they're living together," Shikamaru muttered.

"Well… Well…" Renko pouted. "Sure everyone says they're going to be married, because she's living with him, but so what? It's not like Sasuke-sama has said anything about it."

"That doesn't matter," Chouji spoke up. Six pairs of eyes turned to him. He took the last potato chip from the foil pack and ate it with relish. After shaking the crumbs from the bag into his hand and eating them as well, he continued: "You guys do know that soon after Sakura was sent to live with the Uchiha Clan, the council already announced that she was to be married into the clan and had been sent there to so that they could train her to be the future Uchiha Mistress."

Shikamaru frowned. _Well, that's what they said, but surely she's there for something else too._ "And now she _is_ already the Mistress of the Uchiha Clan and Sasuke is the Master," Shikamaru leaned an elbow on the table and propped his chin in his hand. "The council is just waiting for him to come of marriageable age. It's only a matter of time." He turned his gaze outside again.

Ino, Lee and Renko all sighed unhappily. "Yeah well, basically that's it," Ino groaned.

Renko clasped her hands together, tears shining in her eyes. "Poor Sasuke-sama! The Tribal Council has forced him into an unwanted marriage with an unwanted girl! He must be suffering in the hands of that girl who has shackled him!"

"It's not like that!" Lee cried indignantly.

"Hey, it's not like that!" Ino cried at the same time. Renko blinked in surprise. The look on Ino's face was fierce. Shikamaru glanced sideways at her and smiled softly. "Sasuke-kun is the leader of the council. They can't force him into anything, because if he really wanted to, he could overrule them. Sakura isn't holding him against his will, as a matter of fact, he is the one who could hold her against her will."

"Exactly!" Lee's eyes sparkled. "Sakura-hime is duty-bound!"

"O-Okay…" Renko shrugged, her ears slightly pink. "Still, it's not like anyone would say no to marrying Sasuke-sama, right?"

"That's one thing you got right," Suki said. "He's the number one heartthrob of Konoha."

"More like number one pretty-faced prick…" Matsuri mumbled to herself. Shikamaru snorted quietly.

"Yes…" Ino smiled at Renko and Suki, then her eyes turned to slits. "Damn, that forehead girl is so lucky!" She viciously stabbed the table with her chopsticks.

"Yeah!" Renko grabbed her own pair of chopsticks and started stabbing the table too. "How come she gets to be married to the Uchiha Heir and theYamijin Tribal Leader? It makes me angry! She's not even from a famous clan, whoever heard of a Haruno Clan anyway? She's nothing special!"

"Sakura-hime is special!" Lee yelled. "There is no one better."

Renko's face was red, not from embarrassment but from fury. "Shut up!"

Matsuri and Suki sighed. "Here we go…"

"Although…" Shikamaru murmured, frowning thoughtfully. "The council stated that Sakura is the bride of our future leader…"

"What, Shikamaru?" Ino turned to him. She frowned as well, her ice-blue eyes keen.

"Nothing…" He avoided her eyes.

"Tell me what it is!" Ino slapped his arm again.

"It's nothing!" Shikamaru insisted, rubbing his arm. "I'm just saying that Sakura is marrying Sasuke…" he looked outside again. "If nothing weird happens…"

"What are you mumbling about?" Ino demanded, shaking him.

"Oh look," Shikamaru pointed, diverting her attention. "It's the Uchiha Master and Mistress."

Sure enough, walking on the street was Sasuke, carrying a shopping bag, his arm linked with the arm of the blushing Sakura. Ino immediately released Shikamaru and waved, yelling: "Sakura, Sakura, SAKURAAAAA!"

Sakura looked up at voice and looked around. She smiled when she saw Ino. "Ino! And Shikamaru and Chouji! And—everyone else!" She ran to their booth, dragging Sasuke with her. "Hello!"

"Hi Sakura! And hello, Sasuke-kun!" Ino winked. Renko batted her eyelashes at Sasuke. Lee made goo-goo eyes at Sakura. Chouji smiled. Shikamaru nodded. Matsuri and Suki chorused in greeting ("Good morning Sasuke-sama, Sakura-hime"). Sasuke just looked down at everyone in the booth. "Hey, I recognize those yukatas!"

"Yeah, you should!" Sakura struck a pose, showing off her outfit. Then she went behind Sasuke, lifting his arms so that he formed a 'T' shape.

"Ah, we were shopping together when you picked those!" Ino exclaimed. "You remember, don't you, Shikamaru?" She slapped his arm.

He nodded grudgingly, rubbing his numbing arm. "How can I forget?" He gave Sasuke a 'look', and the other teenager grunted in what could be sympathy.

"They look good," Ino remarked. "Especially on you, Sasuke-kun!"

"You look like a prince, Sasuke-sama!" Renko gushed.

Sakura giggled. "Well, he _is_ a prince…" She didn't notice the sour look Renko gave her, or pretended not to.

"Can I see that?" Ino pointed at the shopping bag. When Sakura nodded, Sasuke handed the shopping bag to the blond girl, who excitedly looked through it. "Is this black robe for Sasuke-kun? Oh, these are so pretty! They'll look really nice on you, Sakura. Did you pick them for her, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura nudged Sasuke. "Aa," Sasuke murmured.

"You sure have good taste," Ino said as she returned the bag. "Unlike some other guys…" She looked pointedly at Shikamaru, who rolled his eyes.

The waiter came with the orders. "Wow, the sashimi looks good…" Sakura peered at the Deep Sea Special the waiter plunked on the table.

"You guys can join us," Ino offered.

Sakura continued staring at the food. "Sakura," Sasuke grumbled. "If you didn't stop at every corner, we could have been eating at Hai Yo's right now. **(1)**"

"Sorry," Sakura smiled sheepishly.

Ino's eyes widened. "You guys are eating at Hai Yo's?" She glared at Sakura and grimaced, showing all her teeth. "Dammit, why are you so lucky, forehead girl?"

Sakura made the same face, but with scarily victorious eyes. "The best woman wins, Ino-pig!"

"Hah!" Ino smirked. She waved her hand. "Well, enjoy it while you can! Because you'll soon lose to me!"

"You wish!" Sakura laughed, waving as well. "Goodbye everyone! Enjoy your meal!"

As their royal pair walked away, the Yamijin teenagers could hear them talking. "Sasuke-kun, can we look around some more after lunch? I have to start preparations for the council, I'll be looking around for the things needed."

"Aa." Sasuke uttered in manner of reply. He held her wrist as he led her out of the restaurant and out of sight.

"For Kami-sama's sake, she's miles ahead!" Ino made 'tsk' sounds. Renko and Lee whimpered, doing what many other people in the restaurant were doing: stare after the two backs branded with the Uchiha symbol.

"Miles ahead?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "She won the race before it even started." _If everything goes as declared it would._

* * *

The sitting-room was filled with the sound of Kiba's voice, talking nonstop, accented by Akamaru's barks every now and then. Hinata took a sip from her tea cup then put it down on the table. From the other side of the table, Neji saw her looking at him. He was looking out at the garden through the open sliding doors, his empty teacup on the table before him. He did not return the look. Hinata then looked at her left, where Shino sat, quiet, his cup of tea untouched. Perhaps he found it too much trouble to unbutton the high collar of his jacket. She looked at her right. Kiba was refilling his tea cup and was reaching for another sweet bean bun from the plate on the center of the table. 

"So you and Hinata really spend a lot of time together, even at home," Kiba said, biting off half of the bun. He gave the other half to Akamaru who was lying on the floor beside him.

Hinata looked at Neji, who continued looking out of the doors, not giving Kiba the slightest acknowledgement. She turned to the other boy. "Yes, Kiba-kun, Neji-niisan and I… we spend a lot of time together."

"I can see that," Kiba nodded, biting into another bun. "He was your protector after all." He gulped down some tea, then ate another bun. "But how will it be now? I guess since me and Shino were given that job, Neji has to go back to the annex compound now, doesn't he?"

Neji flinched, but continued on ignoring Kiba. Hinata shook her head. "N-No, Kiba-kun! Neji-niisan won't be going anywhere."

"I suppose so," Kiba said, his voice muffled by a mouthful of sweet bean bun. "But it's odd that he stays in the palace compound, although he's Head of the Secondary Family and the annex compound. Oh well," Kiba drank some tea again. "He still has another duty here, doesn't he? This Gift guy…"

Neji started. _That's right… the Gift… the person I must kill…_ He frowned. _He is a Yamijin, and the most dangerous of them all. But still, to kill somebody…_

"Hey Neji, do you have any clue who the bastard is?" Kiba asked.

_Hiashi-sama_ _said they have an idea who he may be, but they're still in the process of confirming it…_ Neji's frown deepened. _That Gift… who can he be? For sure… if he is around my age, then I would have heard of him._ His eyes widened. _Could it be Uchiha?_

"How did they say the gift could be recognized?" Kiba absently scratched Akamaru's ear. "Something about the blood?"

"Chichiue said the blood of the Gift has poisonous characteristics," Hinata said.

"Oh yeah, that's it!" Kiba slammed his hand, hitting Akamaru's head. The dog snapped angrily at him.

_Uchiha_ _certainly looks like he has dark powers and like he is made of poison._ Neji clenched his teeth. _If it's really Uchiha… then…_

Kiba patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, Neji—"

"Stay away!" Neji slapped the hand away.

"Geez!" Both Kiba and Akamaru growled. "What a grump!"

"Neji." Everyone turned to the quiet Aburame. "If you're still sore because your mission of protecting Hinata-hime was given to us, keep in mind that we didn't steal it away from you. When the elders asked for us to attend the council, we didn't know what it was for. In fact, we were only told of our mission just this morning, right before the council."

"That's right!" Kiba exclaimed. "So don't take your anger out on us!"

"I'm not taking out anything on the two of you," Neji lied.

"Think about it, at least you can trust us," Kiba said defensively. "We're her teammates we've protected her as you have—she's never been hurt during missions and training!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Neji nodded. "I was just… I did not know about their plans."

"Well, I got it." Kiba shrugged, grimacing. "It must suck to be part of the council, and Head of the Secondary House of the Hyuuga too, and be left out in the dark about certain matters." He didn't seem to notice the dark glare Neji shot his way. "And now they're asking you to do something that is forbidden…"

Shino's shoulders tensed. "To kill somebody… the person called the Gift…"

Neji tensed as well. "Kill… I must kill… this is what they are asking now…"

Hinata had a worried look on her face as she gazed at Neji. "Umm…" She twiddled her fingers. "Neji-niisan, I… I suppose you're done with your tea. Let me put that away." She took his tea cup.

"You don't have to do that, Hinata-sama," he said. "The servants will take that away later."

"It's okay," Hinata took the tea cup and the empty plate (all the buns had been eaten by Kiba) and brought them to a side table.

"The Hikarujin Prince and the Hikarujin Princess," Kiba grinned. "The two of you look just as if you are playing house here in the palace."

Hinata blushed, and played with her fingers. "K-Kiba-kun…"

Neji scowled at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I was just joking, geez!" Kiba scratched his head. "You two just looked like you came from one of those boring historical plays."

Before Neji could strangle Kiba (or worse), two servants came, each pushing a food cart. "Lunch is here, Hinata-sama, Neji-sama, Shino-sama, Kiba-sama."

"RUFF!" Akamaru stood up and wagged his tail.

"Alright!" Kiba rubbed his hands together.

"… Didn't you just eat all the sweet bean buns?" Shino muttered.

As the servants were laying the food on the table, they heard a scuffle outside the room. There were several voices in a heated argument. One was louder than the rest: "LET ME IN!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped.

Kiba's eyes widened in surprise yet Shino showed no visible reaction (not that anyone could see behind his sunglasses and collar). Neji stared incredulously as the tapestry paneling on the door tore, and the blond boy fell through it and thudded on the floor of the sitting room. The servants on the other side of the ruined door shrieked in horror. "You—YOU! What have you done?"

"I told you I wanted to see my friends!" Naruto yelled right back. Neji and Kiba had both gotten on their feet and moved towards him.

With shaking hands, one of the servants touched the ragged edges of the hole in the tapestry. Loose threads hung in a mess, the weaving was irreparable. "This… This is a priceless piece of art woven by the ancient ancestors of the Hyuuga! What have you done, YOU MONSTER!"

As Neji looked down, he saw Naruto recoil. The blond boy's entire body was trembling, and his eyes became glassy and froze wide open.

"STOP!"

Everyone turned to the strange voice. Hinata was standing, her shoulders squared. Her white eyes were flashing. "Don't ever—EVER—call Naruto-kun such a thing again!"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata-sama…" The servants dropped on their knees and bowed low.

"………" Hinata started to shake and her shoulders drooped. Shino helped her sit down.

"In the future, convey Uzumaki Naruto to our presence immediately," Neji said. "Do not try to send him away, as you did today.

"But… Neji-sama—"

"Hinata-sama considers Naruto to be one of her friends," Neji interrupted. "And would like to receive him accordingly."

"B-But—"

"Is that not right, Hinata-sama?"

"Y-Yes…" Hinata nodded.

"That should be clear then," Neji flicked his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Yes…" The servants bowed again and left. The ones serving the food finished quickly, setting up an extra place for Naruto, before bowing and leaving. One stayed behind to push a wooden divider in front of the hole in the door then left too.

"Come on then, let's eat!" Kiba pulled at Naruto's arm, expecting him to bounce up immediately. Instead, Naruto remained slouched on the floor. "Naruto… Naruto!" Kiba shook his shoulder. Akamaru nudged him with his nose. Naruto didn't respond. For a split second, Kiba's face was downcast, before scrunching in anger. "Hey—dobe!"

Neji settled in his place, his arms folded over his chest. He glanced sideways at Naruto though. "Hinata-hime," Shino mumbled.

Tweedling her fingers, Hinata stepped towards him. "N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto startled and looked up at her. His face broke into a smile. "Hinata! Thanks for sticking up for me." He scrambled to his feet and beamed at everyone and the table. "What's for lunch? I'm starving!" He plopped on the cushion beside Neji's.

Both Kiba and Hinata went back to their seats. Akamaru lied down between Kiba's and Hinata's cushions. Naruto was already removing the lids off every dish and smelled the steam that billowed from each one. "This is great! It's like a feast in here! Is it a special day? But I bet you eat like this everyday, huh, Neji?" He elbowed the Hyuuga beside him.

"… More or less," Neji replied.

"Although today _is_ a special day," Kiba said, piling food high on his plate. He flicked two slabs of roasted ribs at Akamaru.

"Why, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Today, the Council convened," Shino said.

"I didn't know that." Naruto stopped perusing the food and frowned.

"Yes you do," Neji said, a little sharply. "I told you about it, you probably forgot."

"Oh, did you?" The blond scratched his head sheepishly.

"I was given a mission!" Kiba grinned.

"You were?" Naruto blinked.

"Yup!"

"The mission is Shino's as well," Neji reminded.

"Well… yeah," Kiba admitted.

"Hah!" Naruto laughed. "You're trying to pass it off as your mission alone, huh?"

"Shut up," Kiba sniffed. "Anyway, it's a very important mission, that's why two people are needed."

"Really?"

"Really!"

Naruto 'hmphed'. "That's not fair!"

Kiba ignored him. "And this isn't just one-time, it's a true responsibility as real Hikaru-nins."

Despite himself, Naruto asked: "What is it?"

"We are now officially Hinata-hime's protectors!" Kiba announced with much pride.

"EEEEH! NO WAY!"

"Heheheheh!" Kiba laughed. Through a mouthful of beef, Akamaru seemed to be snickering.

Naruto looked alternately at Hinata and Neji. "Is that true? No way it's true, right?"

"It's true," Neji deadpanned.

"EEEEH! NO WAY!"

"You are becoming redundant… Naruto." Shino muttered.

"But you're just chumps!" Naruto cried. Seeing the expressions on the other boys' faces (rather, the expression on Kiba's face and what might be the expression behind Shino's sunglasses), he quickly said: "Compared to Neji I mean, he's a genius, and he's part of Hinata's family, that's why—"

"It's alright."

"Neji?" Naruto looked confused.

"Shino and Kiba are competent shinobis. Everyone here has Hinata-sama's well-being in mind," Neji said. He poured soy sauce over his boiled fish. "It's alright," he repeated, his tone very final.

"I see…" Naruto murmured. "So… I guess Shino and Kiba are true Hikaru-nins now…" With his chopsticks, he pushed a piece of sushi around the edge of his plate. "I wonder… I…"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata was peering at him from across the table.

"Hinata!" Naruto smiled and popped the sushi in his mouth. "It's good." Hinata smiled softly in return. "It's too bad that you'll have Kiba as your bodyguard now, you'll be better off alone, eh?"

"HEY!" Kiba growled.

"At least Shino is good, that should make up for the other one being an idiot," Naruto continued, sticking out his tongue at Kiba. Kiba retaliated by sticking out his tongue as well.

"Very mature," Shino deadpanned.

"But don't worry, Hinata!" Naruto said excitedly. "Kiba can mess up, but nothing bad will happen to you. I'll protect you, I promise!" He reached across the table and patted her hand.

Hinata's chopsticks clattered on the table. "N-Naruto-kun!"

"You know I never go back on my word—that's my way of the ninja!" Naruto winked.

The Hyuuga Heir dropped her gaze on her plate, trying to coax her hair into covering her red face.

Naruto blinked, confused. "What's wrong, Hinata? Fever?"

"Stupid!" Kiba rolled his eyes.

Shino's eyebrows were raised incredulously. "You just don't get it… Naruto."

* * *

Late afternoon sunlight poured through the wide windows of the dojo, casting a row of orange panels on the polished wooden floor. Shadows flashed across the golden light as the Yamijin Princess danced, gliding and leaping across the room. 

She lifted both hands to the heavens, straining against the thick gold-plated bands clasped unto her arms. _Arm weights to develop power…_ She was on her tiptoes; she arched her back, and threw back her hands. _Stretches for flexibility…_ She kicked up her foot, not letting the ankle weights hidden under her leg warmers hinder her. _Leg weights to develop the muscles…_ Her hands touched the floor and she tumbled back on her feet. _Acrobatics to train balance…_ She waved her hands in wide arcs, the scarves attached to her fingers trailing in the air. _Fluid movements to achieve control…_With her hands and feet, she continued sounding the beat, making it even more complicated. _Catch and carry the rhythm… adapt, for all battles are merely dances…_

To the untrained eye, it would look like she was simply dancing. But she was doing much more. Every movement, all the paraphernalia she used… they all had a purpose. In the guise of a mere aesthetic art, she trained her body, honed her skills. What seemed a frivolous hobby was a step towards mastery. Mastery that Sandaime Hokage required her to achieve in subtle yet effective ways, that none save him, her teachers Kurenai and Shizune, and she herself, would have any knowledge of her vastly improved—and still improving—skills.

The glint of a pair of spectacles in the orange light. "Sakura-hime."

She hesitated just as her feet left the floor in a sweeping jump. She landed awkwardly on one foot, and then stamped down the other one in an effort to regain balance. After a few fumbling steps, she fell on her side, gauzy silks fluttering about her.

"Sakura-hime!" Kabuto ran quickly to her side, and helped her sit up. "Are you hurt, Sakura-hime? Did you twist an ankle, or bruise yourself?"

"I'm alright, Kabuto-san," she assured him.

"Are you sure, Sakura-hime?" Kabuto leaned closer, looking into her eyes with barely five inches between their faces.

"There's no need to examine me like that, I didn't hit my head."

"Sasuke-sama won't appreciate it if I had brought harm to his princess." He smiled at her, though she could not see his eyes because of the glare upon his glasses.

"Has Sasuke-kun asked for me?" She asked. "Is that why you're here?"

"No, I have no such word from him, although I am sure he would be glad for your company."

She felt as if he was mocking her, though his countenance gave no hint of it. She stiffly drew herself up on her feet and said: "I see. What is your purpose then?"

"I wish to talk to you, Sakura-hime," he slowly got on his feet, "if you would permit it."

"Permission granted."

"I have noticed that you have taken to going out by yourself, even going so far as to run away from Zaku-kun's group and the Yami-nin troops…" He tilted his head down, his eyes becoming visible as his glasses angled to the light. "I would like to ask why Sakura-hime, why do you such a thing?"

She busied herself with straightening her scarves. "It is nothing really, Kabuto-san. There are simply times when I wish to be by myself, not surrounded by so many people."

"Why is that?" He stepped closer to her. "Do you find Yamijin company unpleasant? Are Zaku-kun, Dosu-kun and Kin-chan being impudent again? Do the troops act in displeasing ways? Or do you find your waiting-maids dull? Should I find other people for you? Even Sasuke-sama—is Sasuke-sama becoming irksome?"

"That is not the case!" Sakura cried. "It is not that their company is unpleasant. I have no wish to have my waiting-maids replaced. I do not want the troops lectured, and I shall deal with Zaku and the others on my own. And please do not say such things about Sasuke-kun." She sighed. "It is just that, I need time on my own. I sometimes feel… stifled, staying here."

"Stifled?" His smile seemed almost amused. "Oh Sakura-hime, every girl in Konoha would die to be in your position; the pampered princess betrothed to the Uchiha prince, and you feel stifled?"

She turned away. "It might sound ungrateful. It is not that I do not like being here. I am taken care of and more than well-provided for here. Most importantly, it is my steadfast dream to stay by Sasuke-kun, always." Another sigh. "But there are so many expectations Kabuto-san, expectations for the Uchiha's Princess, that sometimes, I wish to be away from them momentarily… to have time for myself."

"Time for yourself?.." He echoed. "But you are allowed to do things as you please—you are allowed to pursue your interests in medical nin-hood and your passion for reading, you are allowed to dance and to spend time with your peers, allowed to indulge in distractions and frivolities that a girl your age is apt to crave for. There are restrictions, but you are allowed to be more than our princess, Sakura-hime, I do not understand what makes you feel that way."

"I cannot explain myself, Kabuto-san," she said with a note of finality. _It is true, Hokage-sama ordered me not to tell anyone about it. It is… for my good, and possibly, Sasuke-kun's own good, Hokage-sama said…_ "Excuse me." She walked past him, heading for the door.

"_Hi-mi-tsu._" **(2)**

Sakura froze in her tracks.

"It is, is it not?" She heard him slowly stepping closer to her as he spoke. "It must be Sakura-hime's secret."

"How ridiculous," she said, struggling to keep her voice steady. She continued walking out of the dojo. She heard him follow her.

"I would not dare intrude upon your privacy but—"

"But that is exactly what you are doing," Sakura smiled slightly, hastening out the dojo door and down the front steps. "Is it not?"

"But Sakura-hime, I care for the well-being of the Yamijin. As such, I consider it my responsibility to scrutinize any suspicious matters—"

"Suspicious matters!" Sakura gasped, putting a hand to her throat and an injured look on her face. She ran down the last few steps then spun to face Kabuto. "Is that… is that what you consider me to be?"

"Sakura-hime, perhaps I worded it too harshly, but I have made impartial observations, and I have to say that your behavior has become strange indeed." He stared down at her moist green eyes with an impassive look on his face.

"Am I being accused?" Before she could stop herself, her eyes narrowed, the tears gone. "I am Sasuke-kun's princess, and I am most devoted to him. Everyone knows that. Even Sasuke-kun. I may be a burden to him, but I will never do anything to harm him and his people."

"………" He lifted his chin and the light glanced off his glasses once more, hiding his eyes.

"………" _I shouldn't have raged at him, but it's too late to regret that now. I will not back down._

"What is going on here?" Both Sakura and Kabuto started at the voice. "Sakura, what is it? Kabuto, what are you doing?"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sasuke-sama…"

The Uchiha Prince approached his princess. "What is going on here, Sakura?" He peered at her defiant expression and one of his eyebrows shot up. He glanced sideways at Kabuto. "Is he being irritating again? What did he say to you?"

She looked down at her hands and wrung them. "Well…"

"Well?"

Sakura's eyes flicked towards Kabuto before meeting Sasuke's gaze. She imagined her face looked as anxious as Kabuto's. "Nothing. It was nothing. I supposed I lost my temper too quickly…"

"What were you talking about?" Sasuke urged.

"Just… just—"

Kabuto hurried down the steps and fell on his knees before the pair, bowing so deeply his nose touched the ground. "Forgive me Sasuke-sama. I was scolding Sakura-hime for leaving on her own yesterday. I have severely overstepped my bounds."

"You!" Sasuke roared. He clenched his teeth and his eyes turned blood-red.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"I shall bear any punishment you deem fit. I know I have been most ill-mannered…"

"Don't," Sakura whispered to Sasuke, clasping his left wrist before he could form any hand seals.

"You'll leave me alone," Sasuke hissed to the silver-haired young man. He yanked his wrist away from Sakura and walked away. She sighed and dropped her gaze. Then she looked over her shoulder at Kabuto who still had his face upon the ground.

_Being defensive just makes me suspicious… I must be more careful next time…_

"What are you standing there for?"

"Eek!" Sakura yelped when Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away from the dojo. _Sasuke-kun…_

* * *

"Done!" Haku exclaimed, patting the tight bundles strapped unto the copper colored horse. It huffed and stepped uneasily. "Sorry, sorry. I guess it must be heavy, ne?" It yipped, as if in agreement. 

"Haku, if you have time to talk to the horse, why don't you work at loading the packs?" Kimimaro said, strapping another one of Tenten's bags to a gray horse.

"I'm finished," the dark-haired boy replied. "All our packs are strapped to Akimura now."

"… Attend to Tenten-hime's carriage then."

"Alright," Haku rolled his eyes.

"Don't complain, that's where you'll be riding too."

"I wasn't complaining…" Haku muttered, walking to where Kankurou was already strapping the team of black horses to the black and silver carriage. "I'll do that."

"Why?" Kankurou sneered. "You don't trust me to safely strap your princess' carriage? Afraid that I might accidentally loosen something that will cause her to roll to her doom?"

"Of course not." Haku smiled brightly at him, his brown eyes disappearing into his face. "Kankurou-kun, you wouldn't dare. I'd skin you and carve your flesh from your bones if you do. Why, my ice blades are so sharp and cold, you'd stay very much alive during the process. I shall watch your blood bead upon your skinless flesh, and then make fillets of your muscles."

Kankurou blinked.

Haku laughed. "See Kankurou-kun, I told you, you wouldn't dare." He gave Sand nin another smile and then made his way to the main entrance of the palace.

The massive double doors had opened and Tenten was making her way alone down the staircase that could have accommodated twenty men walking abreast. The stone of the palace was drenched with the rosy light of the setting sun, and the rosy light tinted Tenten's white cloak to almost match her pink riding dress. He quickly ran up the steps and held out his hand to her. "Tenten-hime."

She raised an eyebrow, but there was an amused smile on her face. "I think I can manage not to fall, Haku." Nevertheless, she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her down the steps. "Is that Gaara's horse?" She pointed at a white stallion at the pacing beside the brown one Temari rode.

"I think so—wait Tenten-hime!" He ran after the princess who was hastening down the stairs, her white cloak flying out behind her.

"My, you are beautiful!" He heard Tenten exclaim. She was patting the stallion's nose. Temari looked down at her with a frown.

"Tenten-hime loves white horses," Haku told the blond Sand nin. She frowned at him, but he continued smiling and talking. "It's so difficult to find snow-white horses. Kabuto-san hasn't been able to find a replacement to the one that Tenten-hime lost."

"We shall go to Konohagakure," Tenten told the horse. She put a foot on the stirrup and lightly jumped on its back.

"Hey, you can't ride him!" Temari cried. "He gets wild, and, and…"

"Whoa boy!" Tenten clutched the stallion's reins tightly as it bucked slightly. It snorted and jumped, trying to throw her off, yet she held on and even laughed gaily.

Haku grinned. "I think Tenten-hime can handle him."

"Tch," the blond kicked her horse; it yelped and then trotted away.

Haku caught the white stallion's reins and subdued it. "Down boy," he whispered. "She's your friend." The stallion huffed, yet it calmed down.

"You're good."

"Oh," Haku turned and saw Gaara moving towards them. "Not really. I just try talking to them."

"Why are you on my horse?" Gaara asked Tenten.

Tenten frowned. "I wanted to ride him."

"Don't you have your own horse?"

"I do," Tenten said.

"Several of them," Haku gestured to team of horses strapped to the carriage.

"Yet you're on my horse."

"Yes," Tenten said flatly. "I wanted to ride him."

Gaara silently regarded her for a minute. Suddenly, he grasped the horse's saddle and jumped behind Tenten.

"Hey!" She cried.

"It's my horse."

Tenten grimaced. Haku smiled at her. "He _is_ Gaara-kun's horse. Well then, get along well, you two."

"We're okay." She stroked the horse's mane.

"Tenten-hime, I didn't mean the horse."

"Oh."

"The sun will be gone soon. We're leaving," Kimimaro called out. "Tenten-hime, Haku."

"She'll be riding with Gaara-kun," Haku said.

"………" Kimimaro glanced at Tenten, who had reluctantly relinquished the reins to Gaara's hands. "Well then, everybody had better mount. You get inside now, Haku." To the driver of the carriage he said: "Pick up the reins."

"Actually Kimimaro-kun, I thought I'd ride one of the spare horses, and ride beside Tenten-hime and Gaara-kun."

Kimimaro shrugged. "Do what you want." He urged the horses forward.

Haku quickly detached one of the spare riding horses, Shimura, from behind the line of pack horses and hopped on it, hastening to catch up to Tenten and Gaara. "We're finally going to Konohagakure, Tenten-hime. You'll be able to see your family."

"Yes," Tenten smiled, a little tightly, Haku noticed.

_She's always like this…_ He eyed her worriedly. _She gets excited when it comes to going to Konoha, and yet when we are on the way, she becomes anxious. But I suppose it's only natural. She hasn't seen her family in quite a while…_ He reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I look forward to seeing our royal couple as well," Tenten remarked. "I've missed Sakura-chan. Kabuto-san speaks fondly of her. And I remember she was adorable."

"Yes, Sakura-hime was very sweet, warm and gentle, truly like a cherry blossom in spring."

"That is her name. Haruno Sakura." Tenten smiled at the memory. "I wonder about that Sasuke though. Reading into what Kabuto-san has said, it seems he had gotten worse."

"You shouldn't speak like that about Sasuke-sama, Tenten-hime," Haku said. "He's the Uchiha Master after all. He's difficult and unfriendly, and he doesn't know how to care for his princess, but he's still our leader."

"Orochimaru-sama's our leader," Kimimaro interjected.

"Uh… yes, and Sasuke-sama's his heir, so that's why…"

"Niisama's heir…" Tenten murmured. "Yes, that boy wasn't very nice to Sakura-chan… oh that's right!" Her eyes widened and she pointed at Haku. "You… you…" She grinned mischievously and held up her little finger. "You rather liked her, didn't you?"

Haku blinked then chuckled nervously. "Of course I do, I thought Sakura-hime was a very nice person. Just what are you implying, Tenten-hime?"

"Oh Haku, you're blushing!" Tenten giggled.

"That's not the case," Haku denied. "It's simply the sun getting on my face."

"Blushing!"

"Please don't say such things! Sakura-hime is betrothed, it's unmannerly, Sasuke-sama will take offense—"

"You look splotchy." Kankurou, who rode before them, looked over his shoulder at Haku, a smirk on his face.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Kankurou-kun." Haku murmured.

"Geez," Kankurou rolled his eyes. "If you turn all mushy about every princess that comes along, how is Tenten-hime going to take you seriously, huh?"

"Kankurou-kun!" Haku warned.

"That's not true."

"Kimimaro-kun?" Haku turned to him. Kankurou, and even Gaara and Temari, turned to the white-haired ninja as well.

"Sakura-hime isn't just any princess," Kimimaro said. "She was descended from Orochimaru-sama, and as such, gifted with beauty, grace, and unique powers. Like Tenten-hime, she is a true princess of the noble people of the Yamijin."

"That's right," Haku agreed. "And besides, I only admire her, as one person might admire another person who is good-hearted and beautiful. I'm definitely still devoted to Tenten-hime of course."

"Don't flatter me," Tenten said irritably, flushing.

"But I am your loyal protector," Haku murmured.

"Oh well," Kankurou yawned. "I'll see then how your other princess is like."

"She's called Sakura-hime," Kimimaro shot a glare to his direction.

"Kankurou's looking forward to meet Sakura-hime," Gaara said. "Isn't that right, Kankurou?"

"Whatever." The younger Sand nin glared at his brother. "Yeah, yeah. Sakura-hime sounds… uh, nice." Beside Kankurou, Temari had a very sour look on her face, but said nothing.

Haku watched the horizon as the last rays of the sun disappeared. _Now, I do wonder about Sakura-hime…_

The party continued traveling well into the night.

* * *

'_Little cherry blossom princess… I'm glad to see that you have a smile upon your lips.'_

Sakura winced at the cold that lingered against her cheek. She stirred then woke up, blinking her bleary eyes. The curtains on the open window billowed in the wind. _So cold…_

Her sheets had twisted around her. She untangled them, then pulled them up to her chin.

She heard a small noise from outside. She turned her blurry gaze to the window, clutching her chest, reassured by the pendant she felt through her thin chemise. The deep scarlet sky had a kind of glow, dawn's promise of the sun rising.

'_Don't get up when you hear strange noises in the night.'_

She closed her eyes and succumbed to slumber once more.

'_Just go back to sleep.'_

**(1)** Heheh, it's a Suikoden 2 reference.  
**(2) **_Himitsu: Secret_. I've been told off for using romanji in fanfics before, but somehow "secret" doesn't have that creepy Kabuto factor it would have if he said "himitsu".

**Author's Notes again :** Well, there we go. Thanks so much for your support! It makes me very happy and motivated seeing that people are reading and reviewing. Especially to all those who have been telling me how much they like this! (Well, don't we all like feeling appreciated?) Naturally, I thank the more critical ones too, they can be a real help after all. Anyway, just—THANKS! (And to those people with exams or are busy in school, gambatte! I know how you feel!) And to all those with questions that would 'spoil' the story—I'm not going to answer your questions, but I'll do my best to make it worth your while reading the story to find out!

I removed the replies to your reviews. Apparently, that's against the rules now. I don't want this chapter getting deleted because of that, so sorry, I'll think of something for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5: She Who Stands Between

**Author's Notes: **A late update. I could explain, but wouldn't you rather I go into the fanfic instead?

Tenten's group arrives at Konoha. Watch me take full advantage of this situation to make triangles, quadrangles and just about every sort of angular shape in the relationship chart. Now on to the fanfic!

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all those related stuff don't belong to me.**

**Between Light and Darkness**

**Chapter 5: She Who Stands Between**

They were half a day away from Konoha and Kimimaro said they should continue traveling through the morning—the sooner they reach safe territory, the better. The desert sun seeped through their cloaks. Tenten shifted uncomfortably on the saddle.

Gaara quickly nudged her, his elbow digging into her arm. She turned and glared at him. "Sit still," he said.

She opened her mouth to retort, but he said: "If you can't sit still, I think your carriage would be more comfortable."

"Are you giving orders to Tenten-hime?" Kimimaro glanced sideways at Gaara.

"No, I was merely making a suggestion." Gaara glanced sideways in turn.

"You told her to stay still."

"I _told_ her, I didn't _order_ her."

"You said it in an imperative manner."

"I said it so she wouldn't fidget her way off the horse."

"You're not in the position to give Tenten-hime orders."

"And she shouldn't be in _this_ (an incredulous look at Tenten who was sitting in front of him) position in the first place."

They exchanged icy glares. Kankurou and Temari looked warily at them. Tenten sighed then said: "Haku, would you please help me down?"

Haku was off his horse almost before she finished her sentence. "Of course, Tenten-hime." With a swift tug, he took the reins from Gaara's hands and stopped the horse. He ignored the dangerous glare Gaara shot him as the Sand nin snatched the reins back.

He was helping the princess climb into the carriage just as he saw them over the dune just ahead, white horse riders, their golden armor glinting in the desert sun.

"Hikaru-nins!" Kimimaro growled.

"Protect Tenten-hime!" Haku shouted. "Get inside, Tenten-hime."

"Haku—" she started to protest, but he shoved her in unceremoniously and shut the door. The Sand siblings leaped off their horses and formed a triangle around the carriage.

It took but a moment for white horses to swarm around them; Kimimaro dashed forward to meet them, twirling his bone blades in a dance and Haku was lost in the midst of clashing weapons and swift palm strikes. He summoned ice walls that blocked shurikens and splintered against chakra-enhanced punches, always with the intent of slowing down the enemy. Several pairs of white eyes stared at him and he knew he had to be extra-careful not to leave any openings for the Hyuugas to see.

Or any gaps in their defense of the Hyuugas' royal quarry.

With precise movements, he threw a handful of needles at a Hyuuga, who promptly blocked them, but missed the second set of needles—both his arms were paralyzed.

"Sabaku Kyuu," came a hiss from the Sand nin beside him.

The sand surged beneath his feet, and he treaded against the flow to gain his footing. Gaara manipulated a heavy wave of sand over the enemies that had engaged him. The sand wound like cocoons around them and muffled their screams.

"Sabaku Sousou!"

The cocoons imploded and bloody rain splattered the sand. He shuddered.

"Karasu!" Kankurou tugged his puppet to intercept the Hikaru-nins and Temari waved her gigantic fan to blow them away, yet a few of them dodged and threw bombs and explosion notes at the carriage.

"TENTEN-HIME!"

The explosives hissed and at the first fiery burst, the joints of the carriage flew apart at the assault of axes and out jumped the princess, propelled by the explosions. Haku caught her, and Kimimaro slashed at the nearest Hikaru-nins who reached for more explosives.

Tenten bit her thumb and unfurled a scroll painted crimson, rose, and gold, trailing blood on each symbol. "Houki—"

Haku formed a series of hand seals, shouting: "—Fubuki—"

"—no Mai!" Kimimaro whirled his blades. **(1)**

Ice mirrors closed around the remaining Hikaru-nins. Kimimaro's movements accelerated, then he and Tenten jumped—Tenten twirled in mid-air, shooting projectiles and bombs summoned from her scroll, and Kimimaro landed amidst the trapped Hikaru-nins, a lethal flurry of blades. A storm of slashes, darts, and explosions was contained within a ring of ice, before it shattered into a thousand shards, swirled by the frosty wind.

Tenten landed beside Haku. Kimimaro stared at the mangled corpses before walking away, shaking his blades clean. His sandals sank in the sand drenched with icy, bloody slush.

"No mercy," Kankurou remarked in a subdued voice. "I like that."

Tenten was staring down at one of the Hyuugas, at his white eyes. Haku pulled her away and followed Kimimaro. His neck prickled at the lingering look Gaara gave them as they mounted their horses. He helped Tenten up Shimura before climbing behind her.

* * *

"It's Chiharu-neesan!" Tenten cried excitedly, waving at the woman sitting on the raised platform of the entrance. 

The woman called Chiharu dropped her handkerchief in her haste, rushing through the sliding doors and shouting: "It's Tenten-hime! Okaasan, Otousan—Tenten-hime is here!"

The entire household was assembled in two straight rows, the Ryuuseis in front and their servants at the back, all bowing, when Tenten and her entourage reached the entrance.

"Please," Tenten shook her head. "Don't… bow—"

"Tea will be served," said Ryuusei Hanako, the matriarch of the Ryuusei, bowing to the weary travelers. "Or perhaps, a very late lunch?"

Tenten smiled. "Tea will be lovely, Hahaue."

Hanako gestured to her eldest daughter, Chiharu, who bowed again before entering the house. The servants took the horses and the group allowed the Ryuuseis to lead them to the wide sitting room just inside the sliding doors. The Ryuuseis sat on one row of cushions, facing the other row of cushions where the visitors sat down.

"The family is honored to receive your presence, revered daughter." Ryuusei Kentaro, head of the family bowed. The rest of the family followed suit.

"Our hearts are gladdened by our sister's visit," said the heir of the family, Chikatsu. The other siblings murmured their agreement.

"I give my thanks," Tenten bowed in turn. "My family, I present Haku and Kimimaro, my companions." The boys sitting on either side of her bowed. "And I must introduce my new companions, allies from Sunagakure. They are Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara, children of Yondaime Kazekage." The Sand nins bowed.

"The Ryuusei family is grateful for your service to Tenten-hime," Kentaro said.

"It is our honor to serve," Kankurou made the cursory reply.

Chiharu returned with three servants, all carrying tea trays heavy with pots, cups, and plates of delicacies. As the servants served tea, Hanako asked: "This is a pleasant surprise, Tenten-hime. The Uchiha has sent no messengers about your arrival."

"Hahaue… Sakura-hime and Sasuke-sama don't know I'm here, not yet."

The matriarch clapped her hand over her mouth. "But Tenten-hime, would not the Uchiha be displeased that you came here first? After all, it is customary that you present yourself to the Master and Mistress upon arriving at Konoha."

"I…" She glanced at Haku and Kimimaro. "Just really wished to see my family again, before doing anything else."

"Oh… We wished to see you again too, Tenten-hime."

"Mistress Hanako," Haku bowed respectfully. "Sakura-hime—and Sasuke-sama—are very considerate, I am certain they will forgive Tenten-hime her slight error."

Kimimaro bowed. "Haku has spoken the truth; the Princess will not take offense at Tenten-hime's actions."

"Sakura mochi!" Tenten gasped delightedly, snatching one from the platter. "It has been so long since I've eaten one of these."

"Sakura-hime sent several boxes in celebration of springtime," Hanako said. "Chiharu, please fetch some more of the sweets for Tenten-hime."

Chiharu nodded. "Yes, Hahaue—"

"It's alright, Neesan, please don't bother!" Tenten touched Chiharu's arm.

The older woman started, then took a step back and bowed. "It is no bother, Tenten-hime." She gestured to the servants and they quickly left the sitting room.

Tenten wrapped her half-eaten mochi in her handkerchief. "Please excuse me; I will just step out for some fresh air." She bowed, then stood up and exited the sliding doors. Behind her, she heard Haku excuse himself and follow her.

She walked down the street, Haku at her heels. "Haku… have they always treated me like that?"

"Like what, Tenten-hime?"

"Like a… princess..."

* * *

"Go Neji!!" Naruto screamed. "Kick that bastard's ass!" 

Neji side-stepped, white eyes fixed upon his opponent. "No need to say that Naruto. I'm fighting a mere chuunin."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "Still flashing your rank like it talks of actual strength, I see."

The veins around Neji's eyes tightened. Naruto frowned worriedly. _Jounin, chuunin, genin… does it really matter? Many times, a lower-ranked nin has defeated a high-ranked nin…_

"N-Neji-niisan will be alright, won't he, Naruto-kun? He is a jounin after all, and Uchiha-san is a chuunin like us."

Naruto smiled at Hinata. "Of course he'll be alright, Hinata. Neji's really strong."

In the middle of the jounin rookie training grounds, the fighters side-stepped in circles, eyeing each other warily. The other Jounin Selection Exams qualifiers gathered at the edges of the grounds, watching in anticipation.

Naruto saw Sakura with the other Yamijin girls, her hands clasped tightly. Ino talked to her cheerfully and Matsuri patted her shoulder reassuringly. Suki and Renko were shrieking: "SASUKE-SAMA!!! FIGHT!!!"

Sakura cupped her hands at her mouth and shouted: "Sasuke-kun! Do your best!"

Sasuke suddenly threw three flaming shurikens, Neji dodged them easily but Sasuke took the opportunity to rush forward and crouch into a sweeping kick. Neji jumped and jabbed his open palm: "Hakke Kuushou!"

Sasuke slid away from the blast of air and into an offensive stance, Sharingan activated. As Neji fell to the ground, he quickly formed several hand seals and cried: "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Neji raised his arms to shield his face, an instantaneous release of chakra from every tenketsu in his body repelling the brunt of the flames. His brows drew together in fury. "To use such a low-level jutsu on me…"

"I'll use my best techniques only on those who deserve them, Hyuuga." Sasuke gestured with his hand. "Come!"

Neji shifted into a stance. "Hakke Rokujuu—"

"Shunshin no Jutsu!" Sasuke flickered, reappearing out of the range of Neji's divination. He dashed towards Neji, but the Hyuuga shifted into a similar stance.

"Hakke Hyaku Nij—"

"Shunshin no Jutsu!" Sasuke flickered away again. "Dammit…"

"That's it, get serious, Uchiha." Neji smirked, still in the stance.

"Way to go, Neji!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"Neji-niisan has mastered the Hakke Shou moves," Hinata sighed with relief. "As long as he keeps threatening Uchiha-san with Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou and Hakke Hyaku Nijuuhachi Shou, Uchiha-san will fear the palm strikes and the impairment of his tenketsus."

_She's wrong though. Neji's range won't stop Sasuke, he has a lot of ninjutsus up his sleeve._ But he didn't say that to Hinata and simply smiled. "Neji can handle him!"

* * *

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned, sleepy tears beading at the corners of his eyes. He sat down on the grass and leaned against the twisted wire fence. 

It was just like Sasuke and that Hyuuga Neji to decide to use the _public_ training grounds as their personal showing-off and showing-up-each-other space.

The other qualifiers for the Jounin Exams were all watching instead of protesting, cheering for their tribe's representative. Even the jounin on watch, Yamashiro Aoba, was egging on Neji. "And he's Tokubetsu Jounin too," Shikamaru muttered, scratching his nose. If another senior jounin, came, Aoba would probably say that the fight was part of training.

"Katon: Gouenka!" In mid-air Sasuke launched a giant fireball. Neji spun in the Kaiten, blocking the fireball, and the next one, but he slowed down to a stop and the last fireball knocked him off his feet.

"Nice one, Sasuke!" Chouji whooped.

"Even you, Chouji?" Shikamaru muttered wryly.

His best friend smiled sheepishly. "It would be great to see one of us beat Hyuuga Neji. Lee never manages to do it."

"I'd be as happy as the next Yamijin for a win, but not if they do it on our time."

"Oh leave him alone, Shikamaru," Ino said, sitting beside him.

"You'd say that," he retorted. "You go crazy whenever Sasuke lifts a finger."

Her ice-blue eyes glinted dangerously. "You're just saying that because you're jealous of all the attention Sasuke-kun gets!"

"Oh please," Shikamaru sniffed, quickly turning away.

"Hmp!" He didn't have to look to know that Ino had lifted her chin, pointedly looking away from him.

He tuned out the sounds of the fight and the chatter, staring blankly at the adjacent side of the grounds. He caught a flash of white, a cloak fluttering in the wind, revealing a girl clad in pink suit. "Huh?"

She stood outside the grounds, looping her fingers through the crisscrossed wires and pressing her nose against the fence. Her dark hair was pulled in funny-looking buns.

_Is she watching the fight?_ Her eyes moved as he heard Neji shout, "Hakke Shou Ranbuu", and the swishing sounds of the Hyuuga's dance. _No, she's watching Neji._

_She looks very familiar…_

"… And Sakura's worried that Sasuke-kun will do too much and what does she mean by 'too much,' Sasuke-kun's better than anyone—are you listening, Shikamaru? Shikamaru!" Ino slapped his arm.

"Huh? What?" Shikamaru rubbed his arm, glancing at Ino, but he looked back.

"Are you checking out that girl?" Ino demanded sourly.

"What are you talking about?" He snorted. The familiar stranger girl glanced when her companion touched her shoulder, another dark-haired girl—no, this one was a boy.

"Puh-lease!" Ino cried. "Even Sakura's prettier than her!"

"It's not that! We know that girl, Ino. Shush!"

"You know, you really have no taste, Shikamaru!"

_We should know who she is…_

* * *

"Hakke Shou Ranbuu!" His long black hair swished behind him as he danced, striking Uchiha Sasuke with his open palms, white eyes never leaving his target. 

Tenten clutched the wire fence tightly, wanting to tear it down. That boy with the Hakke Shou maneuver—

Long and silky black hair, skin as pale as porcelain, the most unusual white eyes—even the voice! The voice that she had heard across the rusted time, she heard again, now, in Konoha.

For the briefest moment, he glanced at her, the veins around his eyes relaxing. But just as fast, his Byakugan was open as he attacked Sasuke, that she wasn't sure that the glance had happened.

Her breath had caught in her throat just the same.

"It can't be," Tenten murmured. "Aniki said he would erase all traces of you."

She whispered his name…

* * *

_"Neji…"_

He startled, immediately reaching out with his Byakugan for the source of the voice. Like the gentlest breeze, like a butterfly's kiss—a ghost at the edge of his senses.

_That stranger…_

He blinked, his Byakugan deactivating as he glanced again towards the edge of the training grounds. Her hood had slipped down, revealing dark brown braids coiled at either side of her head and a golden face flushed crimson.

He cut Sasuke's wire with a kunai and counter-attacked, but stepped back quickly when his punch failed to connect.

The girl's white cloak billowed and caught his eye. He ducked Sasuke's shurikens—they barely missed his hair—and lunged forward.

He saw a dark-haired boy touch the girl's shoulder and the girl looking up at him.

_Who's that guy?_

"Chidori Nagashi!"

"Agh!" The shock from the electrical currents around Sasuke's body threw him back. He moved away when Sasuke slashed his lightning-enhanced sword, but he wasn't fast enough—the blade slashed cleanly across his arm. Sasuke punched him and he was knocked off his feet, skidding across the grounds.

There was a strange glint in the Sharingan as the Uchiha approached him. Neji's senses told him to flee, but the electricity had paralyzed him and numbed his eyes—the Byakugan closed. Neji watched in frozen dread as Sasuke rubbed his neck, where a fiery mark crept up and stained his cheek, still creeping—

"Sasuke-kun!!" The Uchiha was caught in his pink-haired bride's arms. He blinked and shook his head.

"Sakura…"

"Are you alright?" Her fingers trailed on his neck.

"Let go of me." Sasuke pulled away from her. Neji frowned. The markings were gone.

"Neji!"

"Neji-niisan!"

Naruto and Hinata kneeled beside him. Naruto helped him sit up and Hinata pressed a handkerchief against his bleeding arm. "What was that with Uchiha?" He muttered.

"Yeah, that Nagashi thing—it's his new technique," Naruto growled.

But Hinata looked at him with frightened eyes and he knew her Byakugan glimpsed what he had seen up close. _What is that with Uchiha?_

_And those strangers—_

Neji glanced at the edge of the grounds again, but the girl and her companion had disappeared.

* * *

Kiba was about to approach Neji, Hinata, and Naruto, when a voice behind him asked: "Where is Aniki?" 

He and Akamaru looked back. A girl clad in a gray, high-necked trench coat stared impassively at him. She wasn't a qualifier for the upcoming exams. "Hey, what are you doing here—" he bit back his question.

The girl was kind of pretty. Her cropped black hair curled against her heart-shaped face and her black eyes slanted up in that cute way. And Akamaru was barking happily at her and nuzzling her knee affectionately. She scratched the dog behind his ears.

He decided to ask her in a nicer manner. "Is there anything—"

"Inuzuka-san, isn't Aniki with you?"

Akamaru barked in… affirmation? "Who's 'Aniki'?" Kiba raised an eyebrow. "I don't know your—"

"Aburame Shino, he's your partner, isn't he?" The girl frowned slightly at him.

"Shi-Shi-Shino's…" He looked her up and down. "Shizuku??!"

"I'm glad you remembered me, Inuzuka-san." Maybe Kiba was mistaken, but she sounded as if she was being sarcastic. Akamaru was nuzzling her knee again.

"I thought you were training with a branch family in Iwagakure!"

"My training was for one year. I finished a few weeks ago."

"Okay…" Kiba blinked. Aburame Shizuku? The last time Kiba had seen her, her hair was longer than Neji's and got in the way of everything. She had also been a dwarf-like little thing.

Now her eyes were nearly level with his, and she probably wouldn't run away if he yelled at her again that her hair was a nuisance. Not that it could be a nuisance anymore, not at its new length.

Now she was tapping her foot impatiently. "And Aniki is…. where?"

"Oh. He went to ask Raido-san to help us train for the Jounin Selection Exams and for our new mission from the Council."

"I see." She pulled out a dumpling from her coat pocket, carefully removing the wax paper wrapping before giving it to Akamaru, who quickly gobbled the treat and licked her hand in thanks.

"Have you heard about our new mission?" He grinned. "We've been assigned to guard Hinata! That was Neji's mission all this time, and now we're being promoted to it."

"That's nice." Shizuku gave Akamaru another dumpling.

"It means we're officially recognized as competent Hikaru-nins! More than competent—trustworthy and reliable!"

"Aniki!" Shizuku called.

Shino was walking towards them. "Where are your spectacles, Shizuku?" His sister hastily drew a pair of sunglasses from her pocket and put them on.

Two girls were running across the grounds, and apparently, Shino wasn't looking—he bumped right into one of them.

"Aniki!" Shizuku called again.

Kiba frowned at the clumsy girl. _She's Yamijin…_

* * *

"Ouch!" In the middle of the training grounds, Suki had bumped into Aburame Shino and dropped into an undignified pratfall. Chouji winced. 

Matsuri instinctively touched the katana strapped to her waist. Chouji started to step forward, just in case…

"Suki!" Renko had stopped in her tracks. "Hurry up!"

Shino held out his hand. Suki automatically took it and was promptly helped up. "I'm sorry," Suki said. "I wasn't paying attention—"

"Suki!" Renko shouted, stamping her foot.

"Sorry again!" Suki fell in step beside Renko, and they hurried towards Chouji and the other Yamijins.

"Suki, he's Hikarujin!" Renko's furious whisper was clearly audible.

"Sorry, I was just—"

"Oh, stop apologizing," Matsuri said.

"And you held his hand!" Renko cried. "The Aburame clan members are hosts for _bugs_!"

"Ugh!" Ino shuddered. Beside her, Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Suki wrinkled her nose. "I forgot about that!"

"How did it feel like?" Matsuri asked. "Does his hand have a lot of holes? Can you feel the bugs?"

"No, I don't know, I don't think it really felt any different," Suki replied.

"It's not nice to talk about other shinobis like this," Lee reproached. "Shino-kun is a ninja like us, despite his unusual abilities."

"Yeah, Lee's right, get a grip," Shikamaru rolled his eyes again. "He's just another shinobi."

"Yeah, one who happens to have bugs crawling under his skin!" Ino waved her arms for emphasis.

"Can we talk about this later, when we're already at the barbecue house?" Chouji asked.

"Eww, why would we want to talk about this while eating barbecue?" Ino wrinkled her nose.

"I don't know, I just want to eat already instead of standing here talking about bugs!"

Matsuri laughed. "We're going soon, don't worry."

"Sorry for the wait," Sakura apologized, looking up from dabbing salve on Sasuke's minor bruises.

"You don't have to do that," Sasuke muttered irritably. "We should just go and eat."

"Sasuke-kun, we should take care of your injuries now, no matter how minor they may be, so they won't inconvenience you later."

"Sakura-hime's right, Sasuke-sama," Matsuri said. "She's only concerned about your well-being."

Sasuke frowned, but stopped complaining just the same.

"Does it hurt, Sasuke-sama?" Renko asked.

"Why should it hurt," Lee said. "Sakura-hime's gentle hands are well-versed in medical jutsu!"

"Well it looks like Sasuke-sama is in pain!" Renko retorted.

"Well you're wrong, he isn't!"

"Guys, guys…" Suki put a restraining hand on each shoulder. "It's just hunger, that's all, that's why you're getting short-tempered."

"It's hunger alright," Chouji sighed, rubbing his growling stomach.

Matsuri patted his back reassuringly. "We're going in a bit… or not."

Chouji looked where Matsuri was glaring. Yakushi Kabuto was approaching them.

"A nice day to you too, Kusanagi Matsuri-chan," Kabuto nodded as he walked past, his smile more like a sneer. She sniffed in annoyance.

"That's it, we can go now." Sakura patted the last sticky plaster in place.

"Sasuke-sama, Sakura-hime…" Kabuto kneeled beside the pair and bowed.

"What do you want now?" Sasuke demanded.

"Your presence in the Uchiha palace is necessary," Kabuto said.

"Now?" Sakura asked.

"Immediately, Princess."

"Tch," Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Kabuto-san." Matsuri stepped behind Kabuto.

"Yes, Kusanagi-chan?"

"Can't it wait? Sasuke-sama and Sakura-hime are going to have a meal with us." The other teenagers murmured their assent.

"I am afraid it cannot wait. Sasuke-sama and Sakura-hime must receive an important visitor." Kabuto gave her an infuriating smile. "It is their duty, surely you understand that, Kusanagi-chan."

Matsuri's grip on her katana tightened. Sakura quickly stood up. "I'm sorry Sasuke and I can't come with you today... Matsuri, Chouji, Ino… everyone…" She smiled regretfully.

"Well okay, but you're treating us next time!" Ino winked at her.

"Can I have your share then?" Chouji joked.

Sakura laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn. Didn't Asuma tell you to go on a diet?"

They all said goodbye as Sasuke and Sakura walked away, followed by Kabuto. Matsuri crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't like that guy. He looks so… smug." Chouji had to nod in agreement.

* * *

The long-haired Hyuuga boy led the group through the streets. Behind him was another Hyuuga, a female, smiling at a noisy blond boy, and a boy with a dog, talking to a girl and boy, both wearing dark glasses, who looked like siblings. 

For about the fifth time, the Hyuuga boy stopped and looked around. Haku and Tenten crouched behind a wall. As an extra precaution, Haku put up a shield of mirrors—the refraction would erase them from sight.

"Neji, what is it?" Came the voice of the noisy blond boy.

"I did hear them correctly—they called him Neji!" Tenten whispered, both hands over her mouth. Haku rubbed her shoulder to calm her down.

"It's nothing." It was the Hyuuga who spoke.

"Neji… that's what you said every time Naruto asked you that question. But since we started walking home, you've stopped and looked around exactly five times."

"I said it's nothing."

"If Shizuku and I sent our scouting bugs—"

"No, it's not necessary. I can handle this."

"Handle what? You just said it's nothing! Make up your mind, Neji!"

"Shut up, Naruto."

"You shut up, Puppy-chan!"

"I said shut up, Akamaru can smell somebody—two somebodies." Tenten and Haku exchanged alarmed looks.

"Well if he's just smelling, I don't need to shut up, do I?"

"Quiet, Naruto! Kiba, stop that. I said it's nothing."

"Tch, you're always like this, Neji."

"All of you should go ahead. I need to check out something."

"But Neji—"

"No buts. Help Kiba and Shino escort Hinata-sama home."

"I'll come with Aniki and Inuzuka-san."

"Neji-niisan…"

"You're not the boss of me, Neji!"

"Fine. Kiba, Shino, and Shizuku will manage just perfectly without you, Hinata-sama can go home with them."

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant—"

"Naruto-baka, we're leaving you here!"

"Waaaait! Neji, you're no fair! I want in too! You're going to fight somebody aren't you?"

Tenten gaped incredulously. "_Fight_?"

"Just go, Naruto."

The footsteps of the blond boy faded. Then it was silent, not even a breeze disrupted the stillness.

"I know you're there." The Hyuuga boy's sandals brushed the street, coming closer. "I saw you at the training grounds, both of you."

"We should go," Haku whispered. Tenten nodded.

"Who are you?"

Tenten pulled out smoke bombs and he started a series of hand seals.

"If that's the way you want it… Byakugan! I can see you, your chakra has betrayed you!"

Haku grabbed Tenten's wrists, upsetting the bombs. "Never mind that, just run!" They dashed away at a chakra-enhanced speed, never looking back until they had halfway crossed the village.

"I think we're okay now, this part of Konoha is predominantly Yamijin." Tenten sighed with relief.

Haku grasped her by the shoulders. "Why were we even following him?"

"Haku, I just want to be sure that it really is him!"

"Then if it really is him, then what?" He leaned forward, their noses almost touching. "What will you do, Tenten-hime?"

She shrugged helplessly. "I don't know…"

He bit his lip. _I can see why Orochimaru-sama feared for you, Tenten-hime._ "You know I'll always stay by your side, right?"

She nodded. "And Haku, you… you won't—"

"Of course I'll never tell Kimimaro-kun. I already told you that."

* * *

"Sakura-hime, I'll be waiting right here until you finish." Misha opened the door to the Master's Baths. 

"Won't you come with me inside?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

"Well… I'll be here!" Misha quickly pushed her inside the bathhouse and closed the door.

"But how will I scrub my back?" She stepped towards the large pool, her wooden sandals clicking on the tiles. She dipped her toe in the water. "Ahh… it's hot!"

"Sakura?"

She gasped at the sound of the voice and looked up. Through the steam she could make out, leaning against the side of the pool… "Sasuke-kun!" She shrieked and ran behind the screens. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you were inside. I'll, I'll… I'll go to another bath—"

"The baths at the eastern wing are closed for repairs. And all the other baths aren't in use anymore. Unless you're going to use the baths for the servants. You can't do that."

"Oh. Then… I'll just wait until you're done!"

"Kabuto said we have to be ready in an hour."

"Oh…" Sakura cringed.

"………"

"………"

"… Just get in the bath, will you."

Sakura stepped out of the screens, her face burning. "O-Okay."

A few minutes passed and Sakura was still fidgeting beside the pool.

"Tch." Sasuke waded to the far end of the pool and turned away, leaning against the edge. "Hurry up."

Sakura quickly slipped out of her robe and sat at the edge of the pool. Sasuke kept his back turned to her as she lathered her hair and skin, scrubbing herself with a washcloth. She washed off the suds and submerged herself chin-deep in the water.

Sasuke climbed out of the pool (Sakura shut her eyes tightly). His sandals clicked all the way to the door. "Let me know when you're done," he said.

"Huh? What did he mean by that?"

* * *

"I'm using these ornaments today, Misha, Mikoto-kaasama said I can wear them when I'm fifteen and seven moons." Sasuke heard Sakura saying through the other side of the door. 

Sasuke slid open the door to Sakura's dressing room. Misha was sticking the complicated hairpiece in Sakura's hair. "Ouch!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-hime." The maid clumsily arranged the ribbons around a knot of hair. "I think it goes here—no, tie the ribbon here and the stick twists like this."

"No Misha, the chopsticks are twisted first before everything else."

"But I need you to show me how it's done, Sakura-hime."

"I can't see the back of my head!" Sakura started when she saw him behind her in the dresser mirror. "Sasuke-kun!"

He gestured for the maid to move and she fell back a few paces. "I told you to call me, didn't I?"

"Sasuke-kun, what for?" He pulled out the pins that held her hair in a bun. "Wait, Sasuke-kun—"

"Ssh. Be quiet." He twisted several locks of her hair with the chopsticks, plaited several sections and pulled them through the loops of the hairpiece.

"How did you know how to do that, Sasuke-kun?" She asked when he pinned a few braids to the top of her head.

"Every son of the Uchiha is expected to learn it… Kaasan taught me how to."

"Yes… I remember." Sakura smiled. "You tried the hair ornaments on me. Mikoto-kaasama said you weren't old enough to learn, but you kept asking her to teach you, because she was teaching—" Sakura's eyes widened and she fell silent.

Sasuke forced himself to ignore her words and continued wrapping the ribbons around her hair. Finally, he clipped on the dangling pieces.

Sakura examined her reflection in the mirror, turning her head in different angles. She squeezed his hand. "Mikoto-kaasama has taught you well, Sasuke-kun." Then she frowned at him. "Sasuke-kun, why are you wearing a burgundy kaku obi with a royal-blue kimono?"

_Bur-what?_ "… It's the one hanging with this kimono."

"It doesn't look very good." Sakura pulled him out of her apartments and into his.

"I'll tell the housekeepers to sort the laundry properly!" Sakura's maid said as she followed them.

His attendant, Miyagi, bowed when they entered his room. "Sakura-hime—"

"Miyagi, Sasuke-kun's clothes don't match!"

"Er… they don't?" The attendant looked at him and he shrugged.

Sakura sighed, and muttered something that sounded very much like 'honestly, boys' as she dug through his closet. "This!" She waved a pale-colored belt triumphantly. "I think a lilac kaku obi would be nice."

He exchanged another confused look with Miyagi as the attendant helped him tie the belt Sakura chose.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke-sama, Haruno Sakura-hime…" Kabuto bowed low before the pair sitting on the platform of the hall. "We present to you our honored guest, Tenten-hime." 

Tenten stepped forward, flanked by Haku and Kimimaro. Then they fell back when she approached the platform. She kneeled and bowed. "Sasuke-sama, Sakura-hime…" Sasuke and Sakura bowed in turn.

"Haku, Kimimaro… Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara…" As Kabuto announced each person, they stepped forward and bowed low.

Sasuke and Sakura stood up, the cue for everyone else to stand up as well. As the Lady of the Palace, Sakura held out a hand at Tenten, which the other princess took, and kissed both her cheeks. "Tenten-hime, your presence brings us much joy." A sweet smile illuminated her face.

"Sakura-hime, I am honored to be received with such grace." Tenten kissed the other girl as well. "And warmth," she added.

"We welcome you into our home," Sasuke muttered automatically.

"I am thankful for your welcome," she replied, and they shook hands perfunctorily.

"I hope your journey was pleasant," Sakura said.

"Well…" Tenten looked at her companions, who gave her wry looks. "There was never a dull moment."

Green eyes reflected understanding. "You must tell me all about it later, Tenten-hime."

She beamed fondly at the other girl. "We're old friends, Sakura-hime, it would make me happy if we weren't so formal, that is, if you are amenable to that idea."

Sakura laughed and they hugged each other. "Yes, that's a great idea!"

They released each other partly, still with an arm around the other's waist, and Tenten gestured to her companions. "Sakura-chan—and Sasuke-sama—you already know Haku and Kimimaro-kun."

"Of course." Sakura held out her hand to Haku. "It's wonderful to see you again, Haku-san."

Haku lifted Sakura's hand, and looked like he was about to kiss it, but he clasped it with both hands instead. "Thank you for your kind words, Sakura-hime."

"I mean it, Haku-san, I'm glad to see you. You're very sweet."

He blushed. "Um… I'm grateful—uh." He bowed shallow at Sasuke who nodded curtly.

Sakura turned to the other boy and offered her hand as well. "Kimimaro-san, it has been a while."

Kimimaro bent down and kissed her hand. "Still your loyal servant despite my absence, Sakura-hime." Then he bowed at Sasuke. "Honored to serve, Sasuke-sama." Another nod was the reply.

"And our three new companions are the children of Yondaime Kazekage, our ally," Tenten explained. "They are Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara."

"We are grateful for your service," Sakura said, offering her hand first to Temari, who took it tentatively. She simply bowed shallow while clasping Sakura's hand. Kankurou followed his sister's example, and then bowed to Sasuke.

Temari smirked while she bowed to Uchiha Master, who looked past her, in a staring contest with Gaara. The look didn't escape Sakura though; Tenten saw her frowning slightly at Temari.

"Welcome," Sakura said to Gaara. He looked away from Sasuke and blinked. Then he stared at her.

She held out her hand at him. He stared at it blankly. Sakura glanced at Tenten; she shrugged, mouthing: _'He's like that.'_

"Gaara-kun." Haku kicked his shin. Tenten suppressed a giggle.

Gaara started, not even glaring at Haku; he quickly took Sakura's hand and dropped it just as fast.

"Gaara has a white horse," Tenten said to Sakura.

Sakura clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh, may I see it, Gaara-san?"

Gaara's eyes widened slightly and he took a step back when Sakura stepped closer, green eyes sparkling up at him.

Gaara glared at Tenten, and she stifled another giggle.

"Sakura-hime, he'll be glad to let you ride his horse," Kankurou said, putting an arm around his brother. "Won't you Gaara?"

"Thank you, Gaara-san!" Sakura clasped his hand again, oblivious to his unease. When the princess released him, he flashed a murderous look at his older brother.

Sakura linked her arm with Tenten's and led the way to the dining hall. Behind them, Tenten heard Kankurou saying: "What do you know, Gaara, you were right that they were right, Sakura-hime _is_ nice, huh, don't you think so?"

When Kankurou laughed, Tenten couldn't help herself—she laughed too.

* * *

"Hikaru-nins use white horses, you'd think they'd keep that in mind," Sasuke muttered as he stalked down the hallway. 

Haku grinned, glancing sideways at the prince. "White horses appeal to the aesthetic sense, Sasuke-sama, that's why Sakura-hime adores them. It's not fair to blame the white horses for their connection to the Hikarujin. Tenten-hime likes white horses too."

"Well she would, wouldn't she?" Sasuke retorted. "She likes everything about the Hikarujins."

Haku forced down his temper, maintaining a cheerful face. "That's not fair, Sasuke-sama, that's just hearsay. Everybody in the Yamijin tribe talks about the legend of a princess who fell in love with a Hikarujin prince, but that's just a legend, isn't it, there are no written records of such an event."

"Don't underestimate me," Sasuke said. "I _am_ the leader of the Yamijin. Due to her crime, Orochimaru destroyed all records of her. But it happened alright, and she was reincarnated, and you know as well as I do—as everyone in the council do—that it is her."

Gaara and Kankurou caught up with them. Sasuke and Gaara's glaring contest began anew.

Haku smiled. "Gaara-kun, Sakura-hime is looking forward to riding that lovely horse of yours." Both boys' glares flickered towards him.

"Gaara's looking forward to granting your exquisite princess' wish." Kankurou smirked. "Isn't that right, Gaara?" The glares flickered towards Kankurou.

"You don't mind, do you, Sasuke-sama?" Haku inquired in his most solicitous tone.

"Why would I mind?" Sasuke growled.

"Well, riding a horse could be dangerous, and Gaara-kun's horse is especially strong-willed," Haku said. "Besides, such excursions would leave you without Sakura-hime's company."

"I couldn't care less," the prince hissed.

"You're right, Sasuke-sama, there's really no cause for you to be concerned about it." Haku nodded. "It's Tenten-hime who should worry you."

"What?"

"Sakura-hime hasn't seen her dear friend for quite some time. I'm afraid Tenten-hime will probably monopolize her time."

Haku chuckled at the split-second look Sasuke flashed in the girls' direction.

**(1) **Being the cheesy, group-huggy person that I am, I wanted the Haku-Tenten-Kimimaro trio to have a group jutsu! So I made up _Houki Fubuki no Mai_: Kimimaro's jutsus are dances, so it must be classified as a dance (mai), then fubuki (snow storm) is for Haku, and then I tried to think of a symbol suited to Tenten that brought to mind flying daggers and explosions. I was looking for a flower, but I couldn't think of an appropriate one, then I thought of comets, that also kept in line with the whole shooting stars idea—so there, houki.

**(2)** Yes, there were quite a few jutsus here, but I'm too lazy to list them all. Unless otherwise stated, they're canon in one way or another.

**Author's Notes again :** Oh man… I can feel that you guys want to kill me now for not having Neji and Tenten meet! Or _re-meet_. But I _can_ promise something in the next chapter! Still, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Conceptualizing Haku and Kimimaro in a non-combat situation is such a joy.

Like this chapter? Don't forget to review and let me know. It would make me _very_ happy. (But if you hate it, let me know too. **:P**)

P.S. To all those who asked if it's alright with me if they would make fics based on the universe of "Between Light and Darkness," the answer is 'YES!' As long as you don't claim the universe as your own idea, it's okay.


End file.
